A Merging of Magic
by Shyranae
Summary: Time has flowed on. Memory has passed through legend into myth. For all but one. But as a new prophecy is spoken Merlin must make a choice. Does he await the return of his king, or does he delve into a new world of magic?
1. Eleven Years Ago

_Welcome. The first thing I'd like to say is that this is NOT a sequel to my other HP x Merlin. Despite the good reception to that story it was written as a oneshot and I know I'll only screw it up if I try and write more in that vein. However this story is based very loosely (and I mean very loosely) on the same idea that spawned 'Ghosts', that being Hogwarts is built where Camelot once stood. Mostly this idea was spawned when I watched the series finale of Merlin, just that last little bit. _

_Also Spoiler alert: this story will reference things which happened in all seasons of Merlin, so be prepared._

_Finally before I start there is only one requirement for reading this story. You must be familiar with at least the first four Harry Potter books, I'm not rewriting canon for those even though the first few chapters occur within those books. So if you have no idea what the real canon for Harry Potter is then you're going to be terribly confused about all the jumping around in the first few chapters._

_Righty-o then, onwards friends._

Chapter 1: 11 years ago

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly in the corner of the Hog's Head pub and looked uncertainly over at the shawl wrapped woman oppose him. Sybill Trelawney was applying for the position of Divination teacher at Hogwarts and despite her impressive heritage Albus found himself somewhat underwhelmed.

To put it quite simply the woman was a charlatan, however Albus was far from impolite so he had reluctantly continued the interview. He really had more important things to be dealing with than replacing a teacher at the school, Voldemort was on the move again and people were dying.

The thought bolstered Albus into action. "I thank you for your application Madame, but I feel that perhaps you are not best suited to this position." Albus told her gently. Trelawney turned her glass around in her fingers and didn't look up. Albus sighed and got to his feet, it was certainly time this interview was terminated.

Suddenly Trelawney gave a curious gasp. Albus looked over at her sharply, hoping that this wasn't another of her 'predictions' most of which involved his untimely death.

His suspicions died quickly, Trelawney was sitting slumped in her chair, her eyes glazed and vacant. She swayed and began to speak, her voice suddenly deep and harsh.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies?"_ She gave another rasping gasp and sat up straight again blinking owlishly.

Albus realized that his shock must have stood out on his face when Trelawney asked him carefully. "Headmaster are you feeling quite alright?"

"I am...fine however I find myself having to make something of a difficult decision." He admitted. Albus didn't want to continue Divination at Hogwarts as the subject was quite the waste of time. However this event was changing his mind. He had seen Aberforth throwing out Severus Snape, which meant that Voldemort would know at least part of this prophecy.

Albus made a rapid decision. Sybill was in danger so long as Voldemort knew there was a prophecy that he didn't know the full extent of, she would need protection and the best place to receive that protection was at Hogwarts under Albus's watchful eye. He smiled warmly at his new Professor. "Congratulations Professor Trelawney, you are now the new Divination teacher, you start immediately." He told her as cheerfully as possible.

* * *

A few hundred miles away an old man leant back from a shimmering crystal his face as pale as moonlight. He threw a nervous and slightly hopeful glance at the image still playing in the crystal.

The old man looked around the massive cave. When he had made his biannual pilgrimage here he had never expected the crystals to spark to life of their own accord. That hadn't happened since...well longer than most memories lasted.

But a new prophecy and one which predicted the fall of the darkness that plagued the land was big. The old man twisted his fingers indecisively. He had tried to help where he could, but he didn't like to get involved. It wasn't his place anymore, not his place to get involved in the affairs of those of magic kindred. It was his place to watch and wait, even if watching and waiting really started to grind on his nerves.

He paced back towards the crystal which still displayed the witch and the wizard Dumbledore. The old man nodded, he would wait and watch as he had always done. The crystals had been right to show him the vision of the prophecy it already helped sooth his desire to get involved. The self styled Lord Voldemort needed to be defeated and if this child could do it then all the better.

The old man nodded firmly and settled down for a nap. It was late and he was tired, walking to the caves was a big effort. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered anymore.

With a sudden motion that set the bones of his spine creaking the old man sat up. "Wait a minute." He muttered and hoisted himself to his feet. "Neither can live while the other survives? What kind of prophecy has a loophole?" He hurried over to the nearest crystal and focused on it.

Time and chance and futures spun in front of his eyes until he managed to focus in on the person he was looking for. "Damn it." He muttered, time passed strangely in the Crystal Cave and it was obvious that several days had passed since he'd had his half second nap. The image in the crystal flicked slightly, morphed by the presence of the protective spells on the house Lord Voldemort approached.

The Dark Lord paced silently up to the house and unlocked the door. A dark haired man the magic whispered was James Potter dashed across the hallway shouting for someone called Lily to run. The magic flared and James Potter was no more. The old man who watched clenched his jaw. "Watch and Wait." He told himself. "Watch and Wait."

Voldemort ascended the stairs and found the woman, Lily Potter, hiding her son in his cot. She spun as Voldemort approached spreading her arms to shield her son from the intruder. The magic flared again and she fell silently.

Enough was enough. As the lethal wand turned towards the innocent child in the crib there was a single shimmering flash of gold within the Crystal Cave. Far away the magic coiled, called by a power greater than the wand wielder in its presence. "_Protect the child, no harm shall come by this hand, by blood he is protected. Begone!"_

"Avada Kedavra" A cold voice cried moments before the world around him dissolved.

The old man nodded decisively. That would do just nicely it wasn't interfering too much. He watched the crystal to see the spirit of the defeated wizard flee moments before others arrived. They would find the boy and he would be safe. Merlin's words would ensure that.

* * *

_So just a short chapter to start us off. So as you can see, this is assuming that everything from all five seasons of Merlin happened exactly as in the show. So Merlin is just cruising around the modern world waiting for Arthur to 'rise again'._

_The 'spell' Merlin used, assume it's in the usual Ye Olde English, I'm not sure if I'm going to find the old fashioned wording for any spells he uses or if I'll just give you the new English translations. It sort of depends on how lazy I'm feeling._

_Updates are going to be a bit irregular, which is odd for me. However I'm trying to maintain a buffer chapter so that if I have no time for writing when uni goes back then I've got something to fall back on. I've got the whole story planned out and the next chapter written, but I won't be updating until I've finished chapter 3. If that takes too long poke me. I'm serious send me a PM that just says 'poke', I'll get the message and kick myself into gear._


	2. First Year

_This is where things get a bit weird. The first few chapters are just going to be bits and pieces of scenes, the additions to canon which I need for this story. _

_I'm covering a year a chapter for the first three maybe four chapters. The straight bits are the Hogwarts part and the italicized part is Merlin's perspective of the scene. Lines dictate a complete change of scene. We'll see how we go with this, if it doesn't work then I'll have to go back and change things._

Chapter 2: First Year

Harry Potter stared at Rubeus Hagrid. He was a wizard. This was impossible. Beneath the thick overlarge jumper Harry pinched his arm unable to stop himself from grinning at the sharp pain, this wasn't a dream.

"Well now 'arry we need to get moving. Lot's to buy." The giant man levered himself off the couch, which was now severely bowed in the middle and moved to the door glancing over his shoulder. "Unless you want to stay?" Hagrid chuckled and pushed open the door.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his aunt and uncle who were still fussing over Dudley's tail and paying Harry no attention. Harry turned back to Hagrid and hesitated. He didn't know anything about this world except what Hagrid had told him, he wouldn't put it past Petunia and Vernon to tell some lie to get him to leave.

Harry hovered on the edge of a decision. Should he or shouldn't he? _Go on._ A voice in the corner of his mind prompted. Harry beamed. This was the world his parents had been a part of. He, Harry Potter, was a wizard. Harry ran past Hagrid into the pouring rain.

_Merlin leant back from the crystal and lowered his hands, smiling. Just a little nudge he told himself, just to lead Harry along the right path. He would need his magic, and he was brimming with it, to win his battle against Voldemort. Merlin settled back on the old blankets he'd brought up to the Cave with him and selected an apple. He'd been checking in on Harry Potter more frequently the more the magic started to show in him._

_It had made Merlin sad to see Harry ostracized for his differences, he was like Merlin in that way. It hadn't seemed right for magic to be so universally accepted and to have someone still so hated for it. This wasn't Uther's Camelot, but Merlin unfortunately had tied his protective spell into the blood of Harry's mother so for the moment he had to stay with his hated relatives._

_Merlin took a large bite of the apple and looked away from the crystal as the image faded. He wasn't getting involved. He was still watching and waiting as he had promised. He would not get involved._

* * *

Hermione ran her fingers lovingly along the spines of the books on the shelf. In the few weeks she had been at Hogwarts the library had quickly become her favourite place. No one teased her here and the smell of paper permeated the room like the comforting smell of her mother's cooking.

Hermione turned and walked back along the aisle. She had found all the books she needed for her first ever assignment, but she wanted something else as well, something for some light reading.

Tracing the gilded lettering on some of the spines, Hermione let her gaze drift over the titles. All of them were so interesting it was hard to decide which to choose.

Hermione made her way further into the shelves keeping her eyes on the books at her eye level. Moving through the more ancient history texts towards the modern section there was an imperceptible shift of air and a thick book with an old scratched leather cover tipped to the side and landed with a hefty thump on the empty shelving. The sound and movement drew Hermione's eye and she drew the book from the shelf.

She turned the book over and looked at the cover, a smile slowly spread over her face; this was exactly the sort of book she was looking for.

_Merlin leant his head against the crystal. Nicolas Flamel had been an acquaintance long ago, but Merlin hadn't seen him since that initial meeting just after he had discovered the Philosopher's Stone. Nicolas hadn't known who Merlin was, as Merlin preferred to keep his true identity secret when dealing with the magical community. The wizarding population's esteemed opinion of Merlin made him uncomfortable. _

_Merlin didn't want recognition, particularly when he had seen the way that the Arthurian legends had been twisted, portraying Merlin as victorious instead of a failure. He suspected that was Gwen's doing more than anything. Merlin turned from the crystal and picked up his staff. He didn't want to interfere in Harry's life anymore, but the flashing futures in the crystals had told him that some interference was needed if Harry was to survive the year._

_Turning as he reached the mouth of the Crystal Cave Merlin sighed and shook his head. He knew he would come back in the next few weeks, he was finding it hard to resist staring into the crystals to see the images of Harry Potter's life._

_Merlin began to make his way carefully out of the valley where the entrance to the Crystal Cave was hidden. He really had turned into a foolish old man._

* * *

Dumbledore looked down at the Philosopher's Stone; the small blood red crystalline stone was surely more trouble than it was worth, but Dumbledore couldn't refuse a request from as good a friend as Nicolas Flamel.

The problem he was presented with was an attractive if simple puzzle. What was the best way to protect the Stone? All the other Professors had provided a layer of protection in the form of a complex puzzle, now it lay with Dumbledore to add the final piece.

What to use? The numerous protective charms and spells he knew floated through his mind; the only problem with many of the options was that even the most powerful of spells could be broken with the right knowledge. No, what Dumbledore needed was a way of hiding the stone that would prevent people from accessing it. A new thought drifted through the back of his mind, a gentle voice which nudged him earnestly until Dumbledore payed it mind. _The mirror, use the mirror, that which can be seen, but not touched. _The spell floated in after the thought. Dumbledore chuckled to himself it was so simple. Why had he not thought of this earlier? He drew his wand and picked up the Stone, stepping towards the Mirror of Erised which was currently propped against one wall of his office, covered in a sheet.

At least the damned thing would be useful for something.

* * *

Merlin strolled into the Crystal Cave and shrugged out of his jacket. He was feeling good about today, though he wasn't sure why. He hoped it wasn't that he'd made the decision to come back to the Cave.

Stepping into the centre of the cave, Merlin looked up, closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of magic in the air. He did love coming here; it felt more like home than the little cottage he had bought down near the Lake.

As he set his bag down the light in the cave began to burn red. Merlin straightened and spun around. He had only ever seen red in the crystals a few times, and each of those times they had been warning of severe danger. The Crystals were shimmering, images flashing in all of them. Merlin cupped the nearest crystal in his palms and focused, steadying the vision.

Four people were gathered around a table. Merlin recognised Harry Potter and his two friends, the fourth was Hagrid and the giant man was watching the object on the table with utter delight. Sitting on the table, partially cupped in shell was a black baby dragon.

The smile which broke out on Merlin's face could have outshone the sun. Dragons were born now without the aid of Dragonlords and were little more than dumb beasts. Despite this the sight of a baby dragon was still something that made Merlin's heart soar. He missed Kilgharrah.

About to turn away Merlin paused, if the crystals had shown him this dragon then there was something important about it. Merlin sighed and looked back down into the image. "Oh protect this dragon, safe keep it and let it free to sour." He muttered.

Finally stepping away Merlin nodded firmly. The only reason a dragon would need help is protection from humans and the protection spell would encourage them to let it be, because there was no way that a dragon would be permitted to stay at Hogwarts. Not at a school.

As always this made Merlin laugh, to think that the deep basements of the school,where the secret chamber still resided, used to house the greatest of the Dragon kin and not a soul at the school knew.

Merlin continued to chuckle as he pulled out his camping equipment, he would watch the dragon's progress over the next few days, he didn't want a repeat of the Aithusa incident.

* * *

Harry staggered back from Quirrell's approaching hands and looked desperately for some path to freedom. The small room that the Mirror was housed in was surrounded by flames. There was no escape.

Harry stumbled and fell backwards onto one of the stairs. "There is no escape Harry Potter." Voldemort taunted. "Now give me the stone."

Harry could feel the Philosopher's Stone in his pocket pressing into his leg as he scrambled backwards. There had to be something else he could do, some way to fight back... Quirrell's fingers closed around Harry's neck for only a moment before he jerked back screaming. Harry gasped as he watched Quirrell's fingers blister and burn. Voldemort was screaming in fury, but his words were lost over Quirrell's agonised cries.

Harry could only stare in confusion as his Professor wailed in agony, why couldn't Quirrell touch him? Shaking himself Harry lunged forward, it didn't matter why, only that he couldn't, so he clamped his hands over Quirrell's face and felt a faint sort of delight as the Defence against the Dark Art's teacher staggered away from him screaming as his face began to burn.

Harry sagged back on the stairs as Quirrell continued to burn away to nothing. It was over, the stone was safe and Hermione and Ron would bring help soon. As Quirrell's screams faded into nothing there was a great surge of power and something knocked Harry flying back into the stairs. His head collided painfully with the stone beneath him and the world fell into darkness.

_Merlin jerked awake breathing rapidly. The dream had been too real. He swung his feet over the edge of his bed and hurried into the kitchen. Throwing open the pantry door Merlin pushed glass jars and boxes aside until he found what he was looking for; a palm size crystal ball. _

_Smooth and flawless he had made it years ago from one of the broken crystals from the Cave. He mainly used it to keep an eye on the Lake if he ever went on long journeys, but this was an extenuating circumstance. _

_Merlin cupped the crystal in his hands and focused his magic. Harry Potter swirled into sight in the depths of the crystal. Images flickered over it, those that Merlin had already seen and some others that would never come to pass now. _

_The boy was asleep in a white bed, as Merlin watched he stirred and opened his eyes. Dumbledore stepped into view and his lips began to move silently. Merlin bit his lip, he wished he had been able to help Harry deal with Voldemort instead of leaving him to manage on his own, though apparently Harry was strong enough to fight a dark wizard on his own and that was comforting._

_It was also comforting to know that Merlin's protective spell from all those years ago was still holding, apparently tying it into Harry's blood through his mothers sacrifice had been a good idea after all._

_Merlin set the crystal back in its box closed the cupboard and went back to bed. Harry was alive and Voldemort had been returned to his previous state of non-existence. At least for the moment Harry was safe._

* * *

_I truly hope this isn't too confusing for people. The concept is simple, I hope, Merlin is watching Harry and Co. and putting in his two cents where he can._

_ If Merlin seems out of character concerning the actual canon then remember that he's been essentially on his own for several centuries, moping. He'll get back to more Merlinish type behaviour once he warms up to things._


	3. Second Year

_A warning here is due, this may not be in chronological order, it has been some time since I read or watched the second Harry Potter and time has not been permitting for me to get on the subject matter to determine the correct order. If it truly bothers anyone then let me know the correct order and I'm happy to change them around, otherwise it can stay as it is._

Chapter 3: Second Year

Merlin hoisted himself up the final boulder to the hidden entrance to the Crystal Cave.

It had been months since he had been here. Had it been any other time in the previous centuries this would not have been a strange thing. Mostly Merlin made a biannual pilgrimage to the Cave, hoping some day to catch a vision of Arthur in his future. However ever since Harry Potter had once again emerged into the magical community Merlin had made a habit of returning to the Cave full of crystals more often.

Merlin pushed aside the disguising spell he had placed on the entrance and stepped into the cool dampness of the Cave. The crystals glimmered in the dim light and Merlin breathed in the scent of pure, simple magic.

He smiled and strolled through the Cave letting his mind wander. He had learnt to control the visions in the Crystals when he had discovered who he was, but sometimes it was best to let the Crystals show him what was important. It was how Merlin had practiced the delicate art of preventing tragedy. Of course it didn't always work; several wars had been the testament to that.

Images swirled in the clear depth of the crystals and Merlin stopped to see what future they were going to show him now. Harry's face swam through Merlin's vision, people frozen in step, Hermione with her face fixated on a book; whispered words written in ink, fear, lies and snakes wound their way around Merlin's mind until he threw himself backwards, his old bones creaking with the effort.

Looking around desperately Merlin knew he had to do something. _What happened to waiting and watching? _A voice in the back of his mind whispered. Merlin shoved it aside, he wasn't going to get involved. He was just going to give a little nudge. The only thing was how to administer the nudge, he needed to warn Harry, but he needed someone who the boy would trust, who he would listen to.

Merlin paced around the Cave floor until one of the images which continued to flow through the Crystals caught his eye, a tall pale haired man with a sneer glared down his nose at a group of red headed children. Merlin frowned; he recognised Lucius Malfoy and knew that he owned a House Elf, a practice that Merlin loathed. Still perhaps the elf could help. Merlin nodded and placed his hands around the nearest Crystal. Harry would certainly trust a House Elf, they were known for an inability to lie.

* * *

Merlin rubbed his eyes and looked into the crystal, when Gaius had been alive he would have tutted and told Merlin not to be a fool and go to bed. Merlin smiled. Memories of Gaius always cheered him up. Still he realised that he was developing a bad habit, an insatiable desire to see exactly what was happening in Harry Potter's life.

Sighing and promising himself that he would get some sleep after a quick check Merlin watched the vision slide across the crystal. Hermione was twisting her fingers as she paced around the girls dorms in the Gryffindor tower. Merlin frowned and wondered what she was thinking of. She glanced outside and Merlin could see the Quidditch pitch filling with students.

Hermione looked down at her bed, which Merlin noticed was covered in sheet upon sheet of parchment. Merlin frowned and focused on the parchment, as he did the past and future of the paper and the notes upon them surged into view. He froze. The Basilisk, the horrific dark creature which had taken up residence in the Great Dragon's empty prison cell, Hermione was trying to find it.

Merlin shook his head, but he could see the decision in her eyes. He could no more change Hermione's mind than he could ever have changed Arthur's.

He cast about for an option, he had to stop her, the multi-layered visions were showing him her dead form, her frozen body, the basilisk uncoiling in its dark enclosure, the basilisk striking out death.

Merlin shook his head to clear his mind. There was no option for Hermione that didn't involve an encounter with the giant snake.

For a single ridiculous second Merlin contemplated calling Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon could surely defeat a basilisk. Shoving that thought from his head Merlin went with the only option he had. Better petrification than death. He reached into the image and focused. "_A mirror, take a mirror to glance around corners. If what you fear is true than better this fate than death." _He whispered, praying that Hermione was as receptive as others he had influenced.

Merlin stepped back from the crystal warily, and was relieved to see Hermione dig through her trunk for a small hand held mirror. He sunk down onto his temporary bed. First thing tomorrow he would leave and stay away for a while. He had forgotten how much caring like this hurt.

* * *

Harry's chest was burning as he ran; he could hear Ron's own agonised breathing as his friend hurtled along behind him. The chilling skittering sound of giant spider's legs filled the air and sent strength into Harry's own legs in the form of pure terror.

They had to get out of the forest, but in his blind fear fuelled run Harry didn't know which way was out. Gasping for air Harry turned around a tree and stumbled over an exposed root. Ron bolted past him whimpering as he ran. Harry followed him as fast as his shaking legs could manage.

The skittering was getting louder and Harry could almost feel the tickle of the spiders legs on his neck, then without warning there was a roar and the thick brush to Harry's left exploded apart and the Weasley's old Ford Anglia burst through the undergrowth and skidded to a stop in front of Ron.

The red head slid to a stop, gaping at the car before he threw himself through the now open door and grabbed the steering wheel. Harry stage dived through the back door landing roughly on the backseat. The air was promptly knocked out of him as Fang followed him, launching himself onto Harry's back.

The engine roared and the car took off with spinning wheels, the spiders still in hot pursuit. Ron fumbled with the gear stick trying to get the car in the air while Harry leant over his shoulder shouting at him to hurry. Fang howled.

Finally with a loud shriek of metal on metal and a bump that knocked Harry's head on the roof they were in the air, dodging between tree trunks while the spiders were left in their wake.

Harry hung over the front seat and looked over at Ron. "That was lucky." He gasped out.

_Merlin sunk back on the rocks and breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't been entirely sure that the car would make it in time. He figured that blasting spiders was probably getting a little too involved for his own rules. Not that he was entirely sure he could have managed it._

_It had only just worked out too, really it had been pure luck that Merlin had forgotton his bag in the Cave and had arrived in time for the visions of Harry and Ron's visit to the great spider Aragog. Thankfully Harry and Ron were safe back in the castle and they knew the truth about Hagrid. Merlin hated to see the innocent suffer, it was something that he and Arthur had agreed on completely._

* * *

Turning the crystal over in his palms, Merlin sighed. It had been flashing insistently for the past hour, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the determination to gaze into it's depths and see a future he would loathe.

The magic began to prickle at his fingers, demanding to be released. Merlin chewed on his lip, flicking his beard out of his mouth with his tongue afterwards. He didn't want to look at a future which he had invariable ruined. He'd never mastered the ability of making prophecies come true in a good way. Every time he got involved someone got hurt, his accidental intervention last time had been the exception. Last time Hermione had been hurt this time it would be Harry himself. Merlin knew it.

Merlin yelped and looked down automatically as the magic stung his fingertips. His eyes were immediately drawn into the vision the crystal presented him with. Harry stood facing an apparition of a boy slightly older than him; a red headed girl lay unconscious on the ground at their feet. Unlike the visions in the Cave this crystal was silent, but Merlin could tell that Harry was making a righteous speech by the way his shoulders were back. It reminded Merlin painfully of Arthur.

The apparition sneered at him and raised a hand, Harry's eyes shifted to focus over the other boy's shoulder. Merlin froze as the image flickered. The basilisk rose in a single fluid motion from the watery depths. Harry averted his eyes and spun on his heel, ready to run.

Merlin shoved aside his reservations about interfering; at this point non-interference would kill Harry. Voldemort couldn't win, not like this, not without a fight. _Bird of flame sing your protection call, ever-swift. _Merlin could hardly bear to watch as Dumbledore's phoenix swooped in to attack the furious basilisk.

Fingers tightening around the smooth surface Merlin glanced away for a moment and when he glanced back his heart soared. Harry and the phoenix were tag teaming the Basilisk, slashing with magic and flame tipped claws until the beast dropped to the ground, dead. All the while the apparition screamed it impotent fury.

Merlin set aside the crystal, unable to keep the grin from his face. Maybe he wasn't totally useless at this after all.


	4. Third Year

_My apologies on the slow update, chapter 6 has proven to be something of a tricky one. Still I've managed it well enough that I feel I can update this._

Chapter 4: Third Year

Harry soared higher, unable to see anything more than a foot in front of his broom handle. He could only assume that Cedric was doing the same as he, searching through the dense pouring clouds for the elusive Snitch.

It really was a stupid day to play Quidditch. Still Harry supposed rules were rules.

Harry dropped into a dive in an attempt to get free of the oppressive cloud cover and was forced to roll to avoid a Bludger which hurtled out of nowhere towards his head. A shiver ran down his spine, then back up and settled itself firmly between his shoulder blades. He could hear screaming which echoed faintly in his ears. Harry looked down at the exact moment that the freezing death-chill of the dementors hit him full force.

Screams echoed in his ears as his fingers locked around his broom handle. Every instinct in Harry's body was telling him to fight, that the sounds weren't real, but the terror and hopelessness which sunk deep into his heart felt real.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and for a moment he could have sworn he saw his father, a tall figure with messy dark hair. Then the figure moved and Harry saw that it was a pair of cerulean blue eyes, not brown, which were focused on his with determination and fury.

The world dimmed as the dementors swooped closer and Harry felt himself drop...

_Merlin tumbled back from the Crystal with an agonised cry. He lay still rubbing his chest for a moment. He had forgotten how truly horrific dementors were. It had been centuries since he'd been anywhere near a dementor and apparently he'd lost the touch._

_Picking himself up and shoving the dementor enhanced memories of his failure and Arthur's death from his mind Merlin began to pick up his blankets, it had been a long time since he'd been the Crystal Cave and he now remembered why he had avoided coming here. Getting involved hurt._

_Merlin pottered around the cave smoothing over his beard. He had always gotten hurt when he was protecting Arthur. Physically, mentally and emotionally. He had lost friends, lovers and family in the name of Albion and that had never stopped him. In fact it had only spurred him on to greater and greater endeavours._

_A set of weary old shoulders straightened with a determination that they hadn't held in countless years. Merlin's mind was made up, pain be damned and waiting be damned. If Harry needed his help then help he would receive, Merlin owed it to the boy and to himself._

_Turning back to the Crystals Merlin settled himself on the floor and spread out his makeshift bed. He had work to be getting on with._

* * *

Harry sunk to the ground in Lupin's office and stared at his feet while he chewed on his chocolate. His Professor had warned him that this would be difficult, Harry hadn't realised just how difficult it was.

He stared at the floor as Lupin sat on the trunk, he could feel the older man's eyes on him. A happy memory. Harry thought to himself. Surely there had to be something happy.

Harry shook his head, he had a few happy memories, mostly associated with coming home to Hogwarts, but not one of them was powerful enough. Harry delved through his mind, trying to think of something that made him happy, something or someone who could provide something to protect him from the dementors.

"Have you thought of one?" Lupin asked quietly.

Harry focused on Ron and Hermione they definitely made him happy. His best friends: Hermione who was always willing to help him no matter the cost and Ron who was as steadfast and brave as the lion their house represented.

Harry got to his feet and nodded. "Yeah I've got something." Lupin nodded and reached out to open the chest.

Gritting his teeth Harry concentrated on his memory.

Lupin's movements to open the chest seemed to fall into slow motion. Harry felt surrounded by a crackling warmth than seeped from his chest out the tips of his fingers, setting his wand to glow. Harry focused on the memories he had of his friends, letting their faces settle firmly in his mind. As the dementor-Boggart slowly unfolded from the chest Harry could have sworn that there were hands on his shoulders lending their strength to his spell.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry yelled, whipping his wand forward. The magic surged along his wand and burst from the tip in a swirl of brilliant silver light. The dementor-Boggart shrieked and cowered back into the chest allowing Lupin to slam the lid down and trap it once again.

Harry's knees gave way with a mixture of relief and delight. He'd done it.

"Well done Harry! Well done, I've never seen anyone catch onto that spell quite so quickly." Lupin praised.

A weak smile pulled at Harry's lips as he accepted the offered piece of chocolate. The thought of swallowing the sweet made his stomach roll, but Harry forced the pieces down his throat and felt the better for it.

As Lupin moved about storing the Boggart for later lessons Harry wondered about the surge of magic he had felt. Harry could never claim to be a master of magic, hell sometimes he only just passed some of his classes and that was mainly thanks to Hermione, but something about that spell had felt strange. It was as though someone else had been helping him.

Harry started and got to his feet as Lupin reappeared, the lesson was over and it was time for him to head back to the common room and get to work on some of his essays.

_Far away a Cave echoed with a cheerful cheeky laugh that the magic hadn't heard in a long time. All across the British Isles people smiled. Today was a good day._

* * *

"I don't know if you know this, but your parents made me your godfather. Anyway I thought that maybe, after all this is over, you could come and live with me." Sirius asked softly, staring off into space with determined intensity. Harry turned and stared, barely able to comprehend what he'd heard. Sirius obviously misunderstood Harry's surprise because he immediately continued. "I mean if you'd like. I don't know if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but I'd understand. After all you barely know me..."

"NO!" Harry gasped out. Sirius looked uncomfortable and looked aside uncomfortably. "No. Sirius, I mean I'd love to go live with you. It would be..." Harry struggled to find a word that properly expressed his unadulterated delight at the idea of leaving the Dursley's forever and living with his godfather. "Amazing." He finished lamely.

Not that it mattered, at Harry's proclamation Sirius's face lit up and he smiled. For just a moment Harry could see the handsome boy from the pictures, his father's best friend and he smiled back.

_Merlin smiled with them, it was good to see things going right for Harry. He would do so much better living with Sirius than he would with his aunt and uncle. Merlin was all for family sticking together, but he knew just as well as anyone that just because you were family didn't mean you had to get along. Morgana was case and point._

_He leant back and rubbed at his knee. Merlin ached all over, an unfortunate side effect of the aging spell. Merlin turned his head and out of the corner of his eye he caught the image still flickering through the crystal depths. Something was terribly wrong._

_Rolling to his feet with surprising speed given his current age, Merlin watched in horror as Lupin's body twisted painfully, bones snapping and reforming as the moon's magic took hold. Sirius surged away from Harry, his own body twisting into a form more suited to protect his godson. Merlin nearly screamed his irritation as the small furred body of Peter Pettigrew bolting off into the darkness. All that work and suffering and he escaped, it wasn't fair._

_Spewing curses Merlin slammed his fists into the ground, splitting his knuckles and bringing him back to reality._

_Clambering to his feet Merlin rubbed his hands against his thighs. Enough was enough. This little bit of help here and little bit of help there was getting him nowhere._

_The time had come. Merlin, the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth was getting involved._

* * *

_Short chapter here, this is mostly because this was my least favourite book, but also because there wasn't a lot here that needed altering. Next chapter is fourth year and things are going to get a bit more involved._


	5. Fourth Year: Part 1

_Right so now we're getting into the good bits. Fourth year is going to be in two parts because it's quite long and I don't want to hit you with a huge chapter after all these short ones. I'm going to ease you into long chapters. _

_Still the same as previous at this point, everything is canon except what you read here._

Chapter 5: Fourth Year- Part 1

Albus Dumbledore settled into his seat around the table, there were already a large number of people in the room and most of them nodded to him in greeting. The chattering continued until Barty Crouch rose to his feet and cleared his throat loudly.

The sound in the room diminished slowly until all attention was on the Ministry official. "Now that everyone is here I would like to announce that the Ministry for Magic is restarting the Triwizard tournament."

Albus raised an eyebrow and looked around at the sudden outburst of noise. The announcement certainly explained the presence of a few of the unknown and obviously foreign wizards, representatives of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as the rumours about the tournament's return. "Where is the tournament to be held?" He asked politely, and just loud enough for his voice to penetrate through the shouting.

"Hogwarts, if you have no objections Headmaster." Crouch said in a tone that suggested that objections would be dealt with severely.

Albus just smiled calmly. The Triwizard tournament, while dangerous, was a wonderful way to bring about international unity and Albus had a feeling that international unity would most certainly be needed with Voldemort stirring. Once again Sybil's second prophecy ran through his mind. "I have no serious objections, I assume you are going to address the reason the tournament was initially stopped." He didn't need to mention the number of students who had died in the tournament in previous years, everyone here was aware of the deaths.

"Of course, only wizards and witches over the age of seventeen will be permitted to enter." Crouch informed them. The whispering died down slightly, the restriction held the tournament to those students who were technically legal adults already and that was probably for the best. It would hopefully reduce the danger to the students. Albus's already buzzed with plans for further ways to reduce the danger to his students.

"I don't think that will make much of a difference." An elderly wizard that Albus didn't recognise croaked irritably. The old man had long white beard and studied them seriously through a fringe of scraggly white hair.

"Who are you?" Crouch demanded glancing at some of the other Ministry officials, but they looked just as confused as Crouch over the old man's identity. This confusion made Albus frown in consideration.

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter now does it?" He accused coldly and levered himself to his feet. "Waste of my time." He grumbled and strode towards the door with more purpose someone his age should possess. Albus smiled at that, surely the man was no older than he himself and he had always been told that he never acted his age.

As the meeting continued on, with Crouch addressing the various issues that each individual had with the tournament's reinstatement Albus's mind wandered invariably to Harry. After the problems with the dementors last year and Sirius Black's innocent revelation Harry had been understandably shaken. Albus could only hope that whatever force had been watching over the boy all these years continued to do so.

The meeting wound to a close with the statement that the Triwizard tournament would be announced at the beginning of the school year. The other schools selected students would arrive a week after that and remain at Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament. Albus had agreed to the arrangements with as much cheer as he could manage. Having so many unknown students at the school would present a variety of risks which he hoped he could overcome.

Avoiding the conversations that Ministry members tried to strike up with him Albus made for the Atrium. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and inform the teachers of the coming event and his plans for the security of the students. He made a mental note to lean a little more heavily on Alastor. Having the ex-Auror as this year's Defence against the Dark Arts teacher would certainly settle his mind, particularly in concern for Harry.

The prophecy that Sybil had presented Harry with floated to the surface of his mind again, no matter which way Albus turned it around in his head everything pointed to Voldemort's return.

Albus stepped out of the elevator and into the Atrium, his mind was still on other matters as he dodged quickly through the crowd pausing only to nod to the wand-check wizard. Voldemort's return would put Harry in a great deal of danger; it was the riskiest thing about the tournaments return. Albus shook his head with a sigh as he headed for the apparition point. At least the age limit would prevent Harry from being in the direct line of fire during the event.

As Albus stopped at the edge of the apparition area he bumped shoulders with someone.

He glanced down with apologies on his lips and stopped. The old man looking up at him with a pair of bright blue eyes was the same man who had left the meeting in an irritable huff. "Great group of old man said firmly. "I don't know what you're all thinking, but returning the tournament is going to end in catastrophe, you mark my words."

Raising his eyebrows and shifting to allow the line of people behind them to push past, Albus eyed his cantankerous companion. "What makes you say that?" He asked as politely as possible. Inside he was nervous; this man was voicing the worries which gnawed at Albus's soul.

"Experience and a good eye for trouble." He muttered frostily and stepped off, heading for the Floo fireplace. Just before he stepped into the magical flames the mysterious old man glanced back over his shoulder and looked Albus straight in the eye. "You keep an eye on Harry Potter or so help me I'll feed you to Aithusa." With a whirl of green flames he was gone and Albus could only stare at the empty place with a vague feeling of worry and desperate desire to check up on Harry.

* * *

Merlin strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade with a growing sense of trepidation. After the debacle of the Quidditch World Cup, which Merlin had only learnt of after the event, security measures had been increased.

On his way to Hogsmeade Merlin had nearly been caught twice by over enthusiastic Aurors. Even within the town there was a constant buzz of activity now that news of the Triwizard tournament had finally reached the general population.

He was now facing the inevitable problem of how to keep an eye on Harry without seeming to. A life time of avoiding the detection of his magic followed by centuries of strict non-interference seemed to be a bad habit. He didn't like using his magic in front of people, even if those people had magic themselves. Merlin's whole life had been one of secrecy; three days of utter honesty with Arthur had done nothing to bring him out of his magical shell. As such his response to any situation which required magical intervention was to find a way to do so without being noticed.

However even here caution was probably for the best, after all the wizards of the modern times used wands and despite having evolved as much as possible with the times Merlin had never mastered the use of a wand. The magic he could do with a wand was so limited compared to the manipulation of magic in its purest form that he had abandoned the idea of practicing soon after beginning.

Merlin pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks and stepped inside. A few people gave him a glance, but nothing more. Merlin hurried through the crowd and made for his room.

Once inside Merlin pulled out the scrying crystal. He had never thought that keeping an eye on Harry would be this difficult. Entering Hogwarts itself was out of the question. He could certainly pose as a student, de-aging was easy enough, but the problem was that none of the three schools participating in the tournament had a large number of students. He would be recognised as a stranger immediately.

Turning the crystal over in his fingers Merlin lay back on his bed and sighed. Apparently being involved was just as difficult as watching from afar when you had such a well guarded subject who didn't need a personal servant to follow him around all day.

Chuckling at the memory Merlin stretched out and as his spine crackled he let the aging spell go and relaxed in his much younger body. He turned the crystal over in his fingers and tried to see an image. It was harder here, the magic of Hogwarts and the distance from the Crystal Cave meddled with the ability of the crystal to see the future, or even the present for that matter.

Rolling onto his stomach and setting the crystal on his pillow Merlin focused. He had a flashback of lying on a much less comfortable bed intensively reading an ancient magical book in an attempt to learn a spell which rapidly became second nature to him. Smiling Merlin focused instead on the crystal. Harry's face swam into view; he was smiling and chatting happily with the other students as they watched the Goblet of Fire. Merlin found himself smiling with them.

The Goblet was safe behind an age line Dumbledore had created, out of reach for Harry. Merlin returned the crystal to his pouch. It seemed that this year at least Harry was going to stay out of trouble.

* * *

Merlin snuck through the forest as silently as possible. He was most certainly glad he had decided on his younger body for this journey, particularly after he caught his toe on a root and nearly sent himself sprawling on the forest floor. Cursing quietly and righting himself Merlin wished again he had been able to work out who had managed to confuse the Goblet into naming Harry as a champion. If he ever did find out Merlin was going to drag them to Avalon and hand them over to the Sidhe.

Sneaking carefully to the edge of the clearing Merlin looked around. The four dragons were huddled in their cages their cold eyes watching the various humans moving around the temporary camp site.

Merlin settled down to watch the humans, half an hour passed but it seemed that there was never going to be a good time to approach. Many of the dragon keepers were settling down on make-shift beds, but just as many were still moving around tending to the dragons and their clutches of eggs. Taking a deep breath Merlin raised his hand and whispered "_Sleep untroubled by sound"._ The magic spread around the clearing as a series of yawns and slowly the dragon-keepers settled onto the hard ground and closed their eyes.

Stepping out from his hideout Merlin approached the dragons without fear. As they saw him approaching the black dragon stretched out her neck and let loose a belly full of fire in Merlin's direction. A flick of his wrist deflected the flames. "_Be still dragon by my voice I command you." _The words settled around the Horntail like a chain and she sunk down to rest her head on the stones at the base of her cage. The other dragons snarled, but seemed to possess more sense.

Merlin sighed in faint relief. The new race of dragons, born of the deformed Aithusa had none of Kilgharrah's intelligence, wisdom or power. These dragons had inherited only the dragon's wrath and near invincibility and while they still responded to the call of a DragonLord he couldn't explain the situation to them and enlist their help.

Pacing between the cages Merlin extended a hand to the smaller green dragon who snarled and backed towards her eggs. Magic was out of the question as well, it just wouldn't stick to dragons. Running his fingers through his hair Merlin realised that he had only one option.

He had to be at the first task.

Fighting a dragon was far more than anyone who was untrained as a knight or DragonLord was capable of and Merlin certainly didn't want Harry to end up like the last lot of knights to attack Kilgharra.

**(The Following Day)**

Merlin looked through the crowd with trepidation. There were people everywhere and he meant everywhere. There were three overexcited giggling Hogwarts girls to his left, two hulking Durmstrang boys behind him and a gaggle of serene, if slightly irritated, Beauxbatons girls to his right. Merlin's stomach was pressed firmly against the protective barrier in front of him.

Tugging on his purloined Hogwarts uniform and hunching his shoulders to try and avoid notice Merlin tried to turn his attention to the ground below. In the centre of the great ring of stands was a large expanse of rocky terrain. A dark tunnel had been crafted under the ring, from which the dragons would soon emerge. The noise in the stadium was almost deafening, but that wasn't Merlin's primary problem.

There were too many people. Performing subtle magic in a crowd was certainly a speciality of Merlin's, but this was different. The use of his DragonLord skills was big and impressive and usually involved yelling loudly. There was no way he would get away with shouting in another language in the middle of a crowd of students, some of which would soon realise that he was not one of their school's students.

Shaking his head Merlin started to push his way back through the crowd to the stairs. He need to find somewhere more concealed with a good view.

Jogging down the stairs Merlin ducked under the stands and began to crawl through the small spaces until he was positioned balanced on a beam, under the feet of everyone else and still opposite the opening for the dragons.

He looked around and nodded, this would do nicely.

Merlin nearly fell off his perch as a voice boomed through the air. "Welcome everyone to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. I will call in our first champion in a moment, but may I have a warm round of applause for our judges." The clapping was deafening even for Merlin positioned below the masses.

"Excellent, well let us begin with the first of our champions. Mr Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts..." The applause drowned out the rest of the magically magnified words. Merlin peeked out between the drapes and saw a handsome boy with blonde hair step nervously out onto the rocky ground, clutching his wand.

Merlin settled on his conveniently placed beam and watched the first three champions go through the motions. He intervened only once when Cedric's dragon caught sight of him over his transfigured rock and went for the boy. The other two students did well enough, though Merlin wasn't particularly pleased with their methods, or the methods of getting the dragons back into the cages afterwards.

Gritting his teeth against commanding the dragons to return to their cages quietly Merlin focused instead on the announcer calling Harry out to centre stage.

Swallowing nervously as he examined the ferocious black dragon who was already scenting the air for Harry, Merlin readied himself. He would let Harry get as far as he could before intervening. Harry had done surprisingly well for himself for the last few years, but this was a whole different level of difficult. Dragons did not go down easily.

The applause grew slightly louder, though not to the level that the arrival of the other champions had risen and Merlin tilted his head to get a better look at Harry emerging nervously from the tent.

_Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat as he looked out over the rocky terrain. The arena was ringed with the Quidditch stands filled to the brim with cheering people. He risked a shaky smile and stepped carefully onto the first rock. He couldn't see the horntail, but he was willing to bet that she was going to leap on him the moment that she saw him. _

_Taking a steadying breath Harry muttered "Accio Firebolt." Under his breath and then prayed that the last few days of practicing the spell with Hermione had payed off._

_Harry stepped around a rock and came face to face with the large scaled head of the horntail. He had a moment of frozen panic before throwing himself back behind the rock just in time to avoid the blast of flame from the creature's jaws. _

_The dragon roared, there was a crunch and the rock to Harry's left was shattered. _

_Harry bolted for safety. The horntail roared and sent another blast of fire in Harry's direction, Harry dodged aside and suddenly the crowds cheering took on a different tone. Harry chanced a look up and saw his Firebolt shoot over the heads of the judges and come to hover just to Harry's right. He threw his leg over the brush and suddenly he was airborne. _

_The horntail roared again and swung her tail at him. Harry rolled to avoid both flame and tail. In the air the dragon was nothing more than a large Bludger so this would be easy. Redirecting the Firebolt Harry swooped over the pile of eggs and spotted the single golden egg nestled at the top of the pile. _

_Harry dropped into a dive, but was forced to pull out as the horntail turned swiftly and nearly knocked him clean off his broom with the tip of her wing._

_To give himself some more space Harry shot skywards. The horntail took to the sky as well, her wings unfolding like a black cloak. That gave Harry an idea._

_Rising high Harry hoped to draw her far enough away from her nest that he could sneak in and snatch the egg. But no matter how tempting he made himself the horntail seemed reluctant to go far enough from her nest for Harry to get in and take the golden egg._

_Harry dropped from the sky rapidly and the dragon's head followed him. Pulling out from the dive at the last moment Harry dodged the fireball and rolled under the dragon's neck. She was two flaps from the ground and there was just enough space for him to make it under her belly. As he shot through the ever narrowing gap towards the eggs behind her Harry realised that if this worked it would be beyond spectacular, but if it failed he would be beyond dead._

_As the dragon and the rock grew so close together that Harry could feel the heat of the dragon's body he knew he was done for. Then for no reason the dragon gave two powerful downward sweeps of her wings and shot skyward. The crowd roared._

_Harry shot through the gap and stretched out his fingers. The golden egg rolled into his palm and Harry shot back towards the entrance tent as the dragon dropped to the rocks where he had been not a moment before._

_Suddenly Harry realised that the crowd was screaming his name. As he stumbled to a stop Bagman grabbed his broom off so that Harry could wrap both hands around the golden egg and lift it high. Harry smiled. Everyone was cheering for him. For the first time since his name had come from the Goblet of Fire Harry felt like a Triwizard Champion._

* * *

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. The next few weeks are not looking conducive to fanfic writing._


	6. Fourth Year: Part 2

_My dear followers, favouriters and reviewers, I apologise for the wait. I got distracted by another story and though that's a poor excuse it did teach me something. It is very hard to write a serious story when every time you spell the word 'beautiful' Jim Carrey's voice goes through your head spelling it out. "B-E-A-U-tiful"._

_Anyway, sorry again. Although after the last update I had about fifty emails from Fan Fiction about this story. Thanks guys, it really does cheer me on to see so many people enjoying this._

Chapter 6: Fourth Year-Part 2

Merlin paced around his room in Hogsmeade and glanced once again at the clock on the mantelpiece. There was no way for him to help Harry out with the second task and from what he'd seen of Dumbledore's preparations for the task there was little actual danger involved.

None-the-less Merlin was nervous, after all the effort he had put into keeping Harry alive all these years he would hate to see him die. Digging his fingernails into his palms to keep his mind away from Arthur, Merlin sifted through his clothes and found the scrying crystal. Another glance at the clock showed him that the second task should be just finishing now.

Focusing his magic and letting the images sift through the crystal's depths Merlin looked for Harry.

The boy was being helped from the water with not only Ron, his hostage, but also the little girl who the Beauxbatons girl was supposed to have been rescuing. People were clapping Harry on the back and the pretty Beauxbatons champion kissed the blushing boy on both cheeks.

Merlin beamed, it seemed that Harry had done spectacularly in the task going beyond what had been required of him. Merlin couldn't be sure with the lack of sound, but by the looks of things Harry had rescued both hostages.

Settling back on his bed Merlin stroked his beard and smiled, he could see a lot of Arthur in Harry. Stretching out, ready for a nap, Merlin finally relaxed. Harry was safe until the next task which meant that Merlin could get some rest.

* * *

Merlin dropped into his seat and looked around. The large gathering of students was very quiet. Unsurprising really when you considered the imposing wall of shrubbery in front of them.

The four champions, the school heads, judges and Rita Skeeter were down at the very front and after a moment Bagman lifted his wand to his throat and allowed his magically magnified voice to echo around the altered stadium.

"Welcome everyone to the final event of the Triwizard Tournament." Merlin joined in the applause without enthusiasm. This was the last task which meant it was also the last task in which someone could get to Harry. The fact that the entire final task was to be held behind an eight foot tall hedge had him somewhat on edge.

Bagman was continuing. "The champions will be sent into the maze in order, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter first, followed by Mr. Krum and finally Miss. Delacour. The first to reach the Triwizard cup in the centre of the maze will be declared the victor." Again Merlin joined in the applause and watched anxiously as Harry and Cedric were led to the starting points and on the signal burst into the maze with their wands in their hands.

A few moments later and the other champions entered the maze and then everyone realised how boring this task was. Merlin propped his hand on his chin and let his eyes unfocus. He hated waiting. After all this time waiting, he had finally made the decision to get involved and he was stuck on the sidelines, literally.

Half an hour into the task there was a momentary burst of excitement as someone, who turned out to be Fleur, sent up red sparks and was withdrawn from the task. Several minutes later a second cascade of sparks rose above the hedge and Krum was withdrawn, unconscious from the maze. Merlin was chewing on his bottom lip, the longer this went on the more nervous he became. The general sense of magic in the area did nothing to help him pick up any big curses.

Rising from his seat Merlin paced around behind the crowd. He was just hoping and praying that Harry was alright.

Another half hour passed and nothing happened. The students and even the judges were relaxed and chatting amongst themselves. Then without warning Merlin sensed a sudden and very vicious surge of magic. Cursing under his breath Merlin ducked behind the stands and pulled the scrying crystal out of his pocket. It took him several minutes to locate Harry, far off and tied to a great stone statue.

For the first time in a long while Merlin didn't hesitate. He rose onto one toe and twisted on the spot, vanishing with a loud crack.

* * *

The sudden release of the statues arms sent Harry stumbling forward several steps. Voldemort had paced around the circle of Death Eaters so that he was now facing Harry. "Pick up your wand Harry Potter and face me in a duel." Voldemort commanded lifting his wand, the brother to the holly wand that lay at Harry's feet.

Harry shivered at the cold voice. He wanted so badly to run, so leave and get as far away from here as possible, but there was no way escape this time. The Portkey was well out of reach and besides that Harry was surrounded. Bending slowly to pick up his wand Harry didn't take his eyes from Voldemort. The Death Eaters had been told to leave him be so at least for the moment Harry only had to worry about Voldemort.

He grimaced as his fingers closed around the cool wood of his wand, only Voldemort, right like that wasn't bad enough.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see a gravestone which might just be close enough for him to run to, he just needed a few moments more to think of a plan. Every other time he had faced Voldemort he had had his friends by his side and the Dark Lord had been a pale shade of himself. This time was different, Harry was alone and Voldemort stood in front of him as large as life and twice as deadly.

Harry straightened, his wand clasped in his right hand. Voldemort sneered and lifted his own wand, ready to cast his next and most probably final curse. Harry bolted, he was sure he had never run so fast in his life, but before Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters could react he was behind the gravestone and safe, for the moment. "Well now Potter.' Voldemort sneered. "I never placed you as a coward, but it is obvious that you are one. Come out and face me like a man."

His wand hand was shaking, Harry realised, he was terrified and had no idea what to do. He couldn't take Voldemort down in a duel; he wasn't even sure how he had managed not to be killed in the tournament. His eyes drifted to Cedric's body and tears stung his eyes. Voldemort sneered from behind the gravestone. "Are you too afraid to fight me Harry without your precious Dumbledore to back you up?"

Harry gritted his teeth and stared at Cedric, he wouldn't let him have died for nothing. Harry wasn't going to sit here and hide until Voldemort got impatient and killed him here. He would fight, even if he didn't know half the spells he would need to finish this.

Standing from his hiding place, Harry turned slowly to look Voldemort in the eye. He opened his mouth. "Leave him alone." Harry closed his mouth in utter shock. The voice which had called out in determined irritation was old and croaky.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort were looking around in shock and anger. An old man with a long white beard and hair, wearing a plain black robe picked his way carefully over the uneven ground of the graveyard. After focusing on the ground for a moment, to clear a particularly rocky area, the old man looked up again and frowned at Voldemort. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He snapped.

The Death Eaters drew their wands, but Voldemort was faster. "Avada Kedavra."

The old man sneered and stepped aside to allow the killing curse to shoot over his shoulder. "Is that the best you've got? I've faced children with more magical capability."

Voldemort was livid with fury and three of the masked Death Eaters whipped their wands towards the old man, who had finally managed to place himself between Harry and Voldemort. Three spells of varying colours blasted towards the old man who waved his empty hand and muttered something under his breath. The spells petered out before they even reached him. Harry gaped along with the Death Eaters.

The old man glanced over his shoulder. "Get out of here boy, run!" He snapped when Harry didn't respond. "Run."

The anger in the old man's brilliant blue eyes sent a burst of energy into Harry's legs and he bolted for the Triwizard cup which still lay next to Cedric's fallen body.

Over his shoulder he could hear the old man taunting Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Oh no you don't, you can just stay here and fight me."

"What was that? That the best you can do, I thought you were supposed to be some all powerful Dark Lord or something."

"I've had about enough of this."

Grasping Cedric's cold arm in one hand and summoning the cup with the wand in his other, Harry glanced over his shoulder. The old man had thrust both hands palm out towards the Death Eaters. The masked men were sent hurtling backwards with the force of the spell. The cup connected with Harry's fingers and with a surge he was gone.

_Merlin noticed the Portkey taking Harry away out of the corner of his eye. The Death Eaters had been dealt with, but he still had Voldemort to contend with. Dodging a fired spell and blocking the next Merlin hurtled another spell at the Dark Lord. Thankfully this one connected, the spell sending him spiralling over three graves and slamming unconscious into the ground._

_Grunting with the exertion Merlin hurriedly made his way away from the duel site. He'd been lucky. He'd had the element of surprise on his side for the battle which had given him a huge edge. _

_Fighting hand to hand magic was not something Merlin had ever really had a chance to practice and the wand wielders were much more adept at it than he was. Voldemort in particular would probe a problem. He was far more powerful than Merlin had originally thought. Almost Morgana powerful._

_Still, Harry was safe for the moment. However Merlin knew that he wouldn't stay that way for long, not now that Voldemort had recovered his magic and his body._

_Apparating back into Hogsmeade and muttering under his breath about the use of the hated mode of transportation Merlin made a decision. There was no way that he would be able to keep this secretive method of assistance up if he really wanted to make a difference and keep Harry safe._

_Harry wasn't Arthur, he couldn't follow the boy around and use his magic secretively and he shouldn't have to. Magic was universally accepted here and Merlin had every right to use as much magic in whatever way he wished._

_Nodding to himself Merlin made for _The Three Broomsticks_ to collect his things. It was really about time he introduced himself._

* * *

_Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, the time had finally come. Next chapter is Harry meets Merlin._


	7. Fifth Year: The Beginning

_I don't normally like doing this however; __Badwolf56 I'm glad you're enjoying this story, I have no idea who or what StarKid is, but I still hope this lives up to your expectations._

_Right from here on out things get more involved. I'm not writing tidbits of years anymore, I'm going all out and writing the whole year. So settle in for the long haul, this is going to be a big one._

_The chapters will be divided neatly into easily digested segments and unfortunately they will be very spaced apart. Uni is currently attempting to make us work more hours that there actually are in a day. I'm trying to write a little bit each night, but when you don't get home until 9 or 10 at night and then you're on call until the next morning sometimes sleep takes preference to writing. I am trying, but please be patient updates will come I swear._

Chapter 7: Fifth Year- The Beginning

Harry staggered and his shoulder slammed into the solid wall beside him. The dementors were gone Dudley and he retained their souls, but the adrenalin was still pumping through his veins. Taking a few shaky breaths he looked around slowly. Blinking rapidly to remove the glimmering afterimage of his Patronus Harry hurried over to Dudley's slumped form.

His cousin was curled in on himself and shuddering, whimpering softly into the curve of his arms. At least he was still alive. "Dudley, come on we need to get out of here before they come back." Harry demanded, tugging firmly on his cousin's shoulder. The lump didn't move instead he pulled himself into a tighter and tighter ball. "Dudley, damn it." Harry snapped throwing a glance around the deserted back alley for something that could help him get his cousin moving.

It took all of Harry's strength to hoist Dudley's arm over his shoulder and stagger most of the way down the street. It wasn't until they had left the park that Harry realised he still had his wand clamped firmly in one hand. "Stupid." He muttered. As much as Harry didn't want to put his wand away, dragging Dudley around with only one arm was just too difficult.

Dumping Dudley on the ground for a moment Harry stowed his wand in his back pocket. That way it was still easy to reach if something leapt out from the shadows and attacked them.

Just as Harry was bending over to lift Dudley up again, a trembly female voice called out from the darkness to his right. "Don't put your wand away Harry, what if they come back? Harry whirled towards the voice, his hand drifted towards his wand and his jaw dropped, it was Mrs Figg. "What? How?" He stuttered.

She smiled warily at him and looked around carefully. "You didn't think Dumbledore would let you wander around unprotected with the Dark Lord out there did you?" Harry blinked in confusion. "Come on quickly, we need to get out of the street." She muttered anxiously and led the way back towards Privit Drive. Harry hurriedly lifted Dudley to his feet again. His cousin groaned and whimpered again.

As they approached Number 4 Harry could see the tension go out of Mrs Figg's shoulders. She believed that they were safe now. At exactly the moment that Harry was starting to relax as well a shadow moved and a figure stepped out of the growing dimness next to the Dursley's house.

Dudley gave a snort and shuddered away; Harry promptly dropped him and levelled his wand at the intruder. "Put that away silly boy." A gruff and familiar voice snapped. "You'll put someone's eye out."

For the second time that night Harry found himself speechless. Leaning on a wooden staff as tall as he was, the old man from the graveyard rolled his eyes at Harry's surprise. "Honestly boy did you think I was going to leave you alone after all the trouble you manage to get yourself in, now inside would be the best thing for you I think." He motioned at the same time as he turned away from Harry. Dudley was lifted and deposited on the doorstep.

An invisible force shoved Harry in the back propelling him towards Dudley's prone form. The old man hurried towards Mrs Figg. "As you for you... I'd like a word with Albus Dumbledore if you can arrange it and before you complain I'd imagine he'd rather fancy a word with me as well."

Mrs Figg's reply was lost in the darkness as Harry's attention was pulled back to the front door as it was wrenched open and Dudley tumbled into the hallway. Aunt Petunia let loose a horrified sob and Uncle Vernon dragged Harry inside by his collar.

* * *

Harry sunk onto his bed and stared blankly at the wall. There was a loud thump as the front door slammed, followed moments later by the sound of the car starting up. Dudley was a mess, his first ever encounter with dementors had seriously mess him up and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had decided to take him straight to a very private doctor.

There were more pressing things on Harry mind. He had spent the last month and a half trying to puzzle out the identity of his mysterious saviour from the graveyard last year. When Harry had asked Dumbledore the Headmaster had been as concerned as Harry had been.

Ron had thought the old man was awesome; after all he had fought Voldemort and all the Death Eaters at once and won. Harry had to admit that he had been impressive. Whoever he was the old man was obviously powerful.

Rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling Harry frowned. The old man's appearance tonight was the strangest thing of all. Not just because he apparently knew where Harry lived, but also because of what he had said. It had almost sounded like the old man knew Harry. Could he be some long lost relation, but if he was then why hadn't he taken Harry away from the Dursley's?

Punching his pillow impotently Harry growled to himself. He had more important things to worry about than some old man; he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. It just wasn't fair, after all what else was he supposed to have done, let himself and Dudley get their souls sucked out?

A soft and insistent tapping sounded on his window and Harry looked up. Hedwig was perched on his window sill and Harry could see a letter tied to her leg. He perked up and opened the window for her. "Hedwig, did you get a good lot of replies?" He asked, shoving aside the flicker of guilt at his instructions to peck his friends until they replied. Hedwig hooted and held out her leg, the owl almost looked pleased with herself.

Exchanging an owl pellet for the letter Harry threw himself back on his bed to read the irritatingly short note. It was from Sirius.

_Harry don't go anywhere and don't do anything. Especially more magic. We are coming to get you. _

Harry frowned. The note was short, but apparently being attacked by dementors was enough to get him a quick ticket out of Little Whinging.

**One freezing cold hour long broom ride later**

Harry dismounted his broom and tried to rub some feeling into his frozen hands while Kingsley removed the disillusionment charm. They had landed on a grubby street on the edge of London, it was deserted, or at least it appeared to be on Harry's first glance around.

"Took you long enough." The shadows made by one of the buildings shifted and the old man stepped out of them, minus his staff. Harry's guards had their wands drawn and aimed in a moment. The old man walked forward with a surprisingly sprightly step for someone that old. Moody kept his wand level at the approaching stranger, even while the others lowered theirs.

Lupin stepped forward rapidly, before Moody could jump in and curse the old man. "I see you got Dumbledore's message to meet us here?" The werewolf was early.

"Yes." The old man said shortly and stepped into the lamp light. He looked down at Harry. "Good to finally meet you Harry Potter." He said, offering one gnarled hand which Harry shook warily.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The old man ignored Harry's question instead grumbling t Harry's guards. "I don't know about you, but standing out in the street with an army of Dark Wizards on the move doesn't seem like the best plan to me."

"You're right." Lupin said carefully, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here Harry read this and then think very hard about what you've just read."

Harry blinked and looked down at the scrap of parchment in his fingers.

_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. _

Frowning, Harry looked up at Lupin only to gape at the line of buildings behind his old Professor. It was unfolding slowly, with numbers 11 and 13 shifting quickly aside to make room for number 12 which unfurled itself from a space that had never existed. Harry could see people in the rooms within the dislocated buildings, none of them so much as twitched despite their houses suddenly relocating.

The old man had already turned his attention to the new house-front. "Hmm, useful." He said before he strode purposefully up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Moody grumbled under his breath and ushered Harry forwards and into the gloomiest hallway he had ever had the misfortune to enter. Mrs. Weasley appeared from a dimly lit doorway at the other end of the corridor.

A cloud of dust wafted upwards and into Harry's face. Seeing him about the sneeze, Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and almost threw him into a brightly lit, if slightly dingy kitchen. Harry doubled over with the force of the sneezes and by the time he had straightened up he was surrounded. Hermione hugged him ferociously. "Oh Harry are you alright, we heard about what happened and I looked it up they can't expel you for using magic to save your life." She insisted.

Harry gave her a smile which felt more like a grimace and hugged Ron as well. He looked around and tried to keep the anger from boiling over because everyone was here. Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Lupin, McGonagall even Snape was standing brooding in the corner. "So..." Harry asked stiffly. "What is this place?"

"Order of the Phoenix, you're a sharp one." The mysterious old man chuckled from his seat by the fire.

Moody turned to him. "And what do you know of the Order? Who are you?" He snapped.

"Just a harmless old man." He gave a rough and very fake cough. "Only trying to help."

"Nonsense. You're the one that Potter told Albus about, from the graveyard. You fought off You-Know-Who and a dozen Death Eaters by yourself." McGonagall pointed out. "Besides which Albus himself invited you here."

"Minerva has a point; I must admit that I'm very curious about you." Harry hadn't noticed Dumbledore enter the room.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Fine thanks I get for all my work then."

"What work?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Kept Harry safe for the last four years, oh and you're welcome for the protective spell that saved him from Voldemort in the first place." The man snapped, folding his arms over his chest defensively.

There was a moment of stunned silence in the crowded room. Harry was openly gaping, how did this man know about the protective spell his mothers sacrifice had created and why would he claim that he had created it. Surely he didn't think he could fool Dumbledore with a lie as obvious as that.

Dumbledore examined the old man calmly. "That spell was created by Lily Potter's sacrifice." He said firmly, Harry could see his hand drifting towards his wand and the other's mimicked his movements.

The old man shrugged nonplussed by the slowly building threat. "Maybe, blood spells are old magic, older than you, older than me. Still they require instigation, they don't happen all on their own."

"I see." Dumbledore murmured. He lifted his eyes slowly to the old man and fixated him with the x-ray look Harry was familiar with. The old man twitched. "Who are you and how is it that you know so much about Harry and the Order?"

The room was silent. Harry felt that this was some great clash of wills. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards in the world and the old man...well Harry didn't know who he was, but he had taken on Voldemort so he must be powerful.

The old man smirked. "I am who I am, I am who I was, and I am who I'll always be." His eyes flicked up to look over the confused glances that everyone else was exchanging.

"That's all the answer you'll get out of me." He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. At the silent raising of wands he waved his hand absently. "Alright calm down. It's just a joke." Slowly he got to his feet. "You have to understand how difficult this is. It's taken me four years to decide to involve myself in your affairs. I've spent an age waiting..." He paused and clenched his hands into fists. "I am Merlin." The old man said simply.

The disbelieving looks on everyone's faces told the full story. Harry had always figured that Merlin was a semi-mythical figure, not a real one. Ron insisted that the ancient wizard had been real, he was even on a chocolate frog card, and Harry had still been dubious. Of course that didn't take into account the fact that the preeminent wizard was also supposed to have died several hundred years ago.

Still, the quiet conviction that the old man's statement possessed was apparently enough to shake even Dumbledore resolution.

"Merlin died hundreds if not thousands of years ago." McGonagall said quietly.

Merlin shrugged and folded his hands in front of him. "No, I never died. I just withdrew from the world. It was better that way." He said.

Harry took a careful step forwards and everyone turned to look at him. "Merlin? And you've been helping me since first year?" That was the kicker in his books.

Merlin gave a surprisingly cheeky smile from behind his beard. "Yes. Just little things mostly nudges in the right direction here and there. However when the tournament started up again at the beginning of last year I knew something was going to go wrong. So I kept a closer eye on you, lucky I did to. I'm not entirely sure you could have won a fight against Voldemort at this point, after all..."

At this point Dumbledore interrupted sharply. "While I appreciate that you are concerned for Harry's safety we also are and we know nothing about you. Until I can be sure that your rather unbelievable statement is the truth I cannot allow you to continue. Particularly as I suspect you are leaning towards information that is available to the Order and the Order alone. How you know this I don't know, but I would ask that you don't speak of it further."

"What?" Harry demanded angrily. Hermione and Ron looked disappointed and Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve. "We haven't been told anything, every time we ask questions we just get told we're too young and not in the Order. Mum and Dad won't even tell Fred and George anything and they're seventeen.

This information did nothing to improve Harry's temper, but he satisfied himself with the knowledge that Merlin looked just as annoyed about the request as Harry did. And though he grunted in what could have been agreement at Dumbledore before the adults ushered Harry and the others out of the room Harry suspected that if Harry asked him, the ancient sorcerer would answer any questions put to him.

Dragging their feet upstairs the six youngest in Grimmauld Place sat down to discuss the interesting turn of events.

* * *

Merlin settled back in his chair and watched Dumbledore. The old wizard obviously hadn't told any of the other members of the Order anything about the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort, other than that it existed. To Merlin this seemed like a foolish idea.

If he trusted these people then he should have told them about the prophecy and everything it entailed. Merlin of all people knew the damage that secrecy could cause, the pain that it would lead to. Sometimes you just needed to tell the people you loved the whole and absolute truth and trust in them to do the right thing. If they were the people you thought they were then they would do the right thing.

He was being surveyed with a great deal of intensity, but Merlin was ignoring them as well as he could. He had been expecting exactly this reaction from the wizarding world, which was why he had been avoiding getting involved. Somehow after the removal of the law forbidding witchcraft the story of his protecting Arthur had been rewritten to make it sound as though he had succeeded in his task. Merlin was sure this was Gwen's doing.

That had been just before he had officially withdrawn from the world, magical or otherwise. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want recognition, he never had, particularly for what he considered to be his most spectacular failure.

"So if you are Merlin, what do you plan on doing this year?" Someone asked. "And why do you have such an interest in Harry?"

Merlin looked up suddenly, he'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't realised that Dumbledore had been talking to him. "What?"

"Since you have decided to involve yourself in Harry's life what are your plans for this year?" Dumbledore repeated calmly, he didn't seem bothered by Merlin's apparently lack of attention.

Stroking his beard Merlin replied, "At the moment my intentions are simply to keep Harry as safe as possible, it would be infinitely easier if I were able to be present at the school during the year."

The truth was that Merlin hadn't really planned what he was intending on doing this year. Long terms plans had never really been his strong point, mostly he went with what felt right at the time and if something came up that was beyond his expertise he just dealt with it the same way he always had. Went to his books and tried to figure out what on earth it was. For example he was rolling with them not believing him, still unsure what to do about it. Merlin had known that it would take a great deal of convincing and probably a powerful display of magic to get the Order to allow him to do what he had to do.

"In what capacity do you intend to remain at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. The Headmaster his had his wand in his hand. Merlin could see that they had no trust in him. He imagined that he was going to be locked in his room for the entirety of his stay here. Not that that would bother him. There wasn't a confinement spell in existence that could stand up to him.

Merlin got to his feet; he needed to think about how much he was going to tell these people. They were obviously not going to invite him into the Order which, even if they did he would refuse. Binding himself to that sort of command would only get in the way. He was here to keep an eye on Harry and to while away the time until Arthur rose. Until then Merlin would not tie himself by oath or any other means to any individual who would prevent him from fulfilling his destiny.

"If you don't mind I'm going to retire for the night, it's been a long day." That, Merlin had discovered, was one of the biggest advantages of being old. People would easily assume that you needed more sleep than anyone. He knew better than anyone that wasn't true. Not just because he could disguise himself as an old man, but he'd lived with Gaius for several years and if anyone had been an old man of un-ending energy it had been Camelot's court physician.

After a quick exchange of glances Mrs. Weasley bustled to her feet. "Of course, I think there may be a room which would suit you." The red headed woman led the way up the stairs. Merlin heard the sudden burst of noise from the room as soon as they had left. Apparently he had caused more of a stir than they had originally let on.

Mrs Weasley opened several doors along the first floor landing, each time shaking her head with determination. "Please don't stress yourself. I'm sure this room will be fine." Merlin finally said, after the motherly woman had rejected the sixth room in a row. Ignoring her protests he stepped inside and looked about. It was dusty and something sinister was hiding in the curtains, but Merlin had dealt with worse.

After he had convinced Mrs Weasley to leave and she had set several powerful charms on the door to alert anyone to his leaving, Merlin released the aging spell and looked around. Sure it was dirtier than anything he'd ever lived in before, but he had magic and he was going to use it. Dust swirled into tiny tornados as the wind began to stir. Leaving the minor magic to clean up the dust, cobwebs and various living critters, Merlin turned his attention to the 'thing' in the curtains.

Casting around and locating an ancient curtain pole, Merlin approached the shifting material. Hefting the three foot wooden pole warily, Merlin jabbed it into the curtains. The 'thing' gave a feral snarled and lunged for him. Swinging his makeshift sword swiftly Merlin sent the chittering ball of fluff, which possessed something like twenty spider-like legs made of bits of wood, off towards the door. "_Begone from my sight." _Merlin muttered. Magic warmed him and the ball of fluff dissolved into its component parts which were quickly removed by the cleaning magic.

Twenty minutes later and the room was clean and perfectly habitable. Merlin had made the bed with magically cleaned linen's and finally sunk onto the slightly lumpy mattress with a sigh of contentment.

For tonight he would sleep peacefully, because tomorrow the troubles were going to start.

* * *

_Again I apologise for the delay in these updates. I'm working as quickly as I can however uni obviously has to take preference. I'm also now writing a between events chapter, which I hate doing and unfortunately that makes me try to avoid writing by doing other things, like assignments. Which in a way is productive I suppose, not in pleasant ways though._


	8. Fifth Year: Grimmauld Place

_I feel like I'm in something of a time warp at the moment. I have no idea how long it has been since I updated, but it feels like I've been writing the same chapter for months._

Chapter 8: Fifth Year- Grimmauld Place

The first few days at Grimmauld Place passed in that odd timeless fashion typical of long boring days which someone filled with things you really didn't want to do. As Harry was helping Ron and Hermione clean out a very angry cupboard in one of the small sitting rooms in the old house Harry wished instead he could talk to Merlin.

Ron and Hermione had both been utterly astounded and slightly disbelieving that Merlin, or 'The Merlin' as Ron called him, was not only still alive, but under the same roof and generally interested in Harry's wellbeing.

The mysterious old man had stayed in his room, coming down only for meals where he was immediately pulled into conversation with whichever member of the Order was there that night. Not that any of the Order seemed to trust Merlin; they spent most of their time interrogating him.

Distracted by his musing Harry didn't notice Ron drop an exceedingly vicious jewellery box which promptly launched itself at Harry's face. The heavy wooden box slammed into Harry's cheekbone and knocked him backwards, flailing about with his arms in an attempt to get the box to let go of his hair. Hermione jumped up and tried to pull the box away, but only succeeded in getting wacked in the nose by Harry's wildly waving hands.

As quickly as the attack started, it ended when the box spontaneously combusted. The three of them sat stock still in utter shock for a moment before turning slowly towards the door. Merlin stood in the door way with one hand raised, palm facing them. The ashes of the box slowly settled in Harry's hair, Ron sneezed.

Merlin grinned down at them. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Harry sat up and handed one of the cleaner rags to Hermione to try and slow the gushing blood from her nose. Ron stared open mouthed until Merlin crossed his eyes at him.

"We're cleaning; apparently this place has been accumulating...stuff since Sirius went to Azkaban." Harry said, suddenly nervous. He had wanted to talk to Merlin for so long but now that he was standing here Harry had no idea what to say.

"I see." Merlin bent to examine the sack which held the results of their clean out. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Loads." Harry drawled.

Merlin chuckled and settled himself carefully into one of the less dangerous chairs in the room. "I've been meaning to talk to you Harry." He said calmly.

Harry got to his feet, followed by his two friends Hermione still holding the rag to her bleeding nose. "Yeah I wanted to talk to you too." He admitted.

Merlin nodded. "I would have done this sooner, but apparently the Order weren't as convinced of my identify as they let on that first night. They've been quizzing me." He gave a surprisingly cheeky smile. "They've agreed somewhat reluctantly that I must indeed be Merlin." Harry didn't ask what he'd done to prove that to Dumbledore and the others. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. "But apparently you don't have any trouble believing me."

"It's a pretty ridiculous lie." Ron muttered. That had been Ron and Harry's biggest argument against Hermione determination to disbelieve Merlin. What idiot would tell a story that ridiculous unless it was the truth.

Merlin grinned. "Fair point. I'm assuming you have some questions?"

Harry nodded carefully. "You said that you made the spell that protected me, but that means you were there when my parents were killed. Why didn't you save them?"

Merlin's brilliant blue eyes dulled with sadness. "Harry please understand that until a few months ago I had no intention of ever letting you know that I was alive or in existence, let alone that I was helping you. When I found out that Voldemort was going to your house I watched through a...scrying crystal."  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the pause, but Merlin continued and Harry pushed it to the back of his mind. "I watched as your parents were killed, trying to convince myself that it wasn't my place to interfere. That was until Voldemort tried to kill you. You were a baby, no more than a year old and screaming out for your mother. I couldn't let you die. Your mother had died for you and that gave me what I needed. So I nudged the magic to protect you."

"Nudged?" Hermione asked, slowly pulling the rag away from her face. "You mean you didn't actually use magic?"

Merlin frowned and his eyes unfocused. "I did use magic, but I use it differently to you. You have to use your wand to channel your power, I don't. I suppose you could say that I use magic in its raw form. Still what matters is that the spell protected you, Harry and destroyed Voldemort. At least temporarily."

"But you watched me?" Harry asked quietly, thinking that surely Merlin could have done something to make his life with the Dursley's, if not better at least bearable.

Merlin shook his head. "No, not until you started going to Hogwarts. I have to admit that until you turned eleven I had almost forgotten you even existed." He sighed. "It's been a very long time since I was involved with magical people in any way other that at the periphery. After I..." he shook his head and perked up. "That's not important."

"Why didn't you kill You-Know-Who at the end of last year?" Ron jumped in, thankfully before the silence became awkward. "Harry told us what happened and apparently you were beating them."

Merlin shrugged. "It's not my destiny to defeat Voldemort."

"But it's mine?" Harry demanded.

Merlin frowned. "That is a point I'm going to bring up at dinner tonight."

"But you did defeat him last year in the graveyard; why not just finish him off while you could. Think of all the damage he's going to do to the wizarding world." Hermione cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Merlin sighed. "Like I said, it's not my destiny to defeat Voldemort." Harry got the feeling that this was Merlin's final word on the subject, at least for the moment. "Harry I am here to help you, I know you don't really know who I am and you have no reason to trust me, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you defeat Voldemort."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Harry and Hermione were seething quietly. Ron had twitched violently at Voldemort's name and was now frowning in thought, while Merlin watched all of them a little sadly.

"What isn't the Order telling me?" Harry finally demanded.

Merlin grinned. "I'd imagine quite a lot, but I'm afraid at the moment I can't tell you anything because they haven't told me anything. Like I said, most of them don't even truly believe that I'm who I say I am."

At this point their conversation was interrupted by Mrs Weasley's arrival. "Well now all done?" She asked, starting as Merlin got to his feet. "Oh...Merlin of course, nice to see you about..." She didn't look happy to find the old man alone in a room with the three of them. That look suggested that Harry's suspicions that the Order didn't want him and Merlin talking were correct.

With a sly smile and a wave Merlin left the room, hobbling slightly and chuckling to himself. Mrs Weasley gave his back a concerned look. "A very strange man." She muttered before bustling Harry, Ron and Hermione off to another corner and another cupboard.

* * *

Harry was more than a little surprised to find Dumbledore at dinner that night. Their Headmaster had never come to the overcrowded Headquarters dinners before. However when Harry and Ron arrived from hiding in their room there he was seated politely at the table while Mrs Weasley fussed with the place settings.

Merlin was already seated in his usual position at the other end of the table. The old sorcerer was watching Dumbledore with a calculating look on his face. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance as they sat either side of Hermione. At a guess this was going to be one of the most interesting dinners Harry had ever been to, and he'd blown up his aunt once.

By the time dinner was served and everyone was eating Harry's suspicions had died down. Merlin appeared to be eating quietly by himself, while Dumbledore was holding an amusing conversation with Lupin.

As Mrs Weasley sent the dishes into the sink to wash themselves Merlin cleared his throat in an obvious way. Silence went around the table like the 'flu.

Merlin was looking at Dumbledore and once again Harry had the strong impression that a massive contest of wills was going on. "Well since I haven't heard anything I'm going to assume you believe me. So I'm going to give you some advice. Take it to heart. You should fill Harry in on the prophecy."

The confused look that Harry threw around the table was mirrored by the younger Weasley's and Hermione. The adults on the other hand looked furious.

Mrs Weasley slammed her fist against the table. "You have no right to say something like that, he's a boy."

"I was barely older than him when I was informed my destiny was to protect the greatest King this land would ever produce. Destiny doesn't give a fig's pyjamas about age or status, if it has a plan for you then that's your lot." Merlin snapped back at them.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked. He was completely ignored, which didn't impress him at all.

Dumbledore turned to face Merlin, effectively turning his back to Harry. "How are you aware of this?" He asked calmly, though Harry was sure he could hear an edge of anger to Dumbledore's voice.

"I know a lot more than you think." Merlin replied calmly folding his arms across his chest.

"You have proven nothing to us. We haven't seen you perform magic, in fact every historical text we can find claims that you died." Dumbledore leant forward and steepled his fingers in front of his face.

"That's because all the historical texts were written by the Lady of Camelot and her Knights and they were pretty willing to do anything I asked them to." There was a note of sadness in Merlin's voice which startled Harry. Still he was getting pretty damn sick of being talked over.

"HEY, WHAT PROPHECY!" Harry yelled. When everyone turned to look at him, Harry found himself satisfied. "What prophecy are you talking about? I'm sick of not knowing things. I deserve to know. I'm the one Voldemort wants to kill."

"That is information that is..." Mrs Weasley started.

"Oh be quiet Molly. Harry's right, it's about time we filled him in." Sirius finally cut in.

"Sirius..." Dumbledore's voice held an obvious note of warning.

"Tell him, don't tell him. I don't care, because if you don't then I will." Merlin said firmly.

Silence reigned for a whole minute where Harry could feel the tension in the air like static electricity.

"Very well." Dumbledore finally relented.

Harry threw a grateful glance Merlin's way. The old man returned his glance with a wink from under bushy eyebrows.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and glanced at the others. "Perhaps this would be best for Harry's ears alone."

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione immediately voiced their objections. Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron's sleeves and pulled them back into their seats. "No offense sir, but I'll fill them all in anyway."

Dumbledore looked at Harry sternly over his half-moon glasses. He finally shook his head with a faint smile. "Your loyalty is commendable Harry; I can only hope it will help you on the road to come."

He fell into another moment of contemplative silence. "Fifteen years ago I was interviewing a new teacher. The now Professor Trelawney. I had originally thought that she was nothing but a charlatan. Most of those who claim that they speak and see the future are. However just as I was getting up to leave her words changed. Instead of the airy tone which I believe you are familiar with..." Here Dumbledore paused to exchange knowing look with Ron and Harry who both rolled their eyes. They were both familiar with Trelawney's so called prophecies.

Dumbledore continued. "Instead she spoke with a harsh tone, and her words rather stuck in my head." Harry shivered slightly, remembering the strange and slightly terrifying prophecy Trelawney had given him in his third year. "She spoke of a child, born as the seventh month died. Who would be the only one who would be able to defeat Voldemort. In fact according to the prophecy Voldemort would mark this boy as his equal and that this boy would have a power that the Dark Lord knows not."

Swallowing nervously Harry took a deep breath before he asked his next question. "Me?"

"Yes, there is no doubt about it." As though for confirmation, Dumbledore glanced at Merlin who simply nodded once. Everyone else at the table was silent all eyes on Harry.

"Why me?" Harry asked desperately. "And why haven't you told me before this?"

"I didn't want to put such a heavy burden on your still young shoulders. Please understand that this prophecy is not something that we can change."

"You mean that I'm on my own?' Harry said quietly. His heart was racing. He had always known that Voldemort wanted to kill him, but he had always thought that it was for revenge. He had never imagined there would be something which singled him out for destruction.

"We're with you mate." Ron piped up immediately. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand firmly.

Merlin chuckled sadly. "Accept all the help you can get Harry. Take it from me, going it alone is hard and almost never ends in a success you can be happy with."

"So this weapon that Sirius mentioned it's me?" Harry finally asked.

Mrs Weasley gasped. "Of course not dear."

"Then what is it?" Harry demanded.

"The prophecy itself. Voldemort heard only the first part of the prophecy, the part which detailed who would destroy him. It is the reason that he attacked you and your parents. He didn't know and still doesn't know the end of the prophecy which details your additional power."

"So what is this power the Dark Lord knows not?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Dumbledore admitted, turning to look at Merlin. "Do you have any ideas?"

Merlin smoothed his beard over. "No. But there is still time." He looked seriously over at Harry. "So now you know as much as we do."

"What now?" Harry asked, looking around at the silent faces of the Order. He was feeling particularly overwhelmed. He had wanted to know, but now that he did Harry just wanted to forget.

"You leave it to us Harry. The Order is better positioned and better equipped to protect you and the prophecy than you are." Lupin insisted. "For the moment, you are our back up plan."

Harry looked around the table. The adults were quiet, their expressions half-way between angry and worried. The younger people at the table looked fascinated and horrified. Only Merlin, silent and half hidden in the shadows at the end of the table, had an unreadable expression on his face. Finally Harry nodded. "Alright, but only for now." Merlin was right, there was no way to change the prophecy. He had always known that Voldemort was going to come after him and now Harry knew why.

Next time Voldemort tried to hurt his friends or kill him, Harry would be ready. This time only one of them was coming out alive.

* * *

_Hell yeah Harry!_

_Ehem, sorry. I got a bit excited there._

_I know it's only a short chapter, but I'm trying not to write really long chapters because that way you get more frequent updates. _


	9. Fifth Year: The Trial

_Two things. Firstly for those of you wanting more epic Merlin he is coming. I'm planning fun with Umbridge and battles galore further into this story. Please be patient. Think of it as watching a really long episode of Merlin, not much magic to start with then he hits you with it._

_Secondly, although my anonymous reviewer claims they are no longer reading this, please if you feel the desire to tell me how 'awful' and 'hopeless' my story writing abilities are please find the balls to sign in when posting. I love replying to reviews, even those which contain poor grammar and no helpful information whatsoever.  
I don't claim or aim to be a professional writer. I write because I like to and because some people enjoy reading what I write. If you have nothing useful to add to the sum of human knowledge I do know how to remove a brain and will gladly avail you of my services._

Chapter 9: Fifth Year- The Trial

Despite a late night Harry woke early on the morning of his trial. He, Ron and Hermione had talked late into the night, as had become their custom, about the prophecy and the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'. Hermione and Ron were of the opinion that it was going to be something that Merlin would teach Harry, but when they had approached the ancient sorcerer he had laughed and said that anything he knew that they couldn't already do they would not be able to learn.

Though the idea stream had dried up several nights ago, they had talked last night about Harry's trial. Hermione was still trying to insist that the Ministry had to pardon him. Harry wasn't so sure. He had seen the slander in the papers and was certain that Fudge would do everything in his power to drive Harry right out of the wizarding world.

So now Harry was seated at the dining table, slowly eating a piece of toast and jam and trying very hard not to think about how in a few hours he could be wandless and expelled. The only bright side Harry could find amid the chaos was that maybe, just maybe it would mean that he could come and live here with Sirius. Of course there was the prophecy claiming he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort which could cause problems if he was de-wanded and defenceless.

Harry pushed away his plate. He couldn't eat anything else, despite Mrs Weasley insisting that he eat. Instead he tried talking to her. Maybe that would distract her from trying to press more food into his increasingly churning stomach. "So, how am I getting to the trial this morning?"

Mrs Weasley paused. "Arthur was going to take you dear, but Dumbledore thought that it would be best if he took you. He seems to think that the Ministry are going to try something sneaky."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Merlin muttered from the doorway and limped into the room. His hair and beard were ruffled and it was obvious from the huge yawn that he had only rolled out of bed a moment ago. "Your Ministry hates Dumbledore and you, you have them scared and they're going to try anything to scare you back. That sort of tactic hasn't changed since the dawn of time, although I suppose at least now there are slightly fewer assassination attempts."

Harry swallowed nervously and gave a laugh which sounded fake, even to his ears. "Yeah...er...right. So are you coming with us?"

Merlin scoffed and shook his head, accepting a cup of tea and scooping himself a plate of bacon and eggs. "No, I'm afraid you're on your own with this one Harry. I'm trying not to get noticed by the general population. Believe me, things would only get worse if the Ministry got the idea that you and Dumbledore were trying to fool people into thinking that you had Merlin on your side." Merlin chuckled humourlessly. "I'm well aware that the magical community think of me as something between myth and legend and I'm quite content to remain at that status level."

The door behind Harry opened again and he glanced over his shoulder to grimace at Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled comfortingly back. "Are you ready?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Isn't it a bit early sir?"

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, his eyes flicking to Merlin for just a moment. "It would not surprise me at all to find, when we arrive, that the time for your trial has been moved forward in an attempt to prevent you from appearing."

Getting to his feet Harry tried to pat his hair a little flatter. Mrs Weasley gave him a quick hug. "Good luck dear, you'll be fine." She said.

Dumbledore was holding the door and waiting so Harry hurried after him. Merlin caught his eye as he left the room. A sharp, firm nod was all Harry got, but Merlin's eyes told Harry that the old wizard would be watching his every move today.

They left the house with Harry feeling slightly more confident, Merlin had been watching him every year and things had always turned out all right in the end. Surely with him watching today things couldn't go too badly.

Once outside Dumbledore stopped and offered Harry his arm. Harry stared at his Headmaster blankly until Dumbledore chuckled and explained. "I'm sorry Harry sometimes I forget that you were not raised in a wizarding family. We are going to apparate. As you are still under-age and not qualified I will take you in side-along-apparition. Please take my arm."

Harry blinked and reluctantly placed his hand on Dumbledore's arm. He had never apparated, he had no idea what it involved or what it felt like. He was hoping it was pleasant.

He was wrong.

With a sharp twist that pulled Harry down what felt like a long tube, Dumbledore apparated them both to the Ministry. Harry staggered away from Dumbledore, focused for the moment on not throwing up the little breakfast he had eaten.

Once his stomach had stopped rolling Harry looked up and around. Dumbledore had paused and glanced over his shoulder, indicating that Harry should follow him. Forcing his still shaking legs to move Harry hurried after the Headmaster. "Professor, is this the Ministry of Magic?"

Dumbledore nodded seriously. The room they had arrived in was huge. Smooth black stone fireplaces set into the walls burst into emerald flames every few moments, workers stepping out of the fires dusting soot from their robes.

The room crawled with people, most dressed in work robes, who flowed around a great golden fountain made of statues. As they got closer Harry's interest turned to disgust. The primary statues were of a witch and a wizard, both of who were unattractively good looking. Below them were a centaur, a House elf and a goblin all staring up at the human figures with disturbing looks of awe and adoration on their golden faces. Harry grimaced.

Dumbledore seemed to notice the object of Harry's attention. "The Fountain of Magical brethren, it is supposed to represent magical unity. Like you I find it more difficult to stomach." Harry winced as they fell into line to have their wands examined.

While the middle aged man examined Harry's wand minutely a piece of paper folded into a plane a charmed to fly of its own accord floated down to land on Dumbledore's shoulder. While Harry accepted his wand back Dumbledore read the paper and sighed. He took off towards one of the gilded cage elevators with Harry jogging to keep up. "As we suspected Harry, Cornelius has changed both the time and the location of the trial. It is lucky we decided to go early as it is about to start."

Safely inside the elevator and headed downwards at back breaking speed Harry finally voiced his concern. "Sir, do I have any chance. I mean if Fudge is just going to keep changing the rules on me then can't he just expel me no matter what you do?"

"Ah Harry I don't think you have anything to concern yourself with. Madame Bones is overseeing your trial, if they have not changed that fact, and she is a fair woman. Besides which I have the final say in the expelling of students and I have no desire to see you cast from Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore's light blue eyes twinkled down at Harry. "I do ask however that you do not attempt to hide your concern. It would not do us any good to appear overconfident."

"Yes sir." Harry murmured as the doors opened into a long black stone corridor. There wasn't much hope of Harry being overconfident, he just felt like sinking through the floor and hiding. Stepping from the elevator and hurrying towards one of the other corridors spreading from the original one Harry cast his gaze around. They had to be a long way underground and it was dead silent except for the soft steady beat of their feet.

Dumbledore led the way towards a large metal door set ominously in the black wall. "Go on Harry, I will follow you in a moment."

With a deep breath that shook a little on the way out Harry pushed open the door and stepped into his trial. The room was huge. There was a large gathering of people in red and black robes, lots of people, in fact there had to be at least a hundred of them seated on benches which nearly completely circled the room.

Sitting right in the centre in a silly hat that nearly made Harry laugh aloud was Fudge. The last time Harry had met the Minister for Magic he had seemed like a kindly old uncle, laughing and welcoming Harry. Now was different. He looked genuinely disappointed to see Harry, probably upset that he had received the notice about the change of circumstances.

Harry paused warily at the centre of the room; there was a big chair with chains dangling from the arms and the back. "Please sit Mr Potter; I'm glad you received the news of the change of circumstance." Fudge didn't look glad in fact he looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

"Yes indeed, by luck we were already in the building." Dumbledore's voice rung though the dreary room as he took his place next to Harry. If anything Fudge looked more annoyed, his face had turned a funny colour. However he composed himself quickly and looked around at the gathered witches and wizards. "We are here to examine the case of Mr. Harry James Potter who has been charged with using underage magic in the presence of a Muggle."

Fudge looked down at Harry, who tried not to look too nervous. "Mr Harry James Potter of Number four, Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, you are under the age of seventeen are you not?"

"Yes." Harry admitted, stupid question really, everyone knew he was only fifteen.

"And do you deny using magic on the night of the second of August in the presence of a Muggle?"

Here Harry felt he was on slightly firmer grounds, so long as everyone understood why he was using magic Hermione had insisted that he would be alright. "Yes, but only..."

Fudge immediately cut him off. "You have previously been cautioned on the illegal use of magic outside of school and in the presence of Muggles." Fudge didn't even wait for Harry to agree to this before he looked about at the other witches and wizards most of whom just looked bored. "I think this court can easily see that Mr. Potter..."

One of the women on the bench, dressed in a deep scarlet robe cut Fudge off rather abruptly. "If you don't mind Minister I believe the boy has more to add."

Fudge turned purple, but glared at Harry to continue. Harry did so, but not before throwing a cautious glance at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster nodded encouragingly at him. Time to gather his courage. "I did use magic, but it was because of the dementors which attacked me and my cousin." Harry paused and blinked. "Also the only Muggle I used magic in front of was my cousin and he already knows about magic so that's like using magic in front of a wizard...isn't it?' Harry trailed off. He wasn't sure about that, but really it wasn't like he had broken the Statute of Secrecy by using magic in front of Dudley. It wasn't like the Ministry had to send out someone to modify his memory.

The woman tilted her head. "That is true; however these dememtors you mentioned are of more concern. You're sure they were dementors?"

"Yes ma'am, I saw them when they were at Hogwarts in my third year." Harry reminded her. "And they attacked me and my cousin that night."

"Excuse me. So sorry, but I think I misheard you. It sounded to me as though...so silly, you were suggesting that someone set these dementors to attack you." This came from a witch dressed in pink under her black robe and she had a black bow settled on her head. She also had a wide mouth that reminded Harry of a frog, or a toad.

"Well unless the dementors are just wantonly going around attacking people." Harry snapped, but settled when Dumbledore set a firm hand on his shoulder.

The witch giggled. "The dementors are under the complete control of the Ministry of Magic, it seems to me that you are suggesting that a Ministry official sent a dementor to attack you..."

"We are not suggesting anything of the sort." Dumbledore pipped in pleasantly. "Harry is merely relating what he saw."

Fudge snorted. "A load of rubbish; Muggles can't see dementors so the Muggle boy can hardly be called on as a witness to their presence." Turning to the gathering of witches and wizards he continued. "This is obviously a fabrication on the part of Mr. Potter and Albus Dumbledore to try and get the boy out of trouble for his second case of underage wizardry. Mr. Potter you have been given more than enough leeway since your acceptance to Hogwarts."

"It wasn't me last time, it was a House Elf." Harry burst out before Dumbledore could cut in. He knew Fudge was going to twist this around to make him as guilty as possible.

"Oh ho, a House Elf." Fudge laughed, several of the other members of the jury laughed with him. The biggest offender was the pink witch who gave a high pitched girly giggle that set Harry's teeth on edge.

"The House Elf in question currently works at Hogwarts. If you wish to question him then it is the work of a moment to call him here." Dumbledore offered quickly.

Fudge glared. "That won't be necessary. It is after all this case of underage wizardry that we are addressing not the last. Members of the Wizamagot Harry Potter has blatantly flaunted his so called 'fame' in an obviously desperate attempt to clear himself of the charges laid at his feet. The use of the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle is a clear and obvious breach of the laws of the Ministry."

"Precisely and since when has the entire Wizamagot been required to deal with such a simple case of underage wizardry. Now I have presented my opinion, Minister, on who is responsible for the presence of these dementors in Little Whinging, I can offer a witness to the presence of the dementors. A Squib lives in the area and saw the attack on Mr. Potter and his cousin, I can call on her should you so wish." Dumbledore offered firmly.  
"However I am hoping this is not necessary. The event which all you good people have been called together for is nothing more than a minor misdemeanour by one of my students. His continuation of his studies at Hogwarts is not and never has been the decision of the Ministry. I would ask you all to consider how many far more important things you could be doing should this trial continue."

There was a stretch of utter silence where Harry was worried that Dumbledore's words had completely ostracised all the people in the room who could potentially have believed him. Then Madame Bones spoke up. "All those in favour of finding Mr. Potter guilty of his charges?"

Harry swallowed nervously as a number of hands rose into the air, including Fudge and the pink witch. He didn't have time to count them before the witch spoke again. "All those in favour of clearing Mr. Potter of all charges?" She lifted her hand into the air and glanced around at the others who followed suit.

Harry chewed nervously on his lip; it had seemed to be a pretty close call. He really hoped that Dumbledore's closing argument had gotten through to people, or at least hadn't annoyed them too much. Madame Bones nodded severely and Harry's heart sunk. "Very well then, cleared of all charges. Mr. Potter you are free to go." All the witches and wizards rose from their seats and began to file from the benches. Harry stared blankly at the slowly emptying area in front of him. "Cleared of all charges?" He muttered to himself.

"Come along Harry you should be getting back home and I have school matters to attend to." Dumbledore grasped Harry's elbow and lifted him to his feet.

"Sir, did I hear right?" Harry asked tentatively.

Dumbledore chuckled as he led Harry out one of the back doors, back into the black stone corridor. "Yes Harry, you have been cleared of all charges. Now I'm sure there is a party brewing back at Headquarters so you had best be getting back. I'll walk you to the Floo network."

Once in the gilded elevator again, Dumbledore glanced down at Harry. "Tell me Harry, did you happen to notice the witch in pink?"

"Yeah, seemed a really nice person." Harry drawled as flatly as he could.

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "Her name is Delores Umbridge and unfortunately unless circumstances change at dinner tonight she will be your Defence against the Dark Art's Professor."

Harry twisted to look at Dumbledore. "But Professor..."

Dumbledore held up a hand and the doors dinged open, allowing them to step out into the Atrium again. "I understand your feelings Harry, I even share them. However I have been unable to find another person willing to take on the position so the Ministry has had to appoint someone."

"But sir she's horrible." Harry dropped his voice slightly now that they were within the still crowded Atrium. Heading for the imposing black fireplaces the two of them skirted through the crowd while still holding their conversation.

"Yes I imagine her presence at the school will cause problems in more than one way. Fudge is worried that I have plans to take over the Ministry as I'm sure the others have told you and I have no doubt that while at Hogwarts Delores Umbridge will attempt to undermine my position as Headmaster." Dumbledore admitted as they fell into line.

Harry clenched his teeth in determination. "Well we won't take it sir. The students and the other teachers will stand by you."

Smiling warmly Dumbledore offered Harry a bag of Floor powder. Harry accepted reluctantly. "Thank you for your loyalty Harry. However as I said, I have hopes that tonight will change this appointment."

**(Later, at dinner)**

Dinner that night was a festive affair.

Harry had been severely squashed upon his arrival back at Grimmauld Place. Despite insisting that they were sure he would get off both Hermione and Ron had seemed glad that Harry had come home with such good news. They were less pleased to hear Harry's other news, of their new DADA teacher. Still the streamers and bright banner reading 'HE GOT OFF' that the twins had erected certainly cheered up the room in general and everyone's mood specifically. Even Sirius seemed positively cheerful.

Still eager to find out what Dumbledore's secret for tonight was Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived early to dinner and helped Mrs Weasley set the table. Merlin arrived moments later and watched them from under his eyebrows. "You know, as much as I like the fact that magic is so universally accepted today you not being able to use it outside of school is really ridiculous."

"Yeah I can't wait until I'm seventeen." Ron replied wistfully as he dumped the plates on the table.

Merlin grunted and flicked his fingers at the table. Harry yelped in surprise as the glasses he was carrying were ripped out of his fingers and the table set itself neatly. Merlin chuckled. "I always wanted to do that back home. Chores are so much easier with magic."

Ron dropped into his seat. "But why didn't you use magic for your chores all the time?"

"Magic wasn't as universally accepted in Camelot as the stories make out." Merlin grumbled and took his own seat. "Glad to hear you were cleared of the charges Harry." The old sorcerer added.

Sitting down as well, Harry smiled. "Thanks, were you watching?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I tried, but something about this Ministry of Magic stopped me from getting a good look inside. I really should look into that." He muttered the last bit to himself.

At this point they were distracted by the arrival of Sirius, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, the twins and Ginny. By the time everyone was crowded into the kitchen the festivity level seemed to have skyrocketed. Harry found himself sandwiched between a moody Sirius and Ron who was too busy filling his plate to realise that there was still an empty seat.

The seat, at the head of the table, wasn't empty for long. Before Ron had managed to shovel in his first mouthful, Dumbledore joined them with a pleasant smile. "So sorry I'm late. Please don't wait on my account."It was hard to tell if this was sarcasm at Ron's now full mouth.

Harry watched Dumbledore fill his plate with undisguised interest. Every time Dumbledore came to dinner interesting things happened. Exchanging a look with Ron and then Hermione Harry settled down to eat. Dumbledore seemed intent on his own meal so Harry had to assume that whatever information he was going to reveal wasn't going to be revealed until later.

He didn't have to wait long for the revelation. The plates were cleared with a wave of Mrs Weasley's wand and Dumbledore leant forward and steepled his fingers. Merlin blinked and two sets of blue eyes met. Dumbledore smiled easily. "I have been considering your request to be present at Hogwarts during the school year and I believe I have come up with a solution, if you are amenable to it."

Arching an eyebrow suspiciously Merlin waited along with everyone else.

"There is currently a teaching position open, Defence against the Dark Arts, I have been unable to acquire a new Professor up until this point and unfortunately unless I can find someone in the next few days the Ministry will appoint someone."

The room was silent for a moment. Harry could see Merlin considering the suggestion and decided to add in his support. Not only would be much prefer Merlin as a Professor to the Umbridge woman, but he was sure Merlin would be a brilliant teacher. However before he could utter a word the ancient sorcerer shook his head. "No."

"But you'd be perfect!" Hermione gasped. "I mean you're Merlin, there can't be anyone who knows as much about magic than you." Ron and Harry joined the twins in nodded enthusiastically.

Merlin shrugged uncomfortably. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'm really not the right person for this. I've never taught magic before, I've never even been taught magic." At their looks of confusion he added. "I taught myself from books and scraps of knowledge from my guardian. Besides which I thought we agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest for the Ministry to not be aware of my presence."

Dumbledore frowned. "I understand." At the cries of protest from the students he raised a hand.

Lupin quietened them down. "Please all of you, it is Merlin's choice to help here and you all yelling is hardly going to change his mind." When the shouting had stopped he looked over at Merlin who looked appreciative. "You did say you wanted to stay at Hogwarts this year. So what were you planning?"

"I want to be as unnoticeable as possible. Joining the staff would be ideal, but if there is going to be Ministry attention on the school then I'd rather be someone unimportant." With a dry smile Merlin added. "It's always worked rather well for me in the past."

"Meaning?" Sirius snapped.

"I thought that I'd help Hagrid out. He's still teaching Care of Magical Creatures when he returns and performing his Gamekeeping duties. He could use a hand and I'm not too awful with physical work."

There was complete silence in the room as everyone examined Merlin's elderly and slightly scrawny frame. Merlin didn't seem to notice the attention as he continued talking. "It'll give me good access to Hogwarts without being obvious about it and seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione are good friends with Hagrid it won't raise suspicion when they come down to visit."

"I'm sure Hagrid will be delighted to have you when he returns." Dumbledore said slowly. "However..."

"Aren't you too old?" Ron blurted out. Everyone in the room winced; Merlin however frowned and looked down at his hands as though confused.

Suddenly he burst out laughing. Harry exchanged a look with Ron which suggested concern over the sorcerer's mental health. "Sorry sometimes I forget I've got this bloody spell going." Merlin chuckled and he rolled his shoulders.

It was like watching someone melt in reverse. Merlin's long white beard and hair receded into his head and darkened, the wrinkles which marred his face smoothed over, his face rounded and his scrawny frame filled out. When the whole process was over the stunned occupants of Grimmauld Place were faced with a young man with short black hair, smooth pale skin and the brilliant blue eyes of the old sorcerer. A cheeky grin split the new face as the now young Merlin rolled back the robe sleeves and leant back in his chair.

"How?" Mr Weasley gasped out.

Merlin shrugged. "I stopped aging when Arthur...well anyway... being an old man, people tend to leave you alone. They assume you know what you're doing. Like this I found people either thought I was lost, in trouble or about to cause trouble." When the looks of startled confusion didn't fade Merlin added. "I know you have aging spells, that's all this is. Admittedly it's hard to hold for such a long time, but I get by."

Harry couldn't stop gaping. He would never have ever thought that Merlin would be young. Every story that he'd ever heard about Merlin, which was all those Hermione had managed to find in the Black library in the last few weeks, had labelled him an old man.

Finally getting over his shock Harry thought of one final thing that could cause issues. "But, if you want to stay out of the way of the Ministry then what are we supposed to call you? Cause we can't call you Merlin without having to either explain who you are or tell people that your parents were really really conceited."

Merlin considered that and slowly a sly smile spread over his face. "You can always call me Emrys."

* * *

_Finally the apparently long awaited event, Merlin in his young body in front of other people. _

_No Merlin will not be teaching this year, at least not officially. I love Umbridge and having her as the DADA teacher is too delicious a chance to give up. Besides I can't see Merlin being a particularly good teacher._


	10. Fifth Year: Departing

_Thanks for all your support guys and I'm glad so many people enjoyed Merlin's little reveal last chapter! Again I apologise for the wait (which seems like it's going to be a reoccurring theme with this story), but I've been cheating on this story with another one. My bad._

Chapter 10: Fifth Year- Departing

Merlin jogged down the stairs with his small bag of possessions over his shoulder. He'd held the aging spell for so long that he felt strange without the aching joints and bent back. It was nice to be able to leap down the last four stairs and not have to worry about his knees giving out though.

Leaning against a doorframe in the hallway Merlin watched Harry and Ron struggle with their heavy trunks. Merlin had always been something of a specialist at travelling light, now he was very glad he didn't have to lug a heavy wooden trunk around.

The front door swung open letting a blast of chilly air edged with the promise of warmth into the hallway. Along with the air Dumbledore stepped through, dropping his hat and cloak onto the available hooks. Merlin frowned and sidled through the gathering luggage towards the Headmaster. He had a bone to pick and now was the perfect time. Dumbledore cast an absent glance through the chaos in the hallway without seeming to see Merlin hovering in a shaded doorway. Instead he headed immediately to the left and vanished.

Merlin followed quickly into the currently abandoned meeting room and made himself known by clearing his throat. Unsurprisingly Dumbledore started slightly. Merlin had been a servant and despite all the complaining his master had done Merlin had been quite good at his job, he knew how to move quietly and without drawing attention.

"Merlin, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe. The gesture seemed casual, but Merlin couldn't help but wonder if the Headmaster was holding his wand. That would make more sense than the other option.

Merlin closed the door behind him. "Answer a question. Why do you suddenly trust me? Up until the other night you still didn't believe me, but suddenly out of the blue you believe every word I say."

Dumbledore looked at him seriously.

Merlin knew from talks with Harry that the old man was notoriously bad for keeping secrets, even from people who really should know. He was prepared to push this point and was relieved when instead Dumbledore pulled up a chair and motioned for Merlin to do the same. "I certainly didn't trust you at first. For me trust is something to be earned and I had no evidence except your word that you had Harry's safety in mind. To all of us it seemed too good to be true, for Merlin to be helping us." Here Dumbledore paused apparently torn.

Merlin waited, he was getting an answer no matter what. Finally the old man continued. "However something you said when I confronted you caught in my mind. You spoke of the Lady of Camelot."

Merlin grimaced. In his anger he'd allowed his tongue to run away with him and he had let slip some things he didn't want known.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. Merlin folded his arms, this always happened when he dropped the aging spell. People started to treat him like an idiot again. "I am assuming the she is the Queen Guinevere, wife to Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes." Merlin admitted shortly, despite wanting answers to his questions there were some things that Merlin just wasn't going to talk about, his past being the main point.

"I thought as much. So I went looking. I thought that perhaps she was the key and it seems she was. Tucked away in a dingy little corner of the Hogwarts Library was a book. It was written by The Knight Champion Leon of the Queen of Camelot. There was one mention of you. Merlin, the sorcerer who would never abandon his King, not even to death. What little mention there was suggested that Merlin, you, would remain at your post until you felt that your duty to the King was done. Am I right?"

Merlin said nothing. His heart was pounding in his ears. He had asked Gwen never to mention his continued living; apparently she'd kept her promise by getting Leon to do her dirty work.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "At that point I felt that surely your words had to be truth, because within that paragraph was a picture, a sketch. It was of a young man, but your eyes which I must inform you are rather unmistakable told another story. I was convinced, even more so when you revealed this face." Dumbledore gestured to Merlin's self.

Merlin sighed. "Fine then." He turned to leave. He'd heard enough. His past was important, it kept him going, but it was no business of these wizards.

"You have nothing else to say?" Dumbledore asked quietly and Merlin thought, with just a little bit of hope.

"Nothing. I only ask that you show me no more attention than you would any of your other lowly staff. I prefer to work undetected. Particularly if there is a dangerous force attempting to harm what I'm trying to protect."

"I trust you absolutely." Dumbledore professed.

Merlin snorted. "You shouldn't, my history isn't exactly riddled with success stories." He strode away from the other man and out to where the others were gathered ready to depart for Hogwarts.

The trip to Kings Cross Station was interesting to say the least. Due to Harry's underground celebrity status they were accompanied by three Order members, Moody, Tonks and Lupin in addition to Mrs Weasley and Sirius in his dog form. Moody had taken their luggage and gone his own way leaving the others, thankfully, to take a slightly less stressful route to the station.

Merlin who was used to walking just about everywhere, was unbothered by the trek though Ron and the twins complained until Ginny told them to button up. The walk gave him time to think. Being at Hogwarts was going to be vastly different from the way he had been living for the last few hundred years, still the castle at least would feel like home.

There were going to be a lot of memories associated with the school, though the original Camelot castle was mostly gone he was sure there were still the ghosts of his past hovering around. Merlin just prayed that there were no actual ghosts still occupying the castle. That was the last thing he needed, for the ghost of Gwaine or Leon or one of the other knights to suddenly make an appearance.

The Ministry appointed Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be an issue as well. Merlin was sure she would investigate him. The most important thing he felt was that Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had to remember to call him Emrys. Merlin had done everything he could to keep his druid name out of general circulation and unless Gwen had done something sneaky again he had succeeded.

Still he could imagine this woman causing some problems. Merlin would have to keep his head down. Watching Sirius bound about chasing leaves and shadows Merlin smiled faintly, he'd been a sorcerer practicing magic in Camelot under Uther Pendragon's rule without ever raising suspicion. He'd be fine.

As they approached the station and the number of potential wizarding families increased Merlin edged closer to Lupin. "I'll leave now. If I'm going to pretend not to know Harry then it probably wouldn't do to arrive at the station with him."

Lupin nodded. "Alright, hopefully we will see you soon."

Merlin nodded and began to push his way through the crowd on a different trajectory to the group.

Pushing through the always packed King's Cross Station Merlin made his way slowly to the barrier between this station and Platform 9 ¾. He waited and watched for a minute while a few younger students, accompanied by their parents vanished casually through the stone wall.

When they was a convenient space, Merlin sidled up to the barrier and leant sideways through it.

Arriving on the platform Merlin's first impression was the noise. Over the shouting from parents and children there was the impatient whistle of the brilliant scarlet engine. Merlin looked around with interest; he had never been to Platform so he let his curiosity lead him around.

Skirting his way through the crowd Merlin hopped onto one of the carriages as the last call was sounded. There was an empty compartment in the middle of the carriage which Merlin claimed as his own.

Sliding his bag into place in the overhead locker Merlin dropped into one of the window seats and looked out of the window. He could just see the flock of red haired Weasley's being ushered into the train by their mother.

The door to his compartment slid open and Merlin turned quickly to see who it was. Four startled looking girls backed out with confused looks on their faces. Merlin shook his head and turned back to the window. The Weasley's had vanished into the train and Merlin couldn't hope to pick Harry out through the mass of dark haired children and adults.

He could only hope that Harry would find his way safely onto the train and maybe even find this compartment. Knowing Harry's record that could be more difficult than it sounded. The train whistle began to sound their imminent departure and students rushed onto the train reluctantly accepting final kisses and well wishes from their parents.

As the train pulled from the station Merlin settled back into his seat and waited. There was currently no one else in his compartment, surely there were so many students that someone would have to end up in his compartment. However as the train began to pick up speed while several people opened the door and peeked in, no one appeared willing to sit with him. Merlin propped his feet up on the opposite seat and slumped down, it was going to be a very long and very boring train ride if he had to spend it all alone.

Stretching until his spine popped and chewing on the end of his scarf Merlin waited. Where was Harry?

Merlin was one minute from getting up and going for a walk when the door slid open and admitted Harry, Ginny and another boy that Merlin only knew from his glimpses into Harry's life in the last few years.

The other boy frowned and was about to step out and keep looking but Merlin jumped in. "I can pretty much tell you that everywhere else is full." He sat up and pulled his feet off the seat.

"Oh...er." Harry didn't seem sure what to do. Ginny sighed and looked between the two of them. Merlin had pre-warned them that he wanted to appear new to everyone at Hogwarts. Harry, however, didn't seem sure how to do this.

Ginny offered her hand. "Ginny Weasley, that's Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter." She pointed first to the new boy and secondly to Harry.

Neville smiled cautiously and lifted a potted cactus which Merlin was sure he recognised and set it carefully on the seat beside him. Harry settled next to Merlin warily. Ginny sat next to Neville.

Merlin grinned. "I'm Emrys." He offered brightly, given the situation he had decided that bright and cheerful was the way to go. He was going to go back to playing the happy-go-lucky if slightly thick servant boy that Arthur had originally thought he was. Merlin figured it would work well to hide him from the Ministry's scrutiny if he didn't appear to be too bright. Even if did hate being thought an idiot sometimes it was an incredibly useful disguise.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as casually as he could, but Merlin could see he thought that whole situation was weird.

"I've never see you before?" Neville pointed out and then went red. "Sorry I just mean...are you moving here from another school or are you a teacher?"

"I'm taking on some of the Groundkeeping duties. Now that the old Groundkeeper has been made a teacher Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if he had someone to help out." Merlin informed him.

"Oh...You'll like Hagrid." Harry said enthusiastically. Neville didn't look convinced and Merlin smiled. Considering the half-giant's love of dragons Merlin was sure they would get along just fine, though according to the Order he was off on business for Dumbledore at the moment so another Professor was filling in.

"I'm sure I will." Merlin replied. They fell into a silence that seemed to hover halfway between awkward and comfortable. Harry obviously wanted to talk about other things; however Neville's presence prevented further conversation.

Turning to the window Merlin settled down to watching the country-side wash past. Over his shoulder he could hear Neville explaining his cactus to Harry and Ginny with enthusiasm. Merlin leant his head against the cool glass and let his eyes unfocus. He wasn't tired as such, but the steady rocking of the train did well to make him drowsy.

Suddenly there was a peculiar squelching noise and something wet and sticky hit him in the back of his head. A putrid stench filled the carriage making him and the other occupants gag violently.

Twisting in his seat to face a red and apologetic Neville and a splattered Ginny and Harry, Merlin couldn't help but grin. The horrendously smelly liquid was everywhere. Harry, Ginny and Neville had their fronts covered with it; Merlin could feel it over his back and in his hair and the seats and windows were all splattered. Ginny pulled out her wand while Harry glared at Neville. "Sorry, I've never done that before, I didn't think it would be so..." Neville muttered.

"Effective?" Merlin chuckled, wiping stinksap out of his hair with his scarf.

Neville smiled warily. "I suppose we should clean up." he looked around and flicked a bit more of the sap out of his eyes. Ginny gagged and pinched her nose closed. "Evanesco." under her wand the stinksap almost completely disappeared, the smell unfortunately remained.

The ridiculous and slightly embarrassing event loosened the tension which had grown in their compartment. By the time Hermione and Ron arrived, complaining about someone called Malfoy being prefect, the four of them had made a picnic of snacks from the trolley and were chatting away happily as though they had been friends all their lives.

After two more re-introductions Hermione and Ron happily joined in their feast.

As the trained pulled into the Hogsmeade station Merlin had decided that he liked Neville, despite his nerves he was remarkably optimistic about life and he had an adoration for plants which reminded Merlin of Gaius. With the students changed Merlin waved goodbye and went in search of Professor Grubby-Plank whom Minerva McGonagall had told him was taking the Care of Magical Creatures classes while Hagrid was away.

From the station Merlin couldn't see the castle, but he could feel it. The magic in the air was so strong he could almost taste it, like blood mixed with honey, sweet and metallic. It was almost like being back in the Crystal Cave.

Picking his way through the crowd, bag over his shoulder Merlin caught the sound of a gravelly female voice yelling. "First years over here please, follow me first years." He made a beeline for the short serious faced witch who was holding a lantern against the growing dusk.

"Hello I'm Emrys." He introduced himself. Using his druid name tasted odd, but he supposed he'd get use to it.

Grubby-Plank eyed him as several more first year students presented themselves. "Yes, the assistant ground-keeper, Dumbledore told me about you. Well you can come with me taking the first years across the Lake there should be plenty of room in the boats."

Merlin just nodded and fell into step with her as she led the group of students, finally complete, to the little boats moored on the edge of the black watered lake.

"Four to a boat please, no shoving." Grubby-Plank informed them, supervising the new students stepping into their boats. Merlin clambered carefully into one of the spares and then held onto the dock while Grubby-Plank climbed in after him. As soon as everyone was seated the boats began to float away from the dock and once free streamed smoothly through the dark water and around a corner.

The silence, broken only by the soft excited whispers coming from the first years was eerie. Unaware he was doing it, Merlin held his breath; releasing it only as Hogwarts castle rose into view over the forest which bordered the waters. Bathed in moonlight with specks of light shining through the windows it was truly a sight to behold.

Merlin looked up over the astounded heads of the first years. It was different now than it had been, but the castle was unmistakable.

Bowing his head and studying his hands Merlin sighed. For the first time in a countless age, he was coming home.

* * *

_I can guarantee there is going to be a bit of a wait on the next update. I'm off on my 'holidays'- which is code for work placements again. I can write while I'm there, but no internet means no updates unfortunately. I'll still reply to reviews because I'll have my phone with me._


	11. Fifth Year: Umbridge

Chapter 11: Fifth Year- Umbridge

Upon his entrance to the bustling activity and raucous noise of the Great Hall Merlin did little more than cast a glance along the teachers table before taking his seat.

Sitting in the expanded Great Hall was odd. He was used to standing and serving in this room. True he hadn't been back here in hundreds of years, but that didn't stop the déjà vu from whacking him on the back of his head.

The chattering students slowly took their seats and Dumbledore rose solemnly to his feet. Raising his hands to still the noise in the room Dumbledore spoke. "I would like to welcome to Hogwarts, our first years."

The doors in the front of the room swung open and Minerva led the bevy of diminutive first years to the front of the hall. Merlin eyed the hat which was brought out and set on the stool in front of the terrified children.

So this was the Sorting Hat? Though Merlin had never actively interacted with the founders of the school he had been...involved with their choice of location. He'd hated the thought of Camelot standing empty and the founders had been the last of the witches and wizards born to the Old Religion. The last of the truly powerful. The Sorting Hat had been one of those last magics. He was definitely curious to see it at work.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for something. Finally a crease just against the hat's brim widened and it began to sing. The hat had a voice like a piece of carpet. A very old piece of carpet. It was slightly musty, very dusty and just a little bit mouldy.

Merlin wasn't sure what it did should technically be called singing, but the message it presented; to stand firm against adversity, was certainly pertinent. Joining in the applause Merlin noticed many of the students muttering to each other. The teaching staff too looked a little surprised and Merlin noticed Dumbledore shoot a glance his way.

Merlin leant back in his chair while the first years were sorted into their new houses. The hat's magic was remarkably complex for something so simple. Looking into the minds of another was something that Merlin had never done; he had always felt that it was somehow intruding. However sorting the students between the houses based on their own personalities and base instincts was a good idea, though perhaps it did help breed the infamous rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

At the end of the sorting Dumbledore again rose to his feet smiling warmly across the crowd of young faces. "As always, welcome to our newest students and welcome back to our old hands. Announcements will be made after we have consumed the most excellent feast which has been prepared for us." The headmaster swept his hands outwards in a flamboyant gesture and suddenly the tables were full of food. Merlin's mouth watered. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until the rich smells floated up from the dishes to assail his nose.

Just as he was starting to pile food onto his plate, waiting politely for the witch beside him to finish with the chicken, the ghosts arrived. Merlin paused with his fork hovering over a potato.

The ghosts were mingling contently with the students; a couple had floated up to the teachers table and were chatting with one teacher or another. None of them spared him a glance. Breathing a sigh of faint relief Merlin went back to his dinner. Though it was difficult to tell from this distance and on such semi-transparent forms, he didn't think there were any familiar faces.

It was not surprising perhaps that none of the knights or his old friends from Camelot were still here. Becoming a ghost required a certain fear of death that not even one of the round table knights possessed. Still in a way it would have been nice to see any of them again.

By the time the plates finally cleared Merlin was certain that his stomach was going to explode. He was sure he had never eaten that much in a single day let alone a single sitting before. Merlin watched the students lazily, they were chatting amongst themselves again. They all seemed so comfortable here. Merlin smiled, it felt good to see Camelot continuing to be the place of safety that Arthur had always wanted it to be.

The conversation around the room died down rapidly when Dumbledore once again rose to his feet.

"Welcome. Now this year we have a few staffing changes. As Professor Hagrid is currently on sabbatical Professor Grubby-Plank has kindly agreed to once again take on the job of teaching Care of Magical Creatures until he returns." Grubby-Plank waved a hand in acknowledgement of the applause of the students.

Merlin could see Harry and Ron muttering to each other and he could only assume that they were wondering again where Hagrid was. "Also may I introduce our Defence against the Dark Arts Professor Dolores Umbridge." The applause for the Ministry employed woman was about as cold as clapping could get. The pink clad witch however waved and smiled as though she had been given a standing ovation.

Merlin would have rolled his eyes, but he could see a cold sort of cunning in her face which made him deeply uncomfortable. This sensation wasn't appeased by the fact that not a minute later she interrupted Dumbledore's speech to make one of her own. Dumbledore sat down and gave her his full attention, to most it would have looked like he was eager to listen to her, but Merlin could see that while he was keen to see what Umbridge had to say the Headmaster also didn't want to anger her too much at this early stage.

Leaning back into his chair and partially tuning out of Umbridge's speech, a convoluted way of revealing that the Ministry intended to interfere at Hogwarts, Merlin considered this problem. Umbridge at this stage was an unknown. He had no idea of her skill as a witch, not that it should be much of a concern, and he had no idea of her influence at the Ministry or what influence she would have on the students. From what he had heard through the Order she was high on the chain of command in the Minister for Magic's office and Merlin wouldn't be surprised to find that she would collect some of the students to work and spy for her. Anyone who was looking for power would be attracted to a maligned influence like her.

With the end of Umbridge's speech Dumbledore completed his announcements and sent to students off to bed.

Merlin got to his feet with the other teachers, though he had no idea of what he was supposed to do. The castle had changed drastically since he had last been here and Merlin wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to find his way around.

Thankfully Dumbledore seemed to notice his indecision and sent Minerva his way. "Come along, I'll show you where your room is." The brisk witch set off immediately, obviously expecting him to follow. Merlin smirked and fell into step with her. Following the striding woman through the chilled and empty corridors was familiar in a surprisingly comforting way.

The corridors were different to those from Merlin's memory, their layout varied with the magic instilled into the castle over time. However following Minerva through the winding passages drew memories of carrying armloads of armour or balancing carefully prepared trays of food quickly up from the kitchens to the royal chambers on the higher levels.

Minerva led him down several flights of very mobile stairs towards what had once been the knight's quarters. She stopped in front of a full length portrait of a unicorn. Merlin resisted the urge to bow to the beautiful creature as it turned its glossy head and shining horn towards him. "Behind this is your room. The password can be changed, though I suspect you know that."

"Not really, how do I do it?" Merlin asked, still examining the unicorn. He loved magical pictures.

"Just tap the back of the portrait with your wand..." Minerva stumbled to a stop. "Do you have a wand?"

"No, never needed one. Don't worry I'll work something out." Merlin gave her a friendly grin and reached out his hand to the portrait. "_Open."_ He said firmly, turning his back on the witch beside him to prevent her from seeing the glow of magic in his eyes. The picture swung forward, opening the way to his new room. "Thank you Minerva." He left the witch looking mystified and impressed.

Closing the portrait door behind him Merlin looked back and raised his hand again, pressing his fingertips to the wooden back of the door. "Kilgharrah." He said firmly. He'd change the password whenever he remembered, but he figured that names of people or beings that had never actively featured in the myths about his past were probably for the best.

Lowering his hand and turning around Merlin gaped. His cottage was simple and clean, he had never felt the desire to collect a large number of things and living in the lap of luxury wasn't something that he wanted or had ever been able to achieve. You needed money for that.

Compared to his cottage, even compared to Camelot in its hey-day these chambers were fabulous. Merlin looked through the three rooms with interest. It was almost a whole house. He wondered if Dumbledore was trying to butter him up.

Snorting in laughter Merlin made for the bedroom. The bed was a huge four poster and looked so comfortable that he was tempted to just lie down on the plum coloured covers and go straight to sleep. Resisting the temptation for the moment Merlin ducked into the adjoining bathroom and got ready for bed first.

The bathroom was an epic in itself. A huge gold filigreed tub took up half of the room, eight different taps of shining silver protruded from the polished stone wall begging to be used. Purposefully turning towards the large basin on the adjacent wall Merlin turned the smaller tap and watched the water flow. Unwinding his scarf, Merlin plunged his head into the basin once it was almost overflowing with water.

Shivering as the cool water ran down the back of his neck, Merlin scrubbed his hair dry with one of the fluffy towels which had been draped over their own rails for his use. Dumbledore was definitely trying to butter him up. Smiling Merlin wriggled out of his shirt and shrugged into the pyjamas that he had brought with him.

Someone had thoughtfully unpacked his bag and laid out his things.

So this was what it was like to have someone doing everything for him. Making a mental note to thank the Hogwarts house elves reverently when he found them Merlin padded back into the bedroom.

Stretching out under the covers Merlin gave the room a final look over. It was a little strange sleeping in Camelot again, even stranger to be sleeping in a knight's quarters instead of his own little room behind Gaius's workroom. Slowly, the long day was beginning to catch up with him, Merlin slid into a pleasantly dreamless sleep.

It was a little strange being able to wake up and not having to prepare breakfast for himself. Merlin had strolled into the Great Hall early the next morning, stuffed a fresh, warm bread roll with fruit and then headed out the front doors towards Hagrid's cabin. He had been one of the first people in, only two of the Professors were present, sipping on cups of tea and reading the paper and neither of them spared him a glance.

The little stone hut was deserted and set against the threatening darkness of the Dark Forest it seemed rather foreboding. Merlin chewed thoughtfully on his roll. For the moment he was in charge of the groundkeeping duties as well as being a general lackey for Grubby-Plank.

The substitute teacher was nowhere to be seen for the moment so Merlin stuffed the last of the roll into his mouth and set off into the forest. It had been a long time since he had been there and he was interested to see if there were as many magical creatures within the shaded borders as he had heard there were.

Picking his way through the forest was harder than Merlin remembered, the undergrowth was thick and there were many more tree roots protruding up through the soil. After fighting his way through a particularly feisty thorned bush Merlin stopped to catch his breath. The paths and roads which had been continuously maintained through the forest were apparently long gone. Tightening his scarf around his throat Merlin pushed on.

Here and there he could see signs of large creatures, some very large creatures. Pausing to take his bearing Merlin's ears caught the sound of hoof beats. Lots of hoof beats. Ducking behind a tree and watching carefully Merlin's eyebrows rose when a large herd of centaur males cantered into view. They passed by without seeing him, or so he thought.

Pressing on along the trail that the centaur's passing had created Merlin's heart leapt into his mouth and his magic tingled along his arms when the centaurs thundered over the rise to his left, completely surrounding him. A large black centaur stepped forward and examined Merlin with the sort of distaste that was normally reserved for unknown substances on the bottom of your shoe. Merlin was acutely conscious of the circle of arrows pointed at him. "Can I help you?" He asked as politely as possible.

The centaur stamped one hoof. "You are not welcome here human."

"I work up at the castle, at Hogwarts. I wasn't told that staff weren't allowed into the forest, only that the students weren't permitted here." Merlin replied, flexing his fingers in preparation. If he needed magic he was going to need it fast.

"This is our forest and we have made it clear to you humans that you are not welcome here." Another centaur noted, drawing his arrow a little further towards his cheek. The way they used humans, as though it were a dirty word made Merlin wonder who had been mistreating these people.

"The forest doesn't belong to anyone, are you telling me that you'd force all the other creatures who live here to leave?" Merlin folded his arms over his chest and looked back at the black centaur who stared down at him. "I don't think so."

"So be it." A flick of the black centaur's tail was all the warning Merlin got. It was also all the warning he needed. Most of the arrows shattered on the bowstrings sending their archers into a leg flailing panic. Four arrows made it into the air so Merlin sent them off to shatter harmlessly against the tree trunks which surrounded them.

This time there was no way to turn his head a little, or the distraction of crockery and cutlery flying around the table to disguise the flash of golden power which lit his eyes. The black centaur pranced nervously, his dark eyes fixed on Merlin's face. "You." Apparently it wasn't just wizards who listened to legends.

Merlin tried to keep his expression friendly, but he could feel his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to hurt you but I've got important things to do which I can't let you interfere with."

"Be that as it may, you are still human and humans have never been friends of the centaurs."

"Have you ever given them a chance? I would welcome your help, even just your friendship." Merlin offered. This hatred between races was something that was unfortunately still left over from Uther's rule, to some that memory of persecution could never be erased.

The black centaur flicked his tail and the others drew back. "You may pass though this forest unassailed by us, but do not consider that a friendship. I will not lose any of our kind to you Emrys nor to any other human." With a thunder of hooves the centaurs vanished into the trees.

Merlin leant against a nearby tree and sighed, so much for Albion and the unity of the magical races. Hunching his shoulders against his mood Merlin continued on his walk. He found several familiar glades, now populated by any number of magical creatures. However his day was made when he walked into a little clearing to find a unicorn waiting for him.

Stopping in his tracks and waiting Merlin watched the beautiful creature as it cropped grass quietly. He was glad the unicorn population had increased and that they were once again safe within the lands of Camelot, even if the kingdom didn't technically exist anymore.

Unwilling to disturb the wondrous creature Merlin turned and headed back out of the forest.

He found Grubby-Plank finishing up a lesson with a group of young students. Waiting politely in the background Merlin wondered what work there actually was for the groundskeeper. After all the forest seemed to run itself and there were no horses to look after. Maybe someone had to be in charge of feeding the Giant Squid. That thought made him shudder and Grubby-Plank hurried over to him. "Where have you been all morning?" She demanded.

Merlin shrugged. "I was looking about in the forest, getting my bearings."

"Well, I need you to head over to the pumpkin patch by the greenhouses and weed it, water the pumpkins and make sure none of Pomona's plants have escaped and have been eating the school vegetables." Grubby-Plank handed Merlin a large bucket, a spade and unnervingly a short staff with a hooked foot-long blade attached to one end. When he hesitated, arms overflowing she snapped at him sharply. "Are you thick boy, get a move on and next time you feel the need for a half days wander through the Forbidden Forest you can let me know first."

"Yes milady." Merlin replied on autopilot then ran for the pumpkin patch before the crotchety woman had the chance to fully ponder his use of a rather old and formal title.

The pumpkin patch was huge and contained more than just pumpkins. There was a vast array of vegetables growing, many out of season, across the near acre of carefully turned soil.

Merlin set his instruments on the ground and considered the best way to approach this. He could carry the bucket in one hand and the spade in the other and then leave the weapon-thingy here and come back if he needed it. Or he could carry the bucket and the weapon-thingy and go through the whole patch doing that... Merlin slapped himself on the forehead. Maybe he was an idiot.

One command later resulted in the scythe-like weapon and the bucket floating along peacefully behind him while he slowly picked his way along the rows of vegetables looking for weeds or vicious attack plants.

Half an hour and three lines later Merlin had shed his scarf and jacket and was heavily engaged in fierce battle with the long tendril arms of an extremely vicious blackberry bush. When he finally turned from the bush, now hacked into pieces, covered in scratches and feeling very pleased with himself he realised he had an audience.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching him from where his bucket and spade had landed when he had tossed them aside, moments after having his feet ripped out from under him by his now cowering opponent. "Hi Me...Emrys. How's it going?" Harry looked like he wasn't sure if he should be impressed, confused or frightened.

Levelling Harry a look for the near slip of the tongue Merlin sent the blackberry vines into the bucket with a flick of his wrist. "Well I've got to finish all this." He waved his arm expressively at the expanse of vegetable patch which was currently commanding his attention. "What about you?" He took in their irritable expressions. "I can see your day went well."

"Umbridge." Ron growled as he flopped onto the ground and kicked Merlin's spade sharply. "She's useless, she's not even going to let us use magic in class." The red head levelled a cold look Merlin's way, as though this was all his fault.

"She gave me a week's worth of detentions for telling everyone that Voldemort was back." Harry snapped and dropped down beside his friend.

Hermione grimaced. "You were rather...loud about it Harry." She offered looking sideways at Merlin. "He yelled at her."

"McGonagall didn't even do anything about it." Harry muttered.

Strolling a few more metres down the row he was working on Merlin bent to pull up a weed. The three students had risen and followed him. "Sounds like she's out to get you, big surprise there. Harry you knew that she wanted to persecute you. Trust me shouting at her isn't going to help. People like Dolores Umbridge will do anything to get their way, she's going to persecute you and the best way to prevent her from doing that is to stay out of her hair and be the most perfect student she could imagine. Don't give her anything to work with."

Harry glared. "So basically control my temper." Merlin stopped what he was doing to look over his shoulder at his friend. Harry's face looked like a thundercloud. "I'm sick to death of hearing people tell me to control my temper." He roared and stormed off back towards the castle.

"I'm so sorry Emrys, he's to touchy these days." Hermione explained.

Merlin waved a hand in a gesture of understanding and to summon the bucket so he could dump his collection of weeds. "I get it. Look Harry's under a lot of pressure, Voldemort has returned and is out for his blood and to cap it off every second person he runs into is either convinced he's insane or is actively trying to harm him. It's not easy living with that sort of thing over your head believe me." Bending to pick up his spade Merlin looked up at the confused expressions on Hermione and Ron's faces. "Look, Voldemort won't be able to stay hidden forever. Soon enough people will begin to realise that the Ministry is wrong and when that happens, well thing are going to get messy. Harry will need you then, but he needs you even more now. He needs support from people he can trust."

"What about you?" Ron asked. "Can't you do something about Umbridge?"

Sighing Merlin shook his head. "I'd love to and were it another time I would, but..." He stopped at the desperate looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. "Alright, look I'll talk to Dumbledore and if there's nothing he can do...well we'll see if I've lost my touch."

Hermione beamed. "Thanks Mer...Emrys. We'll come down and see you again later."

"Good, because Grubby-Plank should change her name to Grumpy-Plank." Merlin laughed as the two followed their friend back up to the castle. His smile faded as they drew out of sight. Umbridge was a problem, but she was going to be more of a problem for Harry if the boy's temper wouldn't stay under control.

Not that temper control was one of Merlin's specialities, he had yelled at Gaius more than once and he'd definitely gotten cross at Arthur frequently, though the most he'd ever taken out on the King had been to call him a clodpole.

Chuckling afresh at the good memories Merlin turned his attention back to the garden patch. It was going to take him the rest of the day to get this all sorted, but he didn't mind. It was nice to be home.

* * *

_I do believe that clodpole may be my favourite insult of all time._


	12. Fifth Year: Detentions

_My dear dedicated readers I owe you all a sincere apology. I haven't updated in I don't even know how long and I'm sorry. Unfortunately university rather bent me over a barrel this last few weeks and I haven't had time to even open this story, let alone edit a chapter or write a new one._

_Still I finally made it though the busiest of my subjects and am now out the other side._

Chapter 12: Fifth Year- Detentions

Harry stared at the door to Umbridge's office and tried to set it on fire with only the power of his mind.

It didn't work.

Eventually finding the strength Harry raised his hand to knock, wondering what detention Umbridge had in store for him. Based on her personality Harry couldn't imagine it was going to be a pleasant evening. "Come in." Umbridge's light girly voice called through the door.

Harry gave a reluctant sigh and stepped into her office. The room was pink. The carpet, the curtains and the little doilies on the tables were all pink. The walls were covered with plates painted with horrifically cute kittens. Harry resisted the urge to stagger backwards out of the room and instead focused on his Professor, sitting at her desk also dressed entirely in pink. Harry didn't understand how one person could stand that much of one colour.

Umbridge gave him one of her wide, fake smiles. "Mr. Potter please sit. You will be writing some lines for me tonight."

For just one moment, Harry's heart filled with hope. Lines were bad, but only because they were boring and by the end of the night your hand hurt. He had had far worse detentions. He dropped into the pink cushioned seat beside a small table which had obviously been arranged for his use and bent down to pull one of his quills out of his bag. "Oh no, you won't need a quill Mr. Potter. You'll be using a very special one of mine." The smile still eerily fixed on her pasty skinned face Umbridge produced a thin black quill and set it carefully on the desk in front of him.

Straightening and picking the quill up warily Harry examined it. It looked like most quills, though it seemed almost unnecessarily sharp at the tip. "What lines am I writing?" Harry asked with teeth grinding politeness. He may be been furious at Merlin, but given that the man...boy...whatever was as old as time once Harry had cooled down he figured that maybe he should try being polite to the old hag.

"I must not tell lies." Umbridge replied with a cool smile. "That seems the most appropriate to your situation, don't you think?"

"How many times?" Harry asked. Still trying to keep his tone light and uncaring while mentally putting Umbridge through a meat grinder.

"Oh just until it sinks in." Umbridge settled herself at her desk and began to read though a parchment. Harry gritted his teeth that meant he was going to be here all night and he still had all those essays to write.

Gripping the quill in his hand Harry looked about for an inkwell, there wasn't one. With a carefully repressed sigh Harry looked up. "Professor you haven't given me any ink." Harry tried to put as much disgust into that simple sentence as he could but Umbridge didn't seem to notice.

"You won't need any ink Mr. Potter, please continue." another wide smile.

Harry frowned and examined the quill. He set the tip against the parchment in front of him and waited. Nothing happened so Harry began to write. He spelled out the demanded phrase in a bright red ink and frowned, his hand was itching something shocking.

Pausing between lines to scratch at the back of his hand Harry continued writing. As he wrote, line after line the itching became worse, until it became sharp and painful and something warm ran down the side of his hand. Harry hissed, stopped and looked at his hand in horror. Carved into the back of his hand in Harry's own slightly lopsided handwriting were the very words he had been crafting onto the parchment. 'I must not tell lies.'

He threw a horrified look at Umbridge who had raised her head at his exclamation. "Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked with sugar-sweet politeness.

Staring in disbelief Harry swallowed and shook his head. "Nothing Professor." He muttered ducking his head to look at the parchment. The carving on his hand had healed over as quickly as it had appeared, but now that he was looking Harry could see that the ink he had been using was in fact his own blood. Bile rose in his throat as Umbridge replied. "Yes Mr. Potter, perhaps it will be possible to teach you something after all." there was a note of smug self-satisfaction in her voice that made Harry grit his teeth.

Harry took a shaking breath and began to write again, clenching his jaw against the pain which now lanced afresh through his hand. He sat in silence for the rest of his detention, writing as slowly as he could get away with. He didn't understand how one person could be this disgustingly cruel for no reason. Whatever happened to freedom of speech?

His hand was cramping badly by the time Umbrdige told him he could go. Harry didn't know how long he had been inside that nasty pink room, but it had felt like forever. Judging by the black sky visible through the occasional window had been hours. Rubbing his throbbing hand Harry approached the Fat Lady who was dozing in her frame.

"Wake up!" He snapped. Thankfully the aching in his hand was dying down and on close examination there wasn't so much as a red mark on his hand where the letters had been. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he muttered the password and entered into the pleasant warmth of the Gryffindor common room. There were still people up, though it was mostly seventh years bent over their desks writing furiously.

He wanted to go to bed, but Harry knew that there was a large pile of homework waiting for him and if every night for the next week was going to be like this then he had better knuckle down and get some work done tonight. "Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione's voice shattered Harry's thoughts.

Turning towards the fire Harry noticed for the first time that Hermione and Ron were seated by the fire. Hermione was knitting and Ron appeared to be dozing over one of his own essays. The red head straightened in his seat. "Hey mate, you've been gone for ages, what did the old toad have you doing?"

Unwilling to share the unmitigated disaster that his detentions were going to be Harry shrugged and dropped into the free armchair next to Hermione. "Just lines." He muttered, melting backwards into the warm cushy chair and trying to dredge up some enthusiasm for getting to work on Snape's essay.

"Just lines?" Hermione looked up from her knitting. "I don't believe that 'just lines' are anything like what Umbridge would have in mind for a detention." She levelled the patented Hermione glare at him. Harry avoided her gaze. "I'm serious Hermione; all I did all evening was write I must not tell lies over and over and over again. I think she's trying to bore me into submission." Harry gave wan smile, hoping to dissuade Hermione.

It might have worked as well, except at that moment Ron leant forward, tipped his parchment on the floor and said. "Is that blood on your sleeve?"

Harry tried to hide his hands under his robes. "It's nothing." He muttered, searching furiously for an excuse.

Hermione snapped. "Harry don't be ridiculous, you have to tell us what's going on or we can't help. Now what did she do to you?"

With a deep sigh, Harry gave in. He was too tired to fight with his friends. "Alright. I wasn't lying I was writing lines, but she made me use this quill which...I don't know carved the words into the back of my hand while I'm writing."

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. "Harry that's horrible you have to tell someone."

"Hermione's right mate, she's torturing you. There's got to be some kind of law against that." Ron glanced at Hermione who nodded seriously.

"I'm not going to give her the pleasure of knowing she got to me." As his friends opened their mouths to argue again Harry cut them off. "Forget it, I'm not going crying to McGonagall or Dumbledore. They've got enough to worry about with this prophecy thing." Harry only remembered at the last moment to drop his voice. He had enough on his plate without the general public becoming aware that there was a prophecy which named him the Chosen One. "I'll just put up with it, it's only another four nights. Besides Dumbledore can't fire her, she lives in Fudge's pocket."

Frowning in concentration Hermione began to knit again. Ron's face, however, brightened. "What about Mer...Emrys." He exclaimed, earning himself a few sharp glares from the furiously studying seventh years. "Why don't you tell him, he likes you maybe he can do something?"

"That's a good idea Ron." Hermione said with a note of surprise in her voice. Ron gave her a grumpy look which made her blush, but she pressed on.

Harry gritted his teeth, it felt like cheating going to Merlin for help. Still the ancient sorcerer had said that he was here to help Harry and as much as Harry didn't want to talk to his teachers about his detention the thought of going through another one made him feel sick to the stomach. "Alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron both looked relieved. Harry groaned and picked up his bag to fish through it for Snape's essay. He really needed to get started on his homework now.

* * *

Despite Harry, Ron and Hermione's best efforts the following day they were unable to track Merlin down. They had even resorted to asking Grubby-Plank where he was only to be informed that the 'boy' was off in the forest working and that they should probably be focusing less on the location of staff and more on completing their homework.

Unfortunately that meant that Harry was subjected to another night of lancing pain and uncomfortable silence with Umbridge. By the end of the night as Harry made his weary way back to the common room his hand was glowing red and he could almost read the oft repeated and very much hated phrase 'I must not tell lies' on the back of his hand.

Hermione was waiting in the common room. "I think you should head to bed." She said finally when she had satisfied herself that Harry's hand wasn't going to fall off. "That way we can get up early and catch Emrys before he heads off." They were getting better at referring to the sorcerer by his Nome de plume.

Harry was more than willing to agree, though he still was reluctant to tattle about his detentions he did want to ask Merlin if he had any magical fix-all for Umbridge or his hand, or both.

As the next morning dawned Harry lay examining the scarlet hangings around his bed. Thankfully the night's sleep had sapped the pain from his hand; unfortunately he still had three more nights of detention with Umbridge.

Despite being strongly opposed to talking to anyone, even Ron and Hermione, about his detentions after last night Harry was now eagerly looking forward to talking to Merlin. Hopefully their newest friend would be happy to wreak a little old style revenge on Umbridge. Rolling out of bed and struggling into his robes Harry considered some of the spells the legend had suggested that Merlin had used on some of King Arthur's enemies.

Kicking Ron out of his bed before he started to gather up the random bits of parchment, quills and books he would need for the day Harry hoped that Merlin would be able to do something.

Ron was slow to rise so the two of them were force to bolt down to the Great Hall in the hope of catching Merlin before he left to complete his list of chores. They had learnt from Parvati, though Hermione, that Merlin was an early riser and was normally through and gone from the Great Hall well before anyone else had been down to eat.

Fortune was with them today because as Harry hurried through the doors into the Great Hall, followed by a yawning Ron he caught sight of Merlin sitting up at the teachers table focused on his breakfast. He looked surprisingly relaxed given that for the last few days he had been working non-stop.

The dark haired sorcerer seemed to sense Harry's approach because before he had even stepped onto the dais Merlin was looking up. "Hello Harry." Merlin said giving his usual lop-sided grin. "You look hassled, homework getting to you?"

"Er... sort of." Harry noticed that Umbridge had just entered the Hall. That would make it difficult to talk freely here. Thinking quickly Harry leant closer. "Look I need to talk to you, it's really important. Can you meet us after Care of Magical Creatures?"

Merlin's eyebrows went up. "Sure?" Harry flicked his eyes to Umbridge. The Professor was looking down the table suspiciously at the two of them. "Right, no worries Harry." Merlin grinned at him encouragingly so Harry leant back and went back to sit with Ron.

"Bloody Umbridge, now what?" Ron asked around a mouthful of Harry didn't want to know what.

"He's going to find us after Care of Magical Creatures." Harry explained, suddenly looking forward to the lesson more than he had in a long while.

The day passed almost unbearably slowly. Lunch was barely over before Harry, Ron and Hermione were hurrying down towards Hagrid's hut where a large table that seemed to be covered in sticks was set up.

Grubby-Plank was discussing something with Merlin who had a bucket in one hand and a large net in the other. "Good work, not easy to catch these fellows. Now you did mark where you found them didn't you. We don't want to upset them any more than we have to." Grubby-Plank asked as she examined the pile of sticks.

Harry noticed that Merlin bore what looked suspiciously like bite marks on his hands. "Yes Professor." He said evenly. Harry thought it sounded like a frequently repeated phrase, at a guess they had been at this for a while.

Grubby-Plank noticed their approach and turned away from Merlin and the table. "Good to see you here nice and early." She said cheerily. Harry grimaced; his eyes were on Merlin who was leaning against the table, having stored his equipment under it. A wink was sent Harry's way before Merlin was distracted by suddenly being grabbed by one of the sticks, which appeared to have come to life and now more closely resembled a little man.

As the rest of their class arrived Merlin wandered off. The lesson seemed to go slower than all the other put together. Finally Grubby-Plank told them to put their books away, to finish their drawings of the Bowtruckles before their next lesson and sent them on their way.

While everyone else wandered back towards the castle Harry, Ron and Hermione went in search of Merlin who was around the back of Hagrid's cabin digging in the small vegetable patch.

As soon as they were around the corner Merlin stopped digging and examined them all seriously. "You looked worried this morning, is something wrong?" he noted making his way over to them.

Harry frowned and wondered how to begin. Hermione leapt in before him. "You know that Harry has been doing detentions for the last two days with Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"Harry." Hermione prompted.

Harry grimaced, now that he was here it felt like tale telling again. He didn't want people to pity him. He hated to be pitied even more than he hated to be called a liar. However with Merlin's unwavering blue eyes fixed on him Harry had no choice but to continue. "She has me writing lines, only she makes me use this weird quill which, I don't know, carves the words into the back of my hand while I'm writing them. It writes in blood." Harry explained all the while watching Merlin's face.

Merlin frowned and slowly his eyes narrowed. "So basically she's torturing you." He asked flatly.

Harry winced. "Yeah, look I didn't want to tell anyone, I don't want her to think she's gotten to me but..."

"We were hoping you could do something about her. You know now that we know she's evil." Ron pointed out.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well there are a few things I could do, but the problem is going to be getting her without getting you in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Back in Camelot I could get away with using magic to prank people or stop people because people didn't know it was me and magic wasn't really commonly in use. Around here using magic to stop Umbridge is going to be hard because everyone can use magic. If I do something to stop these quills from working, really if I do anything, she's going to blame you Harry or some of the other students." Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Let me think about it."

"I have another detention tonight." Harry reminded their friend. He really didn't want to go to another detention.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, hold on." He drove the spade firmly into the ground, walked over to the edge of the vegetable patch and picked up a bag that Harry had seen him carrying everywhere. He pulled out a little vial. "Put a couple of drops of this into a bowl of warm water and put your hand in it for half an hour or so after your detention. It'll help."

Hermione took the bottle and examined it. "What is it?" She asked.

"Essence of Murtlap." Merlin said, hooking the bag over his shoulder. "Harry I know this is hard, and I'll try and think of something to help you, but promise me you'll hold your temper in control after this. She can't keep it up forever, eventually Voldemort is going to make a mistake and then everyone will know you were telling the truth."

"Couldn't you turn her into a frog or something?" Ron asked hopefully.

Merlin laughed and started to walk towards the castle, they followed him knowing that their next lesson was going to start soon. Not that Binns would notice if they were missing. "Probably, it wouldn't help much though."

"It'd be an improvement." Harry muttered. "You said you helped heaps in the last couple of years, what changed?"

"Harry I wouldn't have helped you with this. I told you what I did before they were more nudges in the right direction than actually helping you." Merlin stopped at the doors. "Just try to keep a lid on that temper of yours." Normally something like this would make Harry cross, but the broad grin Merlin sent his way before heading off around the corner was hard to be angry at.

Reluctantly heading inside Harry wished there really was a magic cure for everything.

* * *

Merlin stopped and leant against the stone wall to think. He had known that Umbridge was going to be a problem, however torturing students and Harry in particular was going way beyond what he considered a problem. This was heading into the dangerous category.

Pulling the scrying crystal out of his bag Merlin rolled it around in his fingers. Had this been any of the years before Merlin would have made his way to the Crystal Cave to see if the magical core had any hopeful glimpses of the future for him. This year he had to go back to working with what he had.

Pushing away from the wall Merlin ducked into the Entrance Hall. It was time to talk to Dumbledore.

With all the students and teachers in class the corridors leading to Dumbledore's office were completely deserted and the phrase 'lemon drops' was all he needed to send the protective griffon statue leaping aside to reveal a staircase.

Since his arrival at Hogwarts Merlin hadn't seen Dumbledore except at the dinner table. The Headmaster thankfully was keeping to his promise to treat Merlin as nothing more than a junior staff member.

This issue with Harry was forcing Merlin's hand somewhat. As he trudged his way up the stairs Merlin considered how much easier it would have been to deal with Umbridge had this been Camelot in its prime. Not that the old witch would have gotten away with putting Arthur in detention.

Knocking on the impressive wooden door Merlin was admitted into Dumbledore's inner sanctum. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk with a cup of what was probably tea in his hand. Merlin cast a curious look around the large room. The walls were lined with portraits of sleeping old witches and wizards while the centre of the room contained several tables on which were balanced a collection or delicate silver tools. Some of which Merlin recognised from their old druid forms.

"Merlin how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked politely, setting his tea cup down on his desk. Stepping forward and casting a curious glance at the unoccupied bird perch behind the other man Merlin replied. "It's about Harry, there's a problem."

"Unfortunately that doesn't surprise me. Harry is remarkably good at getting himself into trouble." Dumbledore admitted and motioned for Merlin to sit. Sinking awkwardly into a luxurious armchair Merlin rubbed his hand through his hair. "It's Dolores Umbridge. She's torturing him during his detentions with her."

Dumbledore examined him over the top of his half moon glasses. "I was afraid of something like this." He admitted. "Though I'm not sure what you want me to do, unless Harry comes to me directly with some level of proof it will be his word against hers and Dolores has a great deal of influence with Cornelius."

"I could do something, but I'm worried that she will think it's Harry and then..."

"She will take her anger out on him. Yes I was concerned about the same thing. Even if she did find out it was you she would inevitably make your life here at Hogwarts difficult." Dumbledore finished for him. "I have been attempting to think of a way to deal with her also, however the only plan I can concoct is to wait until Voldemort make a move which can be revealed obviously to the public. That will restore their faith in me and Dolores will be removed from the school." Dumbledore paused. "This would not have been a problem if you had been willing to teach in her place."

Merlin glared at the Headmaster and raised his hand. "_Let life blood fill your veins."_ he muttered. A beautifully carved statue of an owl which Dumbledore was using for a paperweight burst into living flight. Dumbledore had pulled back from his desk in surprise and Merlin knew without a doubt that the man had seen the flash of raw golden magic in his eyes. "I don't use magic like you do; I don't think I could have taught here." Merlin had had just about enough of people asking him to teach magic, he hoped that this would be the very last time Dumbledore asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and took a moment to recover his composure. "Quite." Dumbledore and Merlin eyed each other uncertainly for a moment. Dumbledore aware that he had just witnessed a spark of what magic could in the right hands and Merlin wondering if he should have done that.

There was no doubt in Merlin's mind that should it come to it he could easily deal with Umbridge, and probably the rest of the Ministry wizards as well, only a deeply ingrained habit of secrecy and a desire to protect Harry kept him from acting. He had no doubt that had this been Arthur he wouldn't have hesitated, however he had been better able to act to protect Arthur. Society got in the way nowadays.

"In considering all of these I have a request for you." Dumbledore finally began.

Merlin looked up from petting his new owl. "Yes?"

"If Harry can stand it, do nothing against Dolores. For the moment it will serve us best if she believes that she has all the power." Dumbledore pressed his fingers to his lips and sighed. "However in the end I would choose Harry's safety and security over anything else. If you must act please do so. You are the wildcard in all of these political manoeuvrers, but I ask that if someone must be implicated in any wrongdoings or actions against the Ministry ensure that it is me."

Merlin blinked. "I'm not going to get anyone in trouble." He insisted. He'd managed to bumble his way through messes and out the other side for years without getting anyone else in trouble. Most of the time. He did not intend to start to cause problems for other people now.

Dumbledore shook his head and got to his feet. "Please, I am asking you. Do not spare me should a scapegoat be needed. I have plans in place for the Ministry attempting to remove me from the school, all it will mean is that they will be initiated earlier than I expect. That is no trouble."

Merlin got up as well, his owl transferring to his shoulder with an irritated hoot. "I don't like it, but alright."

"Harry comes first." Dumbledore said firmly. "The entire wizarding world needs him. You know that as well as I do."

Merlin knew exactly how much the world needed a hero, but he also knew how far those heroes could fall.

* * *

_I don't like this chapter. It had to happen, but that doesn't mean I have to like it._

_I apologise again for the long wait between chapters, but I will do everything in my power to have the next chapter written and updated by the end of next week at the latest._


	13. Fifth Year: High Inquisitor

_You people wanted unicorns, dammit I'll give you unicorns._

Chapter 13: Fifth Year- High Inquisitor

Dragging himself out of bed seemed like far too much effort this morning so Merlin lay back in bed and dozed. Despite centuries living as his own man Merlin had found the habit of waking early and getting moving quickly difficult to shake, however there were always days when it was nice not to have to make someone else breakfast.

However when he stirred again the sun was streamed though the gap in the curtains. Merlin catapulted himself out of bed and ripped the curtains aside. It was late or at least late for him and Grubby-Plank would be waiting, sometimes she seemed worse than Arthur. Throwing his clothes on Merlin dashed down to the Great Hall.

He arrived at the same time as Filtch. The old caretaker had a ladder and a notice in a wooden frame under his arms. Merlin knew through Grubby-Plank that Flitch was a Squib, so it wasn't a surprise when the old man carefully climbed the ladder and began to hammer a nail in between the stones of the wall. "New student notice?" Merlin asked up at him.

Filtch swayed on his ladder as he hung the notice lovingly on the wall. "Professor Umbridge had been made the High Inquisitor; it's about time this place had someone willing to shape it up." Filtch clambered the down the ladder, folded it up and hobbled off. Merlin looked up and read through the notice. It named Umbridge as the High Inquisitor, Merlin didn't know what that was, but he was certain that it wouldn't be a good thing.

There were already several students seated at the tables and all of them had their heads buried in their newspapers.

As Merlin walked towards the teacher's table he caught sight of the front page of one of the papers. There was a picture of Umbridge shaking hands with Fudge. Merlin paused and tapped the girl with the paper on the shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him. "Could I have a look at that? If you're done." Merlin asked politely.

The girl went pink. "Sure, okay, that's fine. I was done anyway." The paper was thrust into Merlin's hand with surprising force before the girl ducked her head towards her friend and began to whisper.

"Thanks." Merlin gave her a slightly unnerved smile before hurrying up the dais and opening his newly acquired paper. A flick of his fingers set his breakfast to making itself while Merlin began to read. According to the _Prophet _Umbridge now had the power to dismiss the other Professors following thorough assessment of their capabilities. Merlin turned to the next page and picked through his eggs while he read. What he read made him angry, angry enough that the edge of the paper began to smoke under his fingers.

He'd give Umbridge one day. One day to prove that she wasn't going to abuse this power and then it was on.

* * *

Tuesday dawned as bright and cheerful as Monday had. Merlin lay on his back and examined the curtains above his head. Yesterday had done nothing to improve his opinion of Grubby-Plank, she reminded him of Arthur when Merlin had first met him, only without the ego.

That wasn't even getting him started on Umbridge. Merlin had heard through some of the students how she was treating the Professors. Now he just had to think up a way to teach her a bit of humility.

Dragging himself out of bed and into his clothes Merlin jogged downstairs to grab some breakfast. As usual for his early morning starts only the Astrology Professor and Grubby-Plank herself were present in the Great Hall.

As Merlin was about to sit down Grubby-Plank looked over at him. "Emrys." She called beckoning firmly. Grabbing a glass of juice Merlin trotted over. "I'll need a hand this morning if you can spare the time." For the first time ever Grubby-Plank looked concerned. "I found a unicorn on the edge of the forest this morning. It looks like something's attacked it poor thing. It's an adult so..."

"They only tolerate the touch of a woman." Merlin finished for her.

He'd never handled any unicorns, not since the one that Arthur had killed. He considered them the most wonderfully magical creatures, almost better than dragons, but ever since that day he had always been wary of them. Unicorns were Old Religion creatures, some of the last remaining ones and even now Merlin was wary of those old powers. He was powerful, but the truly old magic was stronger even than him. "Happy to help." He added truthfully. As much as he was wary of them Merlin did like unicorns. He did wonder how well they would tolerate him though.

After eating a hasty breakfast Merlin followed Grubby-Plank down to a makeshift area behind Hagrid's hut which currently housed the injured unicorn. The magnificent creature was almost blindingly white and stood warily, its right hind hoof balanced carefully on its toe. The reason was obvious.

The glistening white of its coat was badly marred by four long deep scratches running under its belly and another deep wound on its back leg which looks suspiciously like a bite. Silvery blood was caked onto the wounds, flecks of dirt and leaves were caught within them and as the unicorn moved uncertainly the scab cracked and more blood leaked free.

Grubby-Plank approached the injured creature with one hand easily extended. "Righto Emrys, I'll need some warm water and a clean cloth please."

With the bucket already in hand it was the work of a moment for Merlin to fill the bucket and warm the water. He grabbed one of the thick wads of cloth they had borrowed from the Hospital Wing and ducked under the gate.

Grubby-Plank had one hand on the unicorn's shoulder and was examining the wound gently. Merlin approached slowly, keeping his eye on the unicorn. The magnificent creature turned its head to watch Merlin though one large dark eye. "Easy now boy, don't frighten her."

Merlin set the bucket on the ground behind the shorter woman and handed her the cloth. The unicorn examined him peacefully; she didn't seem unsettled by his approach or worried about his presence at all. Grubby-Plank seemed to have noticed. "Dumbledore said you were good with animals." She noted, moistening the cloth and gently applying it to the wound.

The unicorn flinched and danced away. Merlin, who had spent more than his fair share of hours inside the royal stables, immediately grabbed the mare's head to prevent her from rearing. All three of them flinched and then waited for disaster to strike.

After a long tension filled moment, the unicorn relaxed and allowed Merlin to continue stroking her velvety nose. Grubby-Plank made no comment however as her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline Merlin felt it was safe to assume that he had startled her.

With a steady look and a firm nod the woman went back to cleaning the injury. With Merlin holding the mare, the task took considerably less time than they had expected. However by the time Grubby-Plank had straightened and handed the bucket and blood soaked cloth back to Merlin the fifth years were starting to wander down from the castle ready for their lesson.

Several of the girls stood on the bottom rung of the fence and cooed over the unicorn. Merlin opened the gate for Grubby-Plank and glanced over at the unicorn. She seemed content to remain within the confines of the temporary yard for the time being.

"Just keep an eye on her for now, Emrys. I'll take this class and then I'll get you to give me a hand looking for whatever did this to her." Grubby-Plank ushered the girls away from the fence.

"Yes Ma'am." Merlin replied, winking cheerfully at Hermione as she hurried past him to join Ron and Harry near the table full of Bowtruckles Merlin had collected yesterday.

As Merlin was going about refilling the bucket with water for the unicorn a run of tension went through half the students, distracting them from Grubby-Plank who had begun to ask them questions about the Bowtruckles.

Merlin straightened to watch Umbridge make her way primly down from the castle. Now would be the perfect time for him to start putting his plans into place. However the ever watchful eyes on the unicorn had Merlin on edge. It was hard to start mischief when you were being watched by something that pure.

The pink clad woman arrived at the class with her clipboard and pen and gave the class a cursory glance. Her eyes lingered maliciously on Harry for a moment. Merlin couldn't help himself; he tilted his head and sent one of his cloths out to tangle around her leg.

With an ungainly shriek Umbridge nearly fell flat on her face. Only Grubby-Plank reaching out to steady her stopped Umbridge from ending up face first in the slightly muddy grass. "Careful there Professor Umbridge it's a bit slippery down here today."

Umbridge glared around at the gathered students, however even Harry had the sense not to even smile at her misstep.

Merlin ducked his head and grinned, he was going to enjoy this. The unicorn snorted and lowered her head to crop at the grass.

Grubby-Plank continued with her class with Umbridge watching from the sidelines. She stood against the wooden bars which formed the unicorn's yard. The mare stood calmly resting her leg, though she watched Umbridge with something akin to wariness. Merlin had taken a seat with his back against one of the gate posts and was watching Umbridge.

As the class progressed Umbridge would make little notes on her clipboard and eventually when the students had each taken a Bowtruckle to examine she began to walk around. Merlin waited where he was. He had decided to try and keep the blame on fate. If Umbridge slipped on some grass she would put it down to clumsiness, particularly if she could clearly see that none of the students had their wands out. Of course around Merlin fate tended to be something of a flexible concept.

As Umbridge began to question some of the students Merlin watched the Bowtruckles. They were tricky things to catch and when you had caught them they could be nasty. So he imagined if you bumped into one of them they would take it rather personally. Umbridge had now approached Grubby-Plank. "You do not normally take this class?" She asked in her little girl voice.

"No, I'm just filling in." Grubby-Plank said plainly, throwing some woodlice onto the table to distract the Bowtruckles. "Normally this class is taken by Professor Hagrid." Merlin frowned and strained his ears to listen in. He was yet to meet Hagrid, but from what he had heard the man was one of the good people.

"Where would he be?" Umbridge asked in what could almost have passed for a polite voice. Her eyes sparkled maliciously.

Grubby-Plank seemed oblivious. "Not a clue I'm afraid. Dumbledore contacted me just before term started and asked if I'd like a few weeks work. I was happy to oblige. It's made easier with Emrys working as well." She added nodding in Merlin's direction.

Merlin immediately feigned fascination with the students nearest to him. They were attempting to hold their Bowtruckle still enough to draw his hands. The Bowtruckle was objecting by attempting to bite their fingers. Having been chomped on himself, Merlin wasn't at all surprised that they were trying very hard to avoid that eventuality.

Out the corner of his eye Merlin could see that Umbridge was no longer looking at him, but he suspected that he would soon be receiving the same treatment as the teachers. Well that would be a lovely surprise for Umbridge wouldn't it?

"Are you aware of when Professor Hagrid will be returning?" Umbridge asked sweetly. Glancing up Merlin could see that Harry and Ron were glaring daggers at Umbridge's back. Hermione was looking at her two friends with concern. Merlin silently begged Harry to keep his temper under control.

"Not sure, you'd have to ask Dumbledore." Grubby-Plank caught one of the Bowtruckles before it could escape the student it had just bitten. Merlin paralysed another to his right moments before it could bite Neville who was trying to restrain it. The boy looked confused, but accepted the stickman's sudden compliance.

"Could you hold this for us?" Merlin jumped as he realised that two Gryffindor girls were addressing him. They were struggling to hold their Bowtruckle.

"Oh...sure." Merlin caught the little stick man around the middle and pinned his arms to his sides. The Bowtruckle tried to bite him. Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's alright, just hold still it'll all be over in a minute." He told his wriggly prisoner. The Bowtruckle glared irritably up at him, but fell still.

"Thanks." The girls beamed as they settled back down to focus on their drawings. Merlin glanced over at Umbridge. She had finished discussing lesson plans with Grubby-Plank and had gone back to moving through the group of students asking questions. The fact that she didn't seem happy suggested that the students were either answering correctly or were remaining loyal to Hagrid.

Knowing that Hagrid was half-giant Merlin was sure that Umbridge would persecute him and that made his blood boil. In this day and age there was no need to persecute people because of something they had been born with.

Unfortunately Merlin was on the other side of the group to Harry so he had no idea of what the blonde Malfoy had said to get such a strong reaction out of Merlin's friend. He did, however, hear Harry's response of. "Only because he was too stupid to do what Hagrid told him to do." The boy's angry words echoed around the group. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked with bated breath between Harry and Umbridge.

"Another detention Mr. Potter." Umbridge said with undisguised glee.

Merlin glared. The outburst was rude certainly, but it deserved nothing more than points being deducted, not another of the horrible woman's detentions. Harry's face was red with fury, but Hermione had him by one arm and was obviously telling him to calm down.

The lesson was over, so while the students packed up their books and equipment Merlin started ushering Bowtruckles back towards the table. Umbridge was making a final note on her clipboard and informing Grubby-Plank that her results would be available in ten days.

Crouching to pick up one of the Bowtruckles an opportunity presented itself. There was still a Bowtruckle surrounded by the Slytherin's and Umbridge was just walking past. A single magically enhanced thought was enough to send the already excitable and ferocious Bowtruckle leaping out to slash Umbridge in the calf.

The stout woman shrieked angrily and tried to smash the Bowtruckle with her clipboard. The Gryffindors were doubled over in silent incredulous laughter while the Slytherin's tried anxiously to get a hold of their Bowtruckle. Grubby-Plank was forced to grab her wand and concentrate on the other Bowtruckles which had been excited by the outburst of noise.

"Get off you disgusting creature." Umbridge yelled and swatted the Bowtruckle again, this only served to anger the tree guardian more.

Seeing that Umbridge was on the verge of pulling out her wand Merlin went to the rescue of the poor thing. "Easy Professor, you scared him." Merlin bent and reached for the Bowtruckle which went to swipe his fingers nastily, only to be frozen with a quick spell. Hefting the traumatised creature in one hand Merlin beamed down at the little pink woman.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at him, so Merlin just gave her another vacantly pleasant smile and carried the quickly recovering Bowtruckle back to the table with the others. Grubby-Plank eyed him with interest. "Well we need to get going if we're going to find what attacked that unicorn."

"Right." Merlin said and glanced at Hermione and Ron who were hovering, obviously waiting to talk to him. "I'll be right there." He wondered what they wanted him for. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked, noticing that Harry had already headed back towards the castle, apparently unaware that his friends were not with him.

"We need your help." Hermione started quickly, glancing up the hill at Harry. "We want to try and convince Harry to teach us Defence against the Dark Arts because Umbridge is well..."

"Useless." Ron supplied.

"Why do you need my help?" Merlin asked curiously. He was certain that Ron and Hermione possessed the ability to convince their friend to do something that he was obviously already very good at. Merlin had seen Harry fight the Dark Arts the boy was good.

"He's not going to like the idea." Hermione warned. "Can you meet us in the Library after dinner tonight?"

Merlin glanced back at Grubby-Plank who was waiting with her wand out. "I'll try."

"Thanks." Hermione said and ushered Ron up the hill to where Harry now stood waiting for them.

Merlin hurried after Grubby-Plank thinking that lessons in Defence against the Dark Arts with Harry would be fun.

* * *

It was dark and well past dinner by the time Merlin hurried into the Library. They hadn't been able to find whatever had attacked the unicorn. The trail of blood had ended rather mysteriously in a clearing deep into the forest. Grubby-Plank was concerned and had gone on to talk to Dumbledore about the event.

Merlin had spent the walk back thinking furiously about what sort of thing would have the power and stupidity to try and kill a unicorn. Other than an overly testosterone fuelled group of knights, but Merlin was pretty sure they were in short supply these days.

Casting a glance around the semi-light of the library Merlin caught sight of the back of Hermione's head. The three Gryffindors had sequestered themselves away in a little alcove.

They were surrounded by books and were all writing with varying degrees of intensity. Ron appeared to be doodling in his margin, Harry was slowly turning his way through a thick book while chewing on the end of his quill and Hermione was writing furiously. Merlin dropped into the spare seat causing all three of his friends to jump in surprise. Hermione carefully recapped her ink well. "Emrys, I'm glad you're here." She said brightly, throwing a quick glance at Harry who had greeted Merlin with a tight smile. "Now Harry we all have something we'd like to talk to you about."

Harry went from looking irate to looking worried. "Er...what?"

Ron refused to meet Harry's gaze so the boy turned to look at Merlin. Merlin shrugged and looked at Hermione. As far as he was concerned Merlin was here for moral support and to point out possibilities.

"Well Harry, Ron and I were thinking that...since Umbridge is refusing to teach us proper Defence then we should probably start teaching ourselves." Hermione explained while Ron nodded cautiously. Merlin leant back in his chair and looked around. They appeared to be alone in the library; Madame Price was well out of hearing range. However Merlin wouldn't put anything past Umbridge so he kept one eye on the conversation and the other on the space around them.

"Alright, that's sounds like a good idea." Harry admitted looking back and forth between the three of them. "Are you going to help Merl...I mean Emrys?"

Merlin grinned. "Nope. Hermione will explain."

Harry turned back to Hermione with a questioning look that was just starting to be edged with suspicion.

"Well we were thinking that what we need is a teacher who knows about fighting the Dark Arts, someone who has actually fought against Death Eaters." As Harry cast another look at Merlin, but Hermione cut him off. "Not Merlin, you Harry."

Harry stared at the three of them. Ron look worried, Hermione looked hopeful and Merlin was interested. Having essentially taught himself, with a little input from Gaius and Kilgharrah, Merlin was always interested in learning more and different ways of performing magic. Even though he had never caught on with wand magic he was still keenly interested to see how Harry would go about teaching it.

"You can't be serious." Harry hissed. "I can't teach Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Why not, you get the best marks in the class, you've faced V..Voldemort four times and every time you've come out the winner."

"That was luck and Merlin." Harry snapped angrily. Marlin hushed him as Madame Price threw their little group a warning look.

"Harry I've done almost nothing to help you fight Voldemort. You've done it all yourself, besides even if you haven't fought Voldemort, from the stories I've read in the paper and from what I've heard around the school you've done more than your fair share of combating magic."

"It was luck and I've always had help from other people." Harry insisted through gritted teeth.

"The Chamber of Secrets was all you, and so were the dementors in third year." Ron offered.

Harry opened his mouth to object, but at three insistent faces he closed it. "Look I can't teach, I don't know how. Why can't you teach us?" He demanded of Merlin.

"I've already told you I'm not very good at wand magic, I doubt I could teach it. Look they don't need someone who knows everything. All they need is someone who knows what it's like and is willing to show people some good, useful spells to protect themselves with." Merlin was certain that it was a reasonable argument. Madame Price was now watching them like a hawk from just outside hearing range.

Harry glared at him, then at Hermione and finally at Ron. "Look I'm not going to do it, I don't care what you say." This was said a little too loudly for Madame Price's liking and she scurried over to their table and chased all four of them out of her domain whispering fiercely about yelling in the library. When Merlin pointed out reasonably that they hadn't been yelling he was told blankly that his boots had left dirt marks all over the floors and if he didn't want to be licking them clean again he would vacate the premises.

The stocks were bad, Merlin imagined licking floors clean was worse so he left, waving a cheerful goodbye to Hermione and Ron. Harry had hurried sullenly off by himself.

Making his way back to his room Merlin hoped that Harry would agree. If not to help his friends then to help himself, Voldemort was not going to go down without a fight and Harry needed to be prepared.

* * *

Merlin was just pulling his boots on a few days after the incident in the library when a House Elf appeared in the middle of the room. "Mr. Emrys sir?" The elf squeaked, bowing so low her nose almost touched the ground.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" The House Elves strict devotion to their duties always made Merlin a little uncomfortable.

"We has a letter from Hermione Granger Mr. Emrys sir." The little creature reached into its embossed tea towel toga and presented him with a piece of neatly folded parchment.

As soon as Merlin's fingers folded around the letter the House Elf released it and vanished with a loud crack. Puzzling over the strangeness of House Elf behaviour Merlin opened the letter and read through it quickly. A slow smile spread over his face and he tossed the letter on the fire, waiting to ensure it burnt completely before hurrying from the room.

Harry had agreed. Take that Umbridge.

* * *

_Unfortunately I now have some less than good news. I'm going away on holiday as of next week. Which is unbelievably awesome for me, but it does mean that you are going to have a bit of a wait for the next chapter. I'm not writing while I'm away, hell I'm not even taking my computer with me. So at best the next chapter will be up in late July, at worst early August. _

_I promise I have every intention of returning to this story on my return home, but yes it will be something of a long wait._


	14. Fifth Year: The Room of Requirement

_IT RETURNS!_

_Yup I'm back from my holiday which was awesome in the most extreme. I didn't think I would get a chapter up this quickly because I still have a load of essays to finish for uni before I go back, but turns out I almost finished a chapter before I left so I just had to edit this and upload it. Happy happy. _

_You guys filled up my inbox while I was away too. I think I've now doubled this stories followers. So welcome everyone, lovely to meet you, enjoy the new chapter._

Chapter 14: Fifth Year- The Room of Requirement

Harry was certain that today was going to be a good day. Yesterday had gone without a hitch. His heart still fluttered when he thought about how many people had turned up to the Hog's Head and had left believing him and determined to learn Defence against the Dark Arts from him. Harry still couldn't believe that so many people wanted him to teach them. He still wasn't completely convinced that he was going to be better than Umbride. Struggling into his robes Harry pondered that at least he would let them use magic.

As he was shaking Ron awake Harry's mind turned to Merlin. The sorcerer hadn't attended the meeting, but had met up with them at the Three Broomsticks afterwards. Merlin had been keen to attend their 'lessons', but had still be very reluctant to help teach, Harry wasn't sure if it was a basic magical difference as Merlin had been insisting or if the sorcerer was still just trying to stay out of the public eye.

Having successfully roused Ron and dragged him downstairs to the Great Hall Harry decided that he would accept any help that Merlin was willing to offer. Merlin was slowly putting more and more effort into helping Harry so Harry was certain that it wouldn't be too long until his help would make a massive difference.

Unfortunately Harry's thought processes were drawn to a screeching halt before they reached the Great Hall. The source of his surprise and a sudden spike in paranoia was the presence of a large group of students standing in the Entrance Hall looking up at the wall. At first glance Harry wondered what they were looking at, it took him a moment to realise that there was another framed Educational Decree up on the wall. It wasn't surprising that Harry nearly missed it, after it was just one additional notice in the increasingly congested wall.

Snorting, Harry was about to walk through the crowd and head for breakfast when he saw the worried looks that were being thrown his way from those people who had come to the Hog's Head yesterday. The paranoia returned with a vengeance so Harry elbowed his way through the crowd, Ron following quickly in his wake. Stopping at the front of the group Harry looked up and read the newest degree.

Heart sinking into his shoes Harry turned slowly and walked into the Great Hall. "How did she find out?" Ron whispered into his ear.

"She can't know, there is no way that she could possibly have found out. It has to be a coincidence." Harry replied under his breath, casting his eyes around the Gryffindor table until he noticed Hermione half hidden behind her usual morning paper. He and Ron hurried over and sat on either side of their friend. Harry could feel the eyes on those who had attended the meeting following him and he prayed that none of them would be stupid enough to come over to the Gryffindor table. "Hermione did you see it?" Harry asked, glancing up at the teacher table to see if Umbridge was there. She wasn't.

Hermione folded her paper and nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't change anything."

"'Mione, she knows!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't think so and even if she does it doesn't matter." Hermione said firmly. "Umbridge knowing or suspecting don't change the fact that we need to be ready to fight. Harry have you changed your mind?"

Harry shook his head. "No way, but now we need to find somewhere out of sight to practice." Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed Ernie making his way over. Harry glared at him, but the pompous Hufflepuff continued until he was standing next to Harry. Several Gryffindors have him odd looks. Harry snapped angrily. "Go back to your table, we know, everything is still on. I'll let you know." Ernie looked affronted, but headed back to his own table.

"We need to let people know and fast before Umbridge or one of her Slytherin spies starts to get suspicious." Harry said, turning back to his friends.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Hermione pointed out. "After all we have classes with most of them and Ginny can talk to everyone in the lower years without being too suspicious."

Ron glared at Hermione. "I won't let you put Ginny in Umbridge's line of fire."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really Ron, Ginny is far less likely to arouse suspicion than one of us." She got to her feet quickly. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to find Emrys and see if he knows anything about any of this."

Harry and Ron watched their determined friend hurry out of the Great Hall. "I think we've been a bad influence on her." Ron muttered.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered Trelawney's scented loft reluctantly, finding their usual seats and not seeing their teacher there yet the two of them settled down to talk. Hermione had told them that she had spoken to Merlin, who had told her that while he didn't know immediately of somewhere they could practice magic he would look around and let them know.

With the problem of location sorted out Harry and Ron were now quietly discussing what spells Harry thought would be a good idea to teach people. Their conversation was cut unfortunately short by a very un-Trelawney arrival. The usually vague and 'mysterious' Professor actually stomped into the room and threw one of the text books at Neville. Their startled friend fumbled the book and knocked his dream log off the table. Blushing furiously Neville ducked under his table. Lavender and Pavarti looked horrified at their favourite teacher's obvious distress. "Professor what's wrong?" Lavender asked eagerly.

Trelawney sniffed haughtily. "Nothing my dear, nothing at all. After all my years of service, that is all I'm worth; Nothing!" Throwing her last book at Harry, who only caught it because he'd had four and a half years of practice catching tiny, very fast golden Snitches, Trelawney stalked to the front of the room and dropped into her chair. "Well what are you all waiting for?" She nearly shrieked. Everyone very wisely ducked their heads down behind their books. Harry exchanged a look with Ron. "I guess she got the results of her inspection back from Umbridge." Harry muttered.

"Looks like it." Ron muttered, reluctantly opening his dream log. "So when are we going to have the first meeting?"

"As soon as we find somewhere big enough to practice, it's not going to be easy finding somewhere big enough for some decent spellwork for that many people." Harry whispered back. Ron grimaced and looked down at his dream log. Harry hoped that Merlin would be able to find somewhere for them to practice, because with Umbridge's newest Educational Degree getting help from any of the other staff was going to be near on impossible.

As they were descending from the Divination tower Harry noticed a large barn owl perched on an open window sill. As people passed it the owl examined them seriously, before turning its attention to the next person in line. Apparently it was waiting for someone. Harry had an idea of who, and sure enough as he stepped into front of the bird it shifted its weight and held out one leg to which was attached a piece of parchment. "Must be for you mate." Ron chuckled.

There was a line of students waiting to come down the narrow rickety ladder from the Divination classroom, so Harry decided to leave the questions for later. He pulled the letter off the owl's leg and the bird immediately took flight. He and Ron hurried down the stairs and backed into a little alcove the read the letter.

The parchment was dirt stained around the edges, the writing was slightly shaky and at one point the quill tip had gone straight through the parchment.

_Harry, I think I've found somewhere that will work. I'll be in the vegetable patch all day tomorrow. M_

Harry and Ron exchanged excited grins while Harry carefully burnt the parchment into nothing. The two of them hurried off to find Hermione and give her the good news. Merlin had found them somewhere to practice.

* * *

Their lunch break the following day couldn't have come fast enough. As soon as they finished Transfiguration Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried down to the vegetable patch behind the greenhouses. True to his word Merlin was working industriously, digging and planting. He straightened as they approached. The sorcerer beamed at them. "Hello."

"We got your letter." Harry burst immediately.

Merlin grinned. "I guessed, okay I talked to some of the House Elves about a good hidden place to practice magic and they really pulled through. Particularly one called Dobby, apparently he's a friend of yours."

Harry gaped. "Dobby is here."

"Yep, Dumbledore employed him, paying him to work in the kitchens with the others." Here Merlin paused and rubbed his cheek, leaving a streak of dark dirt against his white skin. "He's a bit odd."

"Odd is a really nice way of describing Dobby." Harry admitted which earned him a glare from Hermione. "So where is it?"

"Apparently there is a room in the castle that will become anything you want, or need it to be. Dobby found it a couple of times and the rest of the House Elves agree that it exists and they told me how to find it." Merlin explained.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, have you looked at this room yet?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, I was going to suggest you meet me there tonight with the rest of the group and figure out the problems then. What do you think Harry?"

Harry jumped at being addressed, he had been thinking about the room. The explanation sounded familiar, he was certain that Dumbledore had mentioned a room where things you desperately needed would appear exactly when you needed them. "I think it's worth a shot. If we tell people this afternoon and get them to meet us..." here Harry trailed off. "Er...where do we meet?" he asked Merlin.

The blue eyed youth shook himself. "Right, sorry. On the seventh floor near a tapestry of some idiot losing a fight with some trolls."

"I know where that is." Ron said eagerly, "it's not near any of the classrooms, so hopefully it'll be easy to sneak to." He added keenly.

Hermione looked between the three boy's excited faces and reluctantly shook her head. "Alright, shall we meet at seven, after dinner?"

They all agreed and Merlin invited them to have lunch with him. Settling on the grass beneath one of the big trees on the edge of the lake Harry decided to bring up something that had been bothering him since their last Quidditch practice. "Mer...Emrys, can I ask you something?"

Merlin was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, but he sat up and looked at Harry without answering.

"It's just... the other day, my scar hurt and I...I think Voldemort was really angry, about something." Harry looked at Merlin, but the sorcerer was silent. "And I had another one during one of my detentions and he was really happy." Ron was nodded sagely; Harry had already discussed this with both of his friends. Hermione had been worried and Ron was impressed that Harry could "read You-Know-Who's mind'. Harry wasn't sure if he should be excited or very worried. "I think he's looking for the prophecy."

"The Order knows Voldemort is looking for the prophecy, they're protecting it." Merlin pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's going to be me that Voldemort ends up coming after, even if he doesn't hear the rest of it. He hates me. What do I do? I'm supposed to defeat him, but how on earth am I supposed to do that?" Harry's voice rose as he spoke, until Hermione grabbed his arm and shushed him. Sagging back Harry shook his head. It wasn't fair, he hadn't asked for any of this and now the mammoth task of defeating Voldemort lay ahead of him.

"Yeah, any suggestions?' Ron added, trying to add a lighter air to the conversation.

Merlin grinned at the red head and looked over at Harry who thought that some handy hints from the greatest wizard of all time would certainly be a help when it came to defeating Voldemort.

"Sorry Harry, but I don't know how you are supposed to defeat Voldemort." Merlin pulled up a few pieces of grass. "You need this 'power the Dark Lord knows not' and I have no idea what that is."

"But you defeated Voldemort in the Graveyard last year." Harry demanded. "Surely you know something that'll help me defeat him."

Merlin nodded calmly. "I deflected Voldemort last year and I mostly managed it with the element of surprise. Voldemort didn't know what to expect from a crotchety old man appearing from nowhere. I mean he wasn't expecting anyone, let alone a sorcerer like me. Next time it won't be so easy, he'll know what to expect and he'll most likely have come up with a way to counteract my magic."

"What are we going to do then?" Ron asked hopelessly. Hermione looked between them all.

Merlin chuckled suddenly. "Don't panic, I said he'd come up with a way to counteract my magic, I never said it would be an effective way and I promised to help you and help you I will. Anyway I can." Cerulean eyes met Harry's emerald ones with a soul-deep promise. Harry let out a shaky breath and nodded. Merlin meant it; he would give everything he had to help Harry defeat Voldemort.

Harry felt slightly more hopeful as the bell rung and they headed back to class, promising to meet Merlin at the Room of Requirement before seven. Maybe with a little help his destiny wouldn't be so unmanageable as he thought.

* * *

_Next chapter will be up...eventually, not sure when. Next week is looking at being a hellhole of a week, but I've been wrong before._


	15. Fifth Year: Dumbledore's Army

_New chapter hooray! Thanks to everyone for sticking around through the slow updates, I appreciate your support. The chapter one and a half chapters ahead of this one was making me hate it so it took a long time to finish._

_Additionally the Merlin spell in this chapter, (you'll know it when you see it) is semi-nicked from the Merlin wiki. If it's wrong and someone knows the absolutely correct term please let me know and I'll change it._

* * *

Chapter 15: Fifth Year- Dumbledore's Army

Merlin stretched as he stood the click and pop of his spine oddly satisfying. He'd snuck some food from the kitchen that morning and eaten stretched out on the lawn overlooking the lake. It was fast approaching seven o'clock and Merlin was giving some serious thought to Harry's venture.

In theory it was a great idea and as someone who essentially learnt magic in secrecy Merlin was all for it, but he wasn't sure if he should get involved himself. It wasn't as though he could teach any of the students anything. After wizards had discovered modern wandcraft the ability to use magic properly slowly dwindled. Nowadays one wizard in a million had any talent with the real magic of the Old Religion.

In addition Merlin wasn't sure he wanted so many students to think of him as someone special. After all if Harry let something slip about Merlin's identity there would be a world of problems, particularly if word somehow got back to Umbridge.

Tugging on his hair in frustration Merlin wriggled his feet under him and stood up.

The Giant Squid was floating along the surface of the lake, waving it's tentacles happily around in the air, Merlin stood and watched for a moment. It would be nice, he thought, to not have to worry about the complexities of society.

Rubbing the side of his face Merlin turned to head inside. He had promised that he would help Harry in any way that he could and there was no way, doubts included, that Merlin was going to let Harry run an illegal and potentially dangerous club on his own. At least with a member of staff, the students stood the slightest of a fighting chance. With a wry grin Merlin pushed open the door into the castle, facing facts Merlin knew that some of his best work was done with only the slimmest of chances.

By the time Merlin arrived on the seventh floor Harry, Ron and Hermione had already conjured the room they were looking for and were inside the well sealed door exclaiming with delight about the collection of defensive objects within the room. Merlin looked around appreciatively.

He hadn't tried for something as complex as a good practice room when he'd come up here before. Mostly because he wasn't entirely sure what his three friends had wanted. The castle, it seemed had no such confusion and had outdone itself.

The room was easily large enough for twenty or so people to practice duelling in. There were two bookshelves against one wall, stacked with books on defensive magic. Hermione was already selecting one and burying herself in it with delight. Next to the bookshelves was a large pile of red and yellow cushions stacked neatly according to size. At the back of the room, where Harry and Ron were, a long row of sturdy tables were set laden with all sorts of bits and pieces which Merlin vaguely recognised as dark detectors. As Merlin continued to gaze about the room Harry finally turned around and noticed he was there. "Hey Emrys! I'm glad you made it."

Merlin smiled warmly, his friends were getting much better at using his druid name and he appreciated it. It was also nice to be welcomed so keenly. "I told you I would didn't I? So do you think this will do?" he looked around the room with satisfaction.

Harry's smile was so wide Merlin was astonished the top of his head didn't slide off. "It's perfect, thanks."

"Thank Dobby when you see him again, he was the one who recommended it." Merlin reminded him.

"So are you going to teach us magic?" Ron asked eagerly, setting down a mirror and following Harry across the room.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Merlin shook his head. "Look I've already told you, I don't use magic like you. You can't learn the sort of magic I use."

"Surely Hermione can." Ron pointed out eagerly. "She can do any spell ever made." This effusive exclamation made Hermione turn a startling shade of pink behind her book.

With a resigned sigh Merlin glanced back at the door. Hopefully no one came in. "Alright, I'll show you one spell, but if none of you can do it then that's the end of the bothering, deal?" Not that he minded the bothering. It was so comforting to be able to discuss magic, real magic, with someone that Merlin couldn't bring himself to be angry.

"Deal." All three students chimed. Hermione joined them in the middle of the room.

Casting around for something to aim at Merlin settled on some of the cushions, in the unlikely case that any of the managed magic like this at least they wouldn't hurt anyone. "_Fluge."_ Merlin said clearly. He hadn't ever needed to actually need the incantation for something as simple as this, but he figured that was a little unfair on the others. One of the cushions immediately shot across the room and landed, skidding slightly onto the table at the back.

There was a moment of silence, then Ron gave a bark of laughter. "That was awesome. Let me try."

The red head looked at the cushion and pulled out his wand. "Wand away, if you can do this then you don't need a wand." Merlin reminded him. He would be very impressed if any of them could do even this simple spell which, in the druids and old sorcerers was almost an innate ability. Ron sheepishly returned his wand to his pocket and fixed the cushion with such a fierce stare that Merlin was slightly surprised it didn't move out of sheer terror. "Fluge_" _Unsurprisingly nothing happened.

Merlin grinned. "You're not pronouncing it right." He pointed out.

While Ron continued to try Hermione and Harry both joined in. Though Hermione's pronunciation was impeccable not a spark of magic was noted. All three looked very dejected, so much so that Merlin had to speak up. "I did warn you. This magic is something you have to be born with, it's not something you can learn."

"We have magic." Ron pointed out moodily, walking over to kick one of the cushions.

"Not this sort of magic." Merlin chuckled. Their impromptu lesson came to a rapid close at that point because the doors opened and the other members of their little illegal group charged into the room. Despite the room's size it seemed slightly crowded within the stone walls. It was almost like trying to get Arthur ready for a tournament with the rest of the knights. There were people everywhere being generally over excited and silly, though at least they weren't dressed in heavy armour and armed with sharp objects and more muscle than brain cells.

All of the newcomers were so excited that they didn't even spare Merlin a glance. With an amused smirk Merlin strolled over to the pile of cushions and flopped down onto it, shifting about until he was draped comfortably. By that stage most people had finished ogling the room and some had noticed him and were muttering to their friends. Merlin met their eyes openly and with a friendly smile. He didn't want to freak any of them out.

Harry and Ron were greeting people as they came in. There was a consensus that he room was perfect, particularly as, due to the room's unusual nature, the door could be made to disappear once they were inside.

Once everyone had arrived Harry nervously made his way to the front of the group. However before Harry could do more than open his mouth, one of the Hufflepuff boys spoke up, loudly and rather rudely. "What is he doing here?" A scathing looked was sent Merlin's way and several of the other students looked nervous.

Harry glanced at Merlin. "Everyone knows Emrys right?" a glance around the room confirmed that everyone was nodding. "He's kind of helping out. Don't worry he won't tell anyone right?" this last was directed at Merlin.

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't worry I'm on your side. I don't like Umbridge any more than any of you do. To tell you the truth none of the teachers do either. Even Severus thinks she's a waste of space, which is saying something." Merlin licked his lips, he was certain that there was more to Severus Snape than meets the eye. He seemed sly and nasty, but Merlin could see something in his eyes that reminded him of Lancelot. A sort of lonely, lost look overlaid with the determination to batter down anything that lay in his path. "Harry asked me to come, so I came." Merlin shrugged and looked over at Harry. That was the truth, he was all for this club, but he wasn't sure what he could do to help them other than general support.

"I thought Harry was going to teach us?" Cho asked quietly with a hint of hope in her voice.

There was a chorus of agreements, Hermione glanced up from her book and snorted. "Of course Harry is teaching us. Emrys is just here to give us a few pointers, if we need them." she levelled Merlin with a look which would have made Arthur proud before turning back to the assembled students and snapping her book shut. "Well I think we need to elect a leader."

"Harry's the leader." Cho replied immediately. Several other people nodded, however Merlin could see some dissention growing in some of the older and more arrogant students.

Hermione looked at Cho and then glanced at Harry who was simply looking uncomfortable with the whole situation. "I just thought we should make it official. Everyone who thinks Harry should be the leader raise your hands."

Despite some obvious misgivings everyone in the room raised their hand so Hermione, looking very pleased nodded. "Alright and we should come up with a name."

Everyone looked about at the others. Fred chuckled and spoke up. "What about the Anti-Umbridge League."

"Or the Ministry are Morons group." Some else called out to general laughter.

"How about the Defence Association, or we could call it the DA for short so no one knows what we're talking about." Cho suggested, throwing an over eager glance at Harry who smiled.

Ginny Weasley, however, snorted. "If we're going to call it the DA, then lets at least make it stand for Dumbledore's Army. Isn't that what the Ministry is afraid of most?" She threw a challenging look around the room. Merlin grinned. The youngest of the Weasley clan had some spunk. As he glanced around the room Merlin could see that her suggestion had caught people's attention and he had to admit that he didn't mind it himself.

With the club name scribed carefully on top of the signup sheet, Harry stepped up again and shuffled his feet nervously. "Right, I suppose we should start then. I thought we could start with _Expelliarmus _then go onto a few other spells, just so I can see where everyone is." Harry threw a slightly more eager look around the room.

It seemed however that a few people were less than keen on Harry's idea. "What do we want to learn a crappy spell like that?" One of the boys sneered.

Harry looked up, his eyes darkening, but he didn't seem sure of how to respond to that. Merlin figured it was about time for him to speak up. "You shouldn't underestimate the use and power of little spells like that. After all remember, if your opponent doesn't have a wand then they can't curse you, can they? They day you consider yourself too good for 'weaker' spells is the day that you've just become too powerful for your own and the rest of societies good." There was a wall of silence and the boy who had spoken up went red and hunched his shoulders, looking everywhere, but at Merlin.

"Right, er...so shall we get started, if everyone wants to pair up and practice." Harry called out. There was an explosion of movement as everyone started grabbing their partners and started waving their wands about.

It was an interesting display of organised chaos. Once people started to get the hang of the disarming spell there were wands flying left, right and centre. Merlin got to his feet and wandered around the room watching, he was forced to either duck or send wands spinning away from him when someone cast their spells with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary.

Harry seemed to be enjoying himself as he instructed Cho on her spellwork. Merlin smiled faintly at the pair, they obviously liked each other and were both trying to hide it. Rolling his eyes Merlin continued his stroll around the room.

Eventually he came to Neville, who was trying desperately to disarm Dean Thomas without much success. "_Expelliamus. Expelliamus. Expelliamus._" Neville's wand was nearly bending with the force he was putting into waving it about. Merlin took pity. "Relax Neville. Magic doesn't work so well if you're stressed."

Not entirely sure how he was supposed to prove his point without revealing himself Merlin grabbed Neville's wrist and lowered his wand. "Just take a moment to relax and centre yourself. You can do this." Merlin stepped back and allowed Neville a moment of peace to concentrate. He could see that the young wizard was still tense, but his determination shone through his face.

Finally with a deep breath Neville raised his arm and said firmly. "_Expelliamus."_ Dean's wand was nearly pulled from his grip; however he managed to maintain a hold of it. Several nearby Gryffindors gave a disappointed Neville a cheer. Harry had appeared near them. "Well done Neville, you're really getting the hang of it. Maybe try a bit more of a flick."

Neville nodded and looked over at Dean who gave his friend a supportive grin. Merlin winked at Neville. "Keep at it, just relax and you'll manage."

An hour passed where magic was thrown all over the room. By the time Harry called for a stop everyone was eager for more. Organising a good night for meetings turned out to be something of an issue. There were Quidditch practices to work around and many of the students were involved in other clubs which they didn't want to miss. After a lot of shouting and Hermione scribbling frantically in a little book everyone agreed to meet on the following Wednesday, with further meeting dates decided later.

"I'll try and come up with some way to let everyone know when the next meeting is." Hermione explained as people left in twos and threes to avoid drawing suspicion. "It will be strange if there are too many people meeting and asking Harry, Ron or I when the next meeting is and we don't want to draw Umbridge's attention." This last part was yelled to ensure that people would hear.

Eventually only Hermione, Ron and Harry remained in the Room. Merlin grinned at them, they all looked completely satisfied with the work they had done tonight. "Well I suppose I had better head to bed as well." Merlin sighed, running his fingers though his hair.

"You will come on Wednesday won't you?" Harry asked keenly.

Merlin paused and looked over the three eager faces which were presented to him. "I don't know, I'm not going to be much help."

"You helped Neville." Harry pointed out as he folded up the Marauders Map.

Reluctantly Merlin nodded. It had felt good that, actually teaching someone magic, he hadn't ever really done that. "We'll see. Goodnight then." He called, leaving the room to his three young friends.

Walking the dark and silent corridors with only a fist full of light to guide him Merlin considered what he was doing. He was encouraging a new generation of magic folk to break through the laws binding them. With an ironic smile Merlin headed for bed, history did like to repeat itself.

* * *

_This chapter was written while I was on a placement in a little country town. As such I apologise if Merlin sounds a little odd. He was channelling my supervisor who has the most amazingly Australian sense of teaching and as such involved a multitude of phrases such as 'she'll be right' and 'oh it's a cocky one'. After working with him for two weeks, I started talking and apparently writing like him. My sister thought it was hilarious; my rather conservative mother wasn't too keen on all the swearing I did when I got home._


	16. Fifth Year: Quidditch

Chapter 16: Fifth Year- Quidditch

The first Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was fast approaching. As usual the tension throughout the school was at boiling point. The thought of getting back in the air and royally thrashing Malfoy again was even more uplifting than the knowledge that Harry and a significant portion of the student body was practicing illegal Defence against the Dark Arts right under Umbridge's nose.

As Harry strolled into the Great Hall for lunch he repressed a smile. Seated all around him were reminders of the DA. Everyone had improved so much in the last few sessions. Neville had managed to disarm Hermione the other night and the glow of pride still hadn't left his face.

Harry dropped onto the seat beside his round faced friend. "Hey Neville, have you seen Ron?"

Neville shook his head. "Sorry, he was gone when I got up." Suddenly Neville's eyes refocused over his head and look of shocked horror settled over his features. Harry spun in his seat and he imagined that the same look of horror was on his face too.

Ron had just entered the Great Hall with Hermione in tow. The red head's face and arms were covered in boils and he looked stuck halfway between livid and mortified. Judging by the way he was walking Harry had to guess that that the boils weren't confined to the visible skin.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Ron looked morosely at the seat next to Harry. Hermione spared Ron a sympathetic look.

"Malfoy." Ron muttered gloomily and seated himself very warily.

Harry grimaced and looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was seated in the middle with his back to them. Judging by the laughter from the other students around him Malfoy was giving his rendition of his attack on Ron. Nasty little fights with hexes were becoming increasingly common between members of the two Quidditch teams.

Only with Umbridge firmly on the side of the Slytherins the Gryffindors had to either be almost unbearably sneaky about taking revenge or they just had to put up with the hexes. Alicia and Katie had both already been up to the Hospital Wing and several other Gryffindor and Slytherin students, who weren't even on the teams, had also been admitted or treated by Madame Pomfrey. Apparently now Ron was going to join those ranks.

"Git." Harry replied and downed the last of his orange juice. "Come on you should go to the Hospital Wing, it shouldn't take Madame Pomfrey long to fix that." Harry motioned to Ron's boil covered body.

Grimacing as he got to his feet Ron shot a death glare in Malfoy's direction. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly all this animosity really isn't helpful. Remember what the Sorting Hat said, we need to stand united."

Harry and Ron exchanged an understanding glance and just agreed with her. As much as Harry was happy to work with the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff students, many of whom had since joined the DA, the Slytherin's were a whole other story. Harry just had no interest in ever working with them at all.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing after a slow walk due to Ron's increasing discomfort, the room was quiet. There was someone with dark brown hair asleep in a bed on the other side of the room, however all the other beds were clean and empty their white sheets so bright in the morning sunlight that they were almost painful to look at. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. As the three of them walked further into the Hospital Wing Hermione gave a cry of delight and surprise. Harry and Ron turned to follow her line of sight.

Straightening from his position mixing something in a bowl over a little crackling flame was Merlin. The dark haired sorcerer beamed at them. "Hello, what are you all doing up here?" Merlin removed the bowl from the flame and strolled over with his hands in his pockets. As he wove through the beds and approached them Merlin's eyebrows rose in interest and Ron shifted in irritation. "What happened?" Merlin asked Ron.

"Malfoy." Ron growled. "That's what happened."

Merlin was grinning broadly. "Sit down." He chuckled gesturing towards the nearest neatly made bed. The sorcerer hurried towards a nearby cupboard and began rummaging inside.

"What are you doing up here?" Hermione asked curiously as Merlin approached them again with several glass vials full of multicoloured liquid and a mug.

Merlin began to set up on the bedside table. "Dumbledore asked me to help Madame Pomfrey out for the week. Apparently Quidditch makes you lot a bit competitive." Harry watched in amazement as the sorcerer's hands moved swiftly and confidently over the mug, adding a drop of this and a little more of that. "Back in Camelot my guardian was the court physician so I learnt a lot about healing herbs and potions from him. It always came in handy when the knights got knocked about." Apparently he had noticed the three of them staring.

"Oh..." Hermione said quietly.

Ron was frowning. "I thought you didn't know any modern magic?" he muttered moodily, rubbing at a new boil on his arm.

Merlin grinned as he handed the mug over to Ron. "Drink up, and just because I don't use wand magic doesn't mean I don't know anything about it. Besides, most of the potions that your healers use seem to be magical versions of Gaius's potions. It makes it pretty easy to learn them."

Ron gagged and made a face as he finished the mug off. "It still tastes awful." He choked.

"I haven't met many potions that taste like rainbows." Merlin pointed out as he packed up his kit with a vague wave of his hand. "You look better already."

It was true; the boils which covered Ron's skin were already beginning to fade. Ron rubbed his hands over his face. "Awesome, thanks."

"Good luck tomorrow." Merlin offered as he walked with them towards the door. "I haven't seen a Quidditch match in years and I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

The day of the match dawned bright and blustery.

Merlin arrived at the Quidditch pitch at the same time as Minerva. "Hello Emrys, looking forward to the game?" She asked eagerly.

Merlin grinned; he hadn't ever seen Minerva this animated. The normally stern witch had a flush of colour in her cheeks and a determined sparkle in her eyes. "Come along then." She said firmly and Merlin fell into step with her. Taking the stairs two at a time and re-enjoying his young body Merlin paused at the seating level to wait for Minerva to follow him up at a much more sedate pace.

As Merlin turned to find his seat he couldn't help but be impressed. The teachers stand was high in the air and allowed him a full view of the entire pitch. The goal posts were at eye level on either side of the stand. On the levels below and beside them were the student stands. They were packed. Surely every student at the school had to be standing cheering and talking together until their voices combined into a general roar of excitement.

Finding his seat beside Minerva with Lee Jordan sitting on her other side ready to commentate, Merlin stared out at the crowd with amazement. Even the great tournaments at Camelot hadn't attracted this many people.

A loud whistle sounded and Merlin peered forward to see the two teams stride purposefully out onto the field. The Gryffindors in the stands roared their delight and the teachers around Merlin clapped politely as the gold and scarlet team stepped forward. The Slytherin's did the same as their team stepped forward. The Slytherin team seemed to prefer heavy set players while the Gryffindor's seemed to primarily have lighter players. Merlin could only hope that this game wouldn't go like the training matches between the knights and their servants which its contestants so closely resembled.

As Madame Hooch's whistle sounded the players took to the air. Both teams were good, though the Slytherin's had a tendency to play dirty. Merlin watched Harry with interest. The dark haired blob in the sky was drifting rapidly high over the pitch; on the search for the snitch when something seem to distract him. It was at that point that the wind changed and blew the Slytherin's song up to the teachers' box. Merlin could feel Minerva bristle. "Honestly, Severus doesn't your house have any sense of fair play."

The head of Slytherin house, who was seated two rows in front of them next to Umbridge turned his head slightly and sneered. "I don't see anything wrong."

Merlin levelled a glare at the back of the man's head and glanced at Minerva then back out to the field. Harry was now flying faster, searching desperately for the Snitch and Merlin could see why only a moment later.

The Slytherin chasers had the Quaffle and were flying, weaving in and out of the Gryffindor chasers and the Bludgers sent their way, straight for the goal posts. Ron hovered ready at the centre ring. The Gryffindor's in the stands were cheering as loud as they could in an attempt to blot out the Slytherin's vicious singing. The Slytherin chasers shot towards Ron and then the Quaffle was hurtling through the air and sailing right between Ron's outstretched fingers.

The Gryffindor's let out a groan and Merlin felt Minerva sag in disappointment beside him. The Slytherin's however were screaming in delight and began singing even louder.

When the second Slytherin goal spun past Ron spurring their team into the lead Merlin decided it was about time to even the odds. Ron was a decent Keeper, Merlin had seen him practicing, but it was obvious that the Slytherin singing was getting to him.

Merlin had never been opposed to a little cheating if it ensured an outcome that was needed for the good of all. Turning his attention to the sea of green and silver he began to whisper the spell.

As the words trickled from his lips Merlin felt the warmth of the magic begin to well in his chest. Using actual spell words was a guaranteed way to focus his magic and ensure that what happened was exactly what he wanted to happen. After all despite his current irritation with the house it probably wasn't a good idea to permanently damage them.

As the last of the magic whirled out the entirety of the Slytherin house and their supporters within the student body was suddenly struck dumb. With nearly half the stadium suddenly voiceless the Quidditch teams paused in confusion. However bolstered by their opponents sudden silence the Gryffindors threw themselves into the game with gusto.

Harry drifted over the teachers stands and looked down, catching Merlin's eyes. Merlin sent the young wizard a conspiratorial wink which made Harry grin broadly and turn his attention back to the field.

Despite the loss of the Slytherin's singing Ron's nerve were apparently too far gone for him to recover into the game. Another goal slid past him and the Gryffindor team's game took on a slightly more desperate air. They knew that their chance to win was slipping away.

Harry was combing the field desperately for a sight for a glimpse of the glittering golden snitch. "Come on Potter." Minerva urged quietly, her eyes focused intently on the fluttering figure above them.

Then, just as the Slytherin's once more took possession of the Quaffle, Harry dropped into a near vertical dive. Within moments Malfoy was streaking after him, but there was no contest. Harry's broom and flying skills were far superior and before the chasers had even crossed the field Harry's fingers had closed around the tiny golden ball and the whistle was blown.

Merlin lurched to his feet and cheered along with Minerva and the rest of her house. The other teachers applauded politely, except for Snape and Umbridge who sat stiff shouldered at the front of the group.

As the players drifted towards the ground the rest of the Gryffindor team hurried over to congratulate Harry. Merlin edged his way out of the crowd of teachers, following the steady stream back down to ground level. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin noticed that Ron was walking off the pitch alone and unnoticed by the rest of his team mates.

Losing sight of the two teams as he descended Merlin hurried eagerly down, looking forward to congratulating his friends on a game well played.

However by the time he had reached ground level, Minerva at his side, the Gryffindor's were actively holding back both Fred and George Weasley. Minerva glanced at him and together they began to hurry across the ground towards the bickering teams. Madame Hooch was currently distracted dealing with one of the Slytherin Beaters and hadn't noticed the fight brewing behind her.

As they approached Merlin caught the tail end of Draco Malfoy's taunts. "...though I suppose you can't remember if your house was a hovel Potter."

Merlin saw red. In the long line of history it had been discovered that it took a great deal to truly anger the sorcerer. He got cross and grumpy and outraged, but rarely had he experienced cold blooded rage and Morgana had been involved in most of those events. Apparently the insult stung Harry as much as Merlin because the boy released Fred and threw himself at Malfoy, his face livid.

Merlin was faster. Magic could move faster than thought, faster than muscle and certainly faster than an angry teenager. The spell burst from Merlin's palm with furious accuracy, slamming into Malfoy and sending him flipping back ten feet. Picking up his pace and dropping his hand as he strode over the damp grass Merlin worked on repressing the blazing fire of anger which had burst into existence somewhere in the region of his stomach. Apparently flying students was enough to break up the fight. Harry's eyes were fixed on Merlin with a look that mingled concern and surprise. However Minerva's sharp furious tones cut through any further argument.

"Potter my office now. This is quite ridiculous. Mr. Malfoy, you will also..." However at this point Minerva was forced to trail off as the Slytherin Captain kicked his Seeker none to gently to reveal that the boy was out cold. Merlin couldn't resist a smug look, that spell could efficiently knock out sorcerers, knights and all manner of brigands, what hope did a lightweight teenager have. "Take him to the Hospital Wing." Minerva snapped.

Merlin folded his arms and levelled a cold look at Malfoy's unconscious form while Minerva returned her attention to Harry who was still looking at Merlin. "Mr. Potter, my office now."

Obviously gritting his teeth Harry passed his broom to a still fuming George and stormed back towards the castle. Merlin followed Minerva as she strode along after Harry. Just as they were leaving the pitch Merlin caught sight of Umbridge out of the corner of his eye. She was watching their departure with a look of consideration on her face.

As soon as the three of them were safely within Minerva's office the tall woman rounded on Harry. "Totally inappropriate behaviour Potter particularly given that you have only just completed a long stint of detentions. You are lucky that Emrys was able to intercept your foolishness, thank you for that by the way," she threw in Merlin's direction before continuing. "Now consider yourself lucky I am simply docking fifty house points for your foolishness."

"Hem hem." The dreaded cough set all three of them on edge as Umbridge appeared with her pseudo-politeness at the door to Minerva's office. "I thought perhaps that you would appreciate my assistance and consideration of Mr. Potter's situation."Umbridge slid the door closed behind her and turned her full attention to them.

Merlin straightened his shoulders and pushed away from Minerva's desk where he had been leaning. The last coal of anger was still glowing in his chest and Merlin was in no mood to deal with someone as obnoxiously horrid as Umbridge. She hated anyone who wasn't a wizard in the same way that Uther had hated anything with magic and Morgana had hated anything related to Arthur. Why couldn't people just get along? Why did everyone have to think themselves right? Why every time the world managed to find a happy balance did some half-witted power hungry anarchist come along and ruin everything?

At that point it was probably a good thing that Minerva stepped forward, glaring down her nose at the smaller woman. "No thank you Dolores, I am perfectly capable of dealing with my own students."

"Really Minerva, because...and please excuse if I misheard, but I thought I heard you say that you were docking points. Really Mr. Potter's actions in attacking another student unprovoked require at minimum a detention and more appropriately a complete ban on all future Quidditch events." Umbridge smiled sweetly around at the three of them. Harry's face had fallen his expression flicking back and forth between fury at Umbridge and terrified horror that he would never be able to play Quidditch again.

Minerva's eyes narrowed coldly. "No harm was done to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's actions were certainly not unprovoked, though that does little to excuse them."

"Mr. Malfoy is unconscious." Umbridge pointed out.

Merlin figured that he should own up to that one. "That was me, not Harry." He pointed out, only years of careful servitude preventing his real feelings from seeping into his voice. "He'll wake up with a bit of a headache, but I thought it was preferable to a broken nose. Though given his comments it would be no more than he deserved."

For the first time in several weeks Umbridge actually looked at him. Merlin had long since perfected the art of blending into the background. Working as Arthur's servant and then as a wandering old man meant that he needed not to be noticed. In the last few months here at Hogwarts he had employed all of his 'invisibility' skills to preventing Umbridge from taking notice of him. He had essentially become a part of the furniture. Now however, protecting Harry from this horrid woman required that Merlin put himself in the line of fire. Fine, far better than losing Harry to the Ministry and it corruption.

"Precisely, now Dolores if you don't mind it is my place to discipline my students." Minerva pointed out with a definite tone of 'leave now and I will spare you'.

Umbridge didn't get the message. Instead she reached into her bag and removed a piece of parchment. "Actually _Professor _it is mine. You see the Ministry has become aware of certain levels of favouritism among the staff and believes that a more level-headed influence is required to ensure that all students are treated fairly. As such I believe that Mr. Potter will be banned from Quidditch permanently." Harry's face dropped further and his gaze drifted towards the floor.

The last of Merlin's control snapped. He stepped forward, unconsciously allowing his magic to permeate the very air around him. "Level-headed, if anyone is biased against students it is you Dolores Umbridge." Merlin snarled. The parchment on Minerva's desk began to smoke and Harry and Minerva both took a very large instinctive step backward. Umbridge's smile slipped and a flash of apprehension danced through her eyes.

"How dare..."

"How dare I?" Merlin growled. "You are one of the most bigoted people I have ever had the misfortune to encounter..."

Merlin probably would have continued and let Umbridge know not only what he thought of her, but exactly what he was capable of doing to her. Fortunately Minerva had maintained a clear head. "Emrys!" she exclaimed firmly, only the faintest hitch in her tone. Merlin stopped and looked at her, breathing a little heavily.

Minerva nodded firmly. "Mr. Potter you will return to the common room. Dolores I believe it would be best if we involved Professor Dumbledore in this discussion. Emrys, thank you for your assistance but I believe it would be best if you continued on with your tasks for today." It was clearly an offer to get out of Umbridge's way before she decided to take more of an interest than his outburst had already encouraged.

Nodding stiffly Merlin herded Harry out of the room.

"Merlin?" Harry's voice was very quiet and more than a little concerned.

Certain that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with Harry or his concerns Merlin forced a stiff smile onto his face and looked down at his friend. "I'll see you later Harry, good match." With that he stalked off, intent on finding some carnivorous blackberries to fight with.

* * *

_Oh yeah. Angry Merlin is pissed. That last scene was freaking fun to write so I hope you all enjoyed it._

_The next chapter could be a while, probably at least two weeks. I'm moving house and it's kind of eating up what little time I have between uni._


End file.
